


You calling my name

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans, F/F, Gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: 'Incomplete meAfter I met youI dream of being completeIt's like I found a puzzle pieceIt had to be youCall out my nameCall out my nameCall out my nameOh when you call my name'Youngjae was always full of sunshine but it seems even he could have secrets that no one knows about…
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Through Thick and Thin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476512
Comments: 123
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the summary, I took from Youngjae's verses from the song, you calling my name. I have a good idea on how this story will go and I hope you guys will enjoy another roller coaster. Not sure if it'll be a long part of the series or a short one. Either way, please enjoy the ride.

“Youngjae!” Bam calls out. Peeking his head around the corner of the hallway, he finds Youngjae’s door is closed. Hmm, weird. Usually Youngjae keeps his door open, especially during naps cause he loves it if someone comes to cuddle with him. And Bam would be all for that but it’s lunch time and they didn’t want Youngjae to miss out on pack time! What if Youngjae was sad? It could be possible since Danny went with Jaebum on a little mini mission. Though, Danny and Jaebum should be back any time now and they had only been gone a day. Still, Danny and Youngjae were almost always together. With that thought, Bam makes his way closer to Youngjae’s door. He knocks, just to let Youngjae know he’s entering before opening the door, “Youngjae, I came to tell you that it’s lunch time-” Bam cuts off as his eyes zero in on the laptop screen. Youngjae’s wearing headphones and staring intently at the screen before him. “ARE YOU WATCHING PORN?!” Bam shouts. It startles Youngjae as he finally realizes someone is there. The headphones get snatched out and now you can hear the loud moaning and noises. “YAH!” Youngjae shouts, flailing to close his laptop as his face goes beet red. Youngjae sighs in relief as the noises stopped but he’s too embarrassed to raise his head and decides to just face plant the bed sheets. Bam couldn’t help but snort at how adorable Youngjae was. “What is this about porn?” Yugyeom’s head pops up next to Bam. Youngjae groans and Bam drags Yugyeom inside the room before closing the door behind them. “Oh Youngjae, you know there’s nothing wrong with watching porn right?” Yugyeom says as he goes over to the bed. “Bam just had to announce it to the whole world though!” Youngjae exclaims and Bam winces as he feels bad. “I apologize about that but it was a shock to see you looking at porn. Usually it's Yugs and I looking at porn so we can try some new positions.” Yugyeom shoves Bam right off the bed, “Ignore him. He can’t help but speak his mind when it comes to anything sex related.” Bam pops right back up, “Don’t let Yugyeom fool you. He’s the same way but only when we’re alone.” Yugyeom flails, placing a hand over Bam’s mouth, “Where is the off button?!” Youngjae whines, “Why can’t I be that confident?” Yugyeom and Bam still as they look at Youngjae who is frowning, his face turned to look at them. Yugyeom drops his hand, “What do you mean?” Youngjae gets shy, moving his gaze to his finger that is now drawing random patterns along the bed sheets. “Um...I’m...interested in things...with Danny.” It sounded weird coming out of his mouth but he was not going to say the exact words. “Oh, you want Danny to fuck you,” Bam states and both Youngjae and Yugyeom groan in embarrassment. “Not yet!” Youngjae replies, covering his face with his hands, “Like...making out and maybe some other stuff.” Yugyeom reaches out to pat Youngjae’s back, “Is that why you were looking up porn?” Youngjae nods, removing his hands from his face as he sighs frustrated. “I don’t know what to look for though! I tried to find something simple but it always escalates into,” Youngjae does the hand motions, “And well, then I can’t look away cause holy cow, I don’t even know this one guy managed to get this thing inside of him! And it makes me nervous cause some of it looks really painful and some of the partners are mean and won’t stop and it’s just, just...overwhelming!” Yugyeom and Bam’s expressions go soft, “Youngjae, you can always ask one of us you know. We would gladly help you with any questions or concerns,” Yugyeom says. “But it’s so embarrassing! Not to mention, Danny is still courting me so would it be weird or wrong to ask for something like this during the courting process?” The two shake their heads, “You should discuss it with Danny,” Yugyeom answers. Bam nods, “We all know you two are going to end up together.” Yugyeom gasps, smacking Bam’s shoulder, “Shh!” Bam rubs at the spot where Yugyeom hit, “What? It’s true! Danny is just waiting for Youngjae to return he’s feelings with the magic words, “I wanna be your mate!” Then Bam, Boom! The mating claim happens and they live happily ever after!” Youngjae’s eyes go wide, “Is that how it ends?” Bam furrows his brows, “Did you not know? That’s the point of courting. If you don’t eventually tell him, one usually gives up because that means you basically reject them at being their mate.” Yugyeom winces as he watches Youngjae’s expressions change multiple times, “Oh my god! No wonder this courting has been going on for so long!” Youngjae freaks out. Danny must think his feelings are back and forth or something. That he’s dragging him around. “Wow, wow, calm down, Youngjae!” Bam grabs both of Youngjae’s shoulders to keep him from exploding on the spot, “It’s ok that you didn’t know. Danny probably wanted to take this at your pace.” That could be true. It took them a while to even hold hands much less a peck here or there. It was only a year ago that their kiss became a little bit deeper and that moment when Youngjae fed from him. But nothing had progressed from there. Yeah, they gave kisses more but it hadn’t been heated since then. And they hadn’t really had a chance to talk about it like they should’ve. After going back home from rescuing Jackson, there was planning the huge wedding that Jackson wanted to have for Jinyoung. Of course missions and such in between on top of chaotic moments, all the while becoming acquainted to Vivian took place too. Then Jackson and Jinyoung had the magical wedding and are just now on their honeymoon. Wow, did a year really fly by? With Danny trying to continue courting Youngjae and Youngjae not giving him the proper answer. God, he’s so stupid. “I think you killed him,” Yugyeom states as Youngjae hadn’t said anything in a minute nor moved an inch. He just stared blankly off into space as the two are unaware of the inner turmoil going on right now. Bam goes to wave his hand in front of Youngjae’s face when Youngjae moves and shouts, “What do I do?!” It causes both to jump, Yugyeom almost falling off the bed if it weren't for Bam latching on at the last second. Youngjae truly likes Danny but he’s not sure he’s ready for that forever commitment. He’s still getting used to these feelings and a mating claim is a big thing. You can’t just back out from that once it’s done. “It’s going to be ok, Youngjae. Like I said, just talk with him,” Yugyeom encourages. “What Yugyeom said. Everything will be a ``ok!” Bam winks and Youngjae feels a little bit better. Yeah, he could talk to Danny. Talking couldn’t hurt...right? “And if you need to learn some things, we can give you a first class show free of charge-” Bam doesn’t finish his sentence as Yugyeom clamps a hand yet again over his mouth before dragging him toward the door. “Time for lunch!” Yugyeom exclaims.

Danny looks out of the vehicle window at the scenery passing by, though he’s not focusing on it. He’s really lost in his thoughts. He’s been courting Youngjae for a while now and though courting doesn’t really have a set time or date, it’s just that lately Danny has been losing hope. He truly thought they had been getting somewhere back in the Lim facility but it’s like they took one step forward just to go back two right after. Was it him? Was he not making it clear? Was his courting attempts failing? What if Youngjae’s new feelings was just confusing him and now that they were mellowing out Youngjae didn’t really feel the same? Danny’s been afraid to ask, to finally have that talk. Why else would Youngjae be avoiding it? He’s been so scared that Youngjae would tell him that he’s just been going along with it now cause he feels he can’t back out. He doesn’t ever want to make Youngjae uncomfortable or put into something he doesn’t want to be in. And if Youngjae wanted to go back to just being friends, to just being family...god, it would hurt so much but Danny would do it. He’d do anything for Youngjae, not matter if it would tear him apart. The thought hurts so much already. It was one of the reasons he asked to go on the mission with Jaebum. To try and clear his head and rethink over their relationship. “You’re thinking too hard,” Jaebum’s voice breaks through his haze, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Hmm?” Danny turns his attention to Jaebum who glances at him from the driver’s seat. “You look lost.” Danny sighs, leaning back in the passenger seat, “Do you have insecurities?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow, eyes looking back to the road before him, “Insecurities? Of course. Everyone does. Does this have to do with Youngjae by chance?” Danny plays with his fingers, the hem on his pants looking mighty interesting. “Yes.” Jaebum glances at Danny through the mirror with a fond expression. “You know, when Mark and I first met, I had a ton of insecurities. I still have some of them now. Could I be a good alpha for him? What if I mess up? What if I lose control and can’t get it back again? What if I can’t protect him? Am I strong enough? I have lots of these thoughts from time to time but it helps if you talk about them.” Danny bites his bottom lip, not saying anything for a bit. Jaebum doesn’t pressure him and just drives as he waits. “Like I know it wouldn’t be anything I could do but I still feel like it’s me. Like maybe if I was different. If I hadn’t of died or changed appearance. Maybe if my whole lifestyle was different and I was a different me, would it change the outcome? Is there really nothing I can do to…” ‘To make Youngjae love me like I love him?’ ‘Am I really not good enough to be his mate?’ But it’s not Youngjae’s fault nor his. You can’t force someone to have feelings. You can’t change that person. Danny clenches his hands tightly on his knees till his knuckles went white. The pain in his chest hurt as each dark thought made it sting more and more. “Danny, nothing about you needs to be changed. I know that your appearance has changed since being reborn but you’re still you from before and you’re perfect that way. The pack and I love you. You’ve also done so much for us and helped keep the pack together.” But he wants Youngjae to love him too. He wants Youngjae to be his mate. He knows he’s his mate. Danny doesn’t smile, his eyes becoming unfocused again. Jaebum tries to talk to him again but Danny shuts down so Jaebum leaves him be for the moment. He’ll have to tell Mark, maybe he can help ease Danny’s worries.

“We’re back!” Jaebum shouts as he comes through the dorm entrance with Danny in tow. “Dad!” Lilly and Kyo cheer his name as they come running. My, they were getting so big and only nine years old now. He needs them to slow down and just remain kids forever. “Kyo! You need to come eat all your veggies!” Vivian’s voice is heard as she appears. Kyo pouts in Jaebum’s arms, “But I hate broccoli!” Mark giggles as he appears next, “How bout I melt some cheese on them?” Kyo perks up at that for he loves cheese. “Yes!” Vivian shakes her head fondly, “You’re just like your father.” Kyo beams, “I hope I get as big and strong as Dad too!” Vivian hums, “Why do I have a feeling to why you want to be as strong as your father?” Lilly and Kyo giggle, “Cause it’s obvious! We have to keep Mom safe!” Mark smiles at his kids, leaning over to plant kisses on the sides of their faces. “Where’s my kiss?” Jaebum puckers up for one and Mark leans up to give him a welcome back kiss. “Everything go good?” Mark asks. Jaebum nods before leaning near his ear, “Danny’s been down about the whole courting thing with Youngjae.” Mark makes a noise at that, not liking that Danny is beating himself over it. The two notice Danny trying to slide past but Mark is quick and stops him by pulling his arm back, “Oh no. This talk is happening. Come, I have just the place.” Danny doesn’t protest as Mark leads him out of the dorm. Kyo and Lilly are set down on their feet again before they head back into the kitchen swinging Jaebum’s hand back and forth as Vivian heads to the fridge. “Do you need help, Mom?” Jaebum asks as he leads the kids to the dining table before going over to his Mother. She smiles softly, “I can manage melting cheese but I don’t mind the company while I do it.” Jaebum leans against the counter, his eyes landing on his kids. Sheena waves from her spot next to Lilly as she stuffs her face with more food. He notices Sheena had taken a few pieces of broccoli from Kyo’s plate. Kyo holds a finger to his lips for his dad to keep a secret and Jaebum has to hide the smirk behind his hand as he turns his attention back to his mother. He finds her looking at him, “What?” he asks and she just smiles, “Nothing. I just can’t help but think how much you’ve grown since back then. I can still remember when you would talk about how you wouldn’t settle down unless you found the one and that if you ever had a family, you’d be the best father you could be. Given, you were young when you said that, it’s good to see it remained true.” Jaebum’s expression grows sad, “I said a lot of things back then...a lot of them had to do with Dad. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t let it be the same if I ever had kids.” Vivian’s expression matched his,“Your father always regretted not being able to see you grow.” Jaebum shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to let it affect him though it does, “It’s ok. It pushed me to be the best father I could for my kids. Thanks to you and Dad, it lead me to the life I have now.” He has a family, a pack. A wonderful mate and kids. “I should’ve told you about him though. The truth.” Jaebum shakes his head, “I wouldn’t have listened back then. With my hot headedness I would’ve raced off into the Underworld to fight him even in spirit.” Vivian’s mouth twitches into a smile for a short period. “That’s exactly what your father said.” She finishes melting the cheese and turns off the stove, “You know, you may have been apart since birth but you have parts of him residing in you.” Jaebum huffs, “I don’t know if that’s good or bad.” He watches Vivian pour the cheese over Kyo’s broccoli, “I say it’s good but you might think it’s bad.” Taking the pot to the sink, she fills it with water. “It’s not like I hate him or anything. I held a lot of emotions towards him back in the day but after learning about my dragon and bits here and there from Jade and the others...I know that he cared about me. He held a father’s love for his son. It just took me a while to feel it.” He cares for his father too. He wonders all the time now what would it have been like? He’d have questions that he would’ve liked to ask him. Whether it be due to his dragon or just guidance in general. He may not have met his father, but he knows his father’s feelings even in death. She dries her hands on the towel, her eyes looking off outside the kitchen sink window as she recalls a memory, “His last words to me were that he knew you’d make it. And that the day would come where he would finally meet you and you could tell him all about your life.” Seeing his mother’s eyes well up with tears had his own ready to fall. A tug to his side had Jaebum looking down to see Lilly hugging around his middle, “I love you Daddy.” Jaebum could feel his chest swell with emotions at his daughter coming to comfort him. “Look Dad! I’m eating all the broccoli! I even stole some of Sheena’s!” Kyo calls out and you could see Kyo’s whole mouth stuffed full of cheese and broccoli. Sheena laughs at all the cheese on his face. Jaebum finds a tear falling but it’s not out of sadness. He’s so thankful and happy. He feels so loved and truly enjoys being a father. He wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. Vivian squeezes his arm, “I love you, son.” Jaebum grins, “I love you too, Ma.” It’s a sweet moment until you hear a loud noise and a voice from upstairs, “Everything’s perfectly fine! No need to come up here!” It was Bam’s voice. “Bam! You ruined the carpet with your nail polish! How are we gonna hide bright neon pink?! Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung are gonna murder us!” Yugyeom whisper shouts. Next you can hear Youngjae’s gasp, “You two are so dead.” Yugyeom whines before Bam replies, “If we get Mark to say he did it then everything will be fine.” Yep, Jaebum loves his life.

“Oh, this is a good place,” Danny says as they’re on the rooftop of the BTS facility. The clouds roll by slowly, the sun shining brightly in the sky. “I know,” Mark grins as he lies flat on his back. He looks up at Danny, silently patting the spot next to him for Danny to lie by him. Danny can’t resist and ends up close to Mark. “I heard from a little birdy about the courting thing,” Mark brings up. Danny whines, “We have to talk about it right away?” Mark raises an eyebrow, “Don’t you think you’ve had it buried for too long now?” Mark has a point there. Danny hides his face against Mark’s side, “I’m scared I’m not the one.” Mark’s arm comes around to hold Danny, fingers rubbing soothing patterns against him, “Because of how long it’s taking?” Danny shakes his head, “No, I know Youngjae needs time. It’s why I waited for a long time before asking to court him but…” Mark frowns as Danny lets out a pitiful whine. “Did something happen I’m not aware of?” Mark tries to rack his brain on what could’ve happened. “None of you guys know. It happened when we were in the Lim facility.” Oh. “So what happened started to make you worry? You guys were so close afterwards though.” Danny lets out some air, “That’s the thing, I thought we were moving forward. We took a giant step but then it ended up backfiring. Youngjae wouldn’t want to snuggle or would stop holding hands after short periods of time. When I try to give him a small peck on the lips, he’d end up turning his face away. We were also supposed to talk about it after we rescued Jackson but it feels like he’s been avoiding it. I know the timing isn’t right most of the time due to the wedding and everything but it…” ‘it just feels like what Youngjae had been feeling wasn’t what we both thought it was heading to.’ And he knows he said whatever Youngjae was comfortable with that he was all for, but he’s so head over heels in love with him. Having those little precious moments. To those intimate gestures and such. He didn’t know how he’d be able to go without them. Mark lays there and listens to Danny spill his heart out. The poor boy was confused and lost with only his own thoughts and what he sees to go off of. He has no idea how Youngjae is feeling or if Youngjae is truly rejecting him. Mark doesn’t know what went down but it had to of been big to have such a huge impact on Danny. Danny had been so confident. He didn’t worry about how much time it would take or if Youngjae would leave his side. Whatever it was, was eating away at Danny now that a year has gone by. “Have you talked to Youngjae at all though?” Danny shakes his head, “No, been too afraid it would end if I did.” Oh, this sweet boy. “I know it’s scary. There was a time that I was really scared to talk to Jaebum about something.” Danny lifts his head, “What was it about?” Mark hums as he recalls those days, “It was why Jaebum never claimed me. I just let my thoughts run wild instead of talking with Jaebum about it. Jaebum too had been afraid so it ended up escalating before the truth came out. So you need to talk to Youngjae. No matter how scared you are or how much it might hurt, you’ll never know unless you hear it from him personally.” Mark knows Youngjae cares for Danny a lot. You can see it on his face and in his eyes. He also knows Youngjae a lot longer than Danny. Youngjae can be shy with many things no matter how simple it may seem to others. Youngjae’s also good at keeping things to himself subconsciously. It’s a habit that is hard to break since his life before them hadn’t been great. Youngjae doesn’t talk about that life other than mentioning his brother from time to time but the pack knows it was very dark. But Danny wouldn’t know this since he came into the pack last. “Trust me, Danny. It’ll all work out and we’ll be here every step of the way.” Danny doesn’t reply but Mark knows he’s heard him.

“Jaebum! Where’s Danny?” Youngjae asks, coming down the stairs. After eating lunch, he headed back upstairs to gather his courage. Every time he thinks about starting the conversation he wants to have with Danny, he gets shy automatically. He’s been shy for over the past year when he thinks about it. What happened back in the Lim facility was a really intimate thing. It didn’t really hit how intimate it was until Youngjae had been laying in bed that night. It had opened up a whole new world to him that he never wanted to experience before until now. Anytime Danny would be super close, that’s where Youngjae’s mind would go back to. When Danny would lean in to kiss him, Youngjae can’t help but get shy and flustered and try and hide because his thoughts keep getting dirty! From wanting to deepen the kiss with Danny to even feeding from him again. God, the feeding part. It’s constantly there at the back of his mind. It’s what he wants to do instead of drinking from the blood boxes. No wonder vampires went crazy when they couldn’t feed! He feels like a whore! He doesn’t even know how he’s going to bring this up to Danny. Yoh, sorry I’ve been acting weird. Turns out I’m going through the raging teenage hormones finally. Sounds dumb. But he has to say something. He doesn’t want Danny to think he doesn’t like him. Almost colliding into Jaebum as he’s lost in his thoughts. He jumps as Jaebum sets his hands onto his shoulders. “I said, Danny went with Mark. Did you need something?” Oh, how long was he spacing out for? Get it together Youngjae! “Uh, yes. I needed to talk to him.” Before Jaebum could say anything, a voice is heard, “I wanted to talk to you too.” Youngjae sees Danny come into the room that has his heart beating faster. This was it. The talk would finally happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum can feel the tension in the air. You can just see how nervous the two are that it has Jaebum worried. But Jaebum once again isn’t allowed to say anything as Mark appears behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jaebum is distracted and within that moment, Danny and Youngjae have left the room. “Mark, you did that on purpose.” Mark acts all innocent as he snuggles in closer. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaebum turns in Mark’s hold, “You knew I was going to say something.” And everyone knows how Jaebum can become easily distracted by Mark. Mark smiles fondly before lifting his hands to cup Jaebum’s face, “They’re going to be just fine, Bummie. You fretting over them is only going to make their nerves worse.” Jaebum pouts, “I’m acting like the Dad again aren’t I?” Mark can’t help his little canines coming forth as Jaebum is too cute. “You are but it’s ok. Let’s let them talk and go from there. While we wait, we can do something else.” Jaebum finds his smirk forming as Mark looks down to his lips before back at his eyes. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” Mark bites his bottom lip as he gets ready to speak when you hear a loud gasp. The two pull back, turning to the stairwell to see Bam freaking out at seeing Jaebum. “Um-hi! Fancy meeting you here,” Bam says after a moment of collecting himself. He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Bam, did you find the nail polish remover?!” Yugyeom whisper shouts just to stop on the stairs as well when he sees Jaebum. Both of them go wide eyed now and start sweating bullets. Mark frowns, “What did you guys do?” Yugyeom shakes his head as Bam laughs more, “Us? N-nothing.” Jaebum sighs, looking back at Mark, “Apparently you’re supposed to cover for them spilling bright neon nail polish all over the carpet upstairs.” Bam and Yugyeom flail as they make more noise. “Oh my god! He heard overheard us from earlier!” Bam exclaims as the two cling to each other. “He’s gonna kill us!” Mark on the other hand perks up at that before his eyes get all big and he lets his two little canines peek out again, “Oops?” Jaebum snorts at Mark’s attempt to cover for them. “Really?” Mark’s long black tail comes forth along with his cat ears, “I’m very, very sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Oh, Mark was throwing in all the cards right now. He knows Jaebum’s a sucker for his cat ears and tail. Add in those blue eyes all wide and talking cutely...ugh! He fails every time. “It’s not even your fault and here I am forgiving these two…” Jaebum huffs as Mark beams at him. He wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck as he purrs, “Wanna play?” Oh, Mark is playing very dirty. Jaebum growls, unable to resist Mark’s adorableness. He ends up picking up Mark in his arms bridal style, “We’re gonna play alright.” Mark purrs louder, nuzzling in close as Jaebum heads to the stairs. Bam and Yugyeom part and watch Jaebum start to go up. Mark peeks over his shoulder with a thumbs up. Bam and Yugyeom sigh in relief, Bam’s hand over his chest to help calm his heart rate. “We owe him like so many favors.” They high five at surviving the could’ve been catastrophe, that is until they hear Jaebum, “How did it end up fucking everywhere?!” You knew it was bad if Jaebum cursed with his children still in ear shot. Whoops, did they fail to mention that part about the nail polish explosion? They both share a look. “You know I’m sure BTS has some nail polish remover,” Yugyeom suggests and Bam nods. Both of them are already rushing toward the entrance of the dorms. They’re not taking any chances! 

Youngjae and Danny on the other hand, didn’t even notice the pink everywhere as they went to the bedroom. Their nerves were all over the place and now as they sit on the bed the nerves grow tenfold. Looking anywhere but at Danny, Youngjae can feel himself getting shy again. All words he planned out in his head went poof and his throat closes up on trying to start somewhere. Thoughts of why Danny wanted to talk begin to cloud over his mind. Was that good? Bad? Should he be worried? He can hear the clock ticking away. He needs to say something. Anything! He can’t back down and run away! “I-” the two end up saying it at the same time. It causes both to look up and meet the other’s gaze. Smiling shyly, the two duck their heads and start to go beet red. Danny coughs, glancing up once more to find Youngjae fiddling with his fingers. He’s just as nervous as he is. “I wanted to talk to you about what went down in the Lim facility.” Youngjae nods, biting his lip as he wrings his fingers together, “I...I did too.” Danny can feel his heart beating faster. Was Youngjae’s doing the same? “We should’ve talked about it soon after it happened,” Youngjae is quick to add. Oh, Danny isn’t sure if that is a good thing or not and it has him going quiet. Youngjae’s own heart is going super fast and the longer the time goes by, the more he’s losing courage. And Danny has stopped talking now which doesn’t look like a good sign. Speak Youngjae! You can do this! “Um...what I’m trying to say...with what happened in the cellar...it was the first time ever...like I said before...and it’s...um...awakened new things...and I know this is gonna sound weird but...can we tr-try it again maybe? But not like right now! I also want to try other things...like ki-kissing more deeply and yeah...oh my god, this sounds stupid coming out of my mouth. Now, I’m rambling. Um, gah! why do I have to be so bad at this?!” Danny feels himself growing hopeful with each word. Maybe he’s been thinking about this all wrong. Youngjae has insecurities and such too. Maybe Youngjae’s been a mess of emotions just like him and both were too shy and didn’t know how to approach the subject. It’s not like Youngjae would understand how the courting thing worked cause neither did Danny. It just felt right to do and he wanted to do this right. Wanted to prove to Youngjae that he’s the one. And here Youngjae was asking if they could try those things again. Mark was right, he should’ve just talked with Youngjae about it. “You know what, this isn’t how I wanted to say all of this. I wanted to talk about the courting thing first and tell you that I-” but Danny cuts him off as he surges forward with a kiss. Youngjae is stunned speechless. Everything short circuits before it fires up again but it’s sole focus is Danny. Those little sparks that send tingles down his spin come forth as Danny tries to deepen the kiss. It makes Youngjae squeeze Danny’s biceps, a noise escaping as the kiss sends so many emotions racing to the forefront. Danny pulls back at that, expression full of worry. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I reacted without thinking. Please don’t be mad, don’t hate-” Youngjae is the one to surge forth now as he wants to have another taste. This was what he was talking about. It’s like he’s an addict and once he has a taste he wants more of it. Is this how the pack feels with their mates? This overwhelming urge to want more from a special someone? That it could never be enough? Danny groans into the kiss as one of Youngjae’s fangs end up nicking his lip. The moment the blood hits Youngjae’s tongue it has him moaning. His body is heating up fast along with the thumping of his heart going wild. He pulls back but only barely. His eyes are flashing and his control is slipping but he still had the decency to ask, “Please.” He thinks he’ll go crazy if Danny turns him down. It’s starting to scare him how strong he’s feeling in this moment but Danny holds him steady, “You want to make out?” Danny asks to be sure this is what Youngjae wanted. Youngjae’s eyes dart down to Danny’s bleeding lip and he nods desperately, “I want to.” Danny’s own eyes flash in response before he’s pulling Youngjae close, their lips crashing against the other’s. The harsh breathing through their noses is heard as they dive back in and barely parting for the next kiss. Danny’s blood mixing with their saliva is fueling Youngjae’s desires. Youngjae latches on, straddling Danny as their bodies are flush together. Danny tilts Youngjae’s head to deepen the kiss and Youngjae moans as their tongues slide together. There’s no worries or fears. It’s just each other. Feeling the other and hearing the words being silently spoken through each kiss. Parting for air, Youngjae looks wrecked but Danny is just the same. Youngjae ends up whining pitifully as he’s hard as a rock and he can feel Danny is hard against his ass. “I got carried away...I’m sorry…” Danny gently shushes him as he wraps his arms around him. “Hey, it’s ok. We don’t have to go any farther.” But it’s not fair to Danny. All this running around. It feels like he’s leading him on and that’s what Youngjae never wanted him to feel like. He’s just been too shy and lost in himself to get his head out of his ass! He needs to tell Danny he feels the same. But then that thought of the mating bite comes up. He can’t just half ass this. Danny deserves all the wonderful things in this life. But the thought of telling Danny he didn’t feel the same hurt. It hurt so much. It’s in this moment that Youngjae realizes his feelings have grown so much for Danny. And it may not be today but Youngjae feels deep down that there will be a day he’ll accept Danny’s bite. Until then, Youngjae will show it in action. Until the day he can say it confidently right to Danny’s face. Cupping Danny’s face, he tilts his head back before laying another kiss against his lips. They don’t go any farther than kissing but they spent a good while speaking with lips brushing and tongues tangled. 

Mark’s back hit the bed sheets as a giggle escapes. His tail swishes in excitement before Jaebum pounces on the bed next, his face coming into view from above him. Mark can feel Jaebum’s own tail intertwining with his at the same time Jaebum takes a hand and caresses his face. Mark leans into the touch, his purr growing louder, “Someone missed me,” Jaebum teases and Mark smiles cause he knows Jaebum missed him just as much. It turns into more giggles as Jaebum nuzzles in close, scent marking him. “Bummie! You’ve only been gone for a day! I still smell like you!” Jaebum can feel through the bond how much Mark was loving it though. How much he wanted Jaebum to remain close to his side forever. Mark tilts his head to expose more of his neck to Jaebum. His giggles soon turn into moans as Jaebum kisses at his claim on the back of Mark’s neck. “Jaebum...no...your mom is literally downstairs!” Jaebum huffs but Mark is right. “I thought you said you wanted to play.” Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s chest, “As in actually play! Not sex play!” Jaebum chuckles, “Uh huh. You so weren't giving me that look.” So maybe he was. He can’t help it. It’s been a day without Jaebum. “Just one kiss,” Mark begs with a little whisper coming out. Jaebum leans down, their lips touching that has both gasping for more. It can never just be one kiss. Mark’s fingers tangle in the hair on the back of Jaebum’s neck as he pulls him down to deepen the kiss further. Mark’s little noises can be heard against Jaebum’s lips as their tongues intertwined. The kiss was growing heated fast as their arousal spikes through their scent. Mark reluctantly pulls back, “We have to stop.” Jaebum growls, “How can you say that while sounding and looking like this right now?” It’s torture. Mark looks wrecked from just the kissing alone. He can still taste him on his tongue and it makes him want more and more. Add onto smelling and feeling how aroused Mark is does not help the situation either. “We don’t have time for a quickie.” Jaebum wants to throw a tantrum right now. “Don’t give me that, Jaebum. You can wait till later.” Jaebum whines, “But it’s been a whole day!” Jaebum stops though but keeps Mark caged in and wraps his arms underneath him. Mark smiles, fingers running through Jaebum’s hair as his head rests against his chest. “I’ll make it up to you tonight how bout that?” Jaebum lifts his head, “Can you wear that one outfit again?” Mark knows instantly what Jaebum is referring to. “You really liked me in that crop top.” Jaebum doesn’t even deny it, “I love all outfits on you but I never got to truly enjoy that one because of the circumstances.” Mark giggles, “Alright. I think it can be arranged.” Jaebum perks up excitedly. “Oh, I can’t wait!” Mark shakes his head fondly, “You better behave until then.” Jaebum gives him a look, “I can behave.” Jeez, Jaebum was just too adorable right now. Jaebum ends up just staring at Mark. “What is it?” Jaebum’s eyes shine with so much passion and devotion. “I love you,” he says it in Chinese and Mark’s breathtaking smile comes forth, “I love you.” Jaebum throws in a grin of his own that makes Mark’s heart thump faster. But then his grin turns into a smirk as the look in his eye shines with more than just love. “Lim Jaebeom, that look is forbidden right now!” Jaebum hums, “What? I’m behaving. Can’t I imagine it?” Mark smacks his chest and he pushes Jaebum back playfully. “No! You know what that look does to me!” Jaebum laughs as Mark is getting all heated. Jaebum ends up pulling Mark into his arms as they’re both standing now. “Alright, alright, I’ll behave starting now!” Mark huffs, “You better or I’ll make this torture for you.” Jaebum seems to be thinking about it and Mark bares fangs, “Jaebum!” “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Jaebum was only teasing. Mark relaxes in his hold, Jaebum slightly swaying them back and forth. The two bask in one another and it isn’t long before Jaebum can hear Mark purring in his arms. 

“Can we call my parents?” Sheena asks. The kids are in the hallway with Vivian as they help Bam and Yugyeom clean up the nail polish. Whatever Jin gave them is doing wonders, though it makes them curious as the spray bottle is only labeled, ‘For fuck Ups.’ Yugyeom was nice enough to cover up the bottle so the kids couldn’t see it but boy did Bam want to ask some questions. Maybe at a later time cause right now they needed to finish getting everything up so Jaebum won’t be angry and they sure as hell don’t want Jinyoung to ever find out. Yugyeom finds Sheena asked him the question since he was next to her. “Um…” how does he explain to her that calling during a honeymoon isn’t a good idea? “Right now, it’s ultimate loving time between your parents, sweetie. We have to wait until they call or text us,” Jaebum’s voice is heard as him and Mark come down the hallway. Vivian gives Jaebum the weirdest look, “Excuse me? Ultimate loving?” The pack try to hide their grins as the kids get excited. “Ultimate loving is non stop love for a certain amount of time!” Vivian’s expression just keeps getting funnier and funnier as she is taking this all the wrong way. Bam can’t hold in his laughter and starts beating the floor with his fist, “Oh my god! Her face!” Lilly gestures with her arms how much love it was, “It has lots of hugs and kisses involved!” Oh dear lord. Vivian deflates at realizing of course her son wouldn’t just flat out tell the children what was actually going on. “Mom, I thought you had faith in me!” Jaebum huffs offended. “You’ve had your moments growing up.” Mark grows curious at this, “Oh, please tell me more.” Mark walks forth, holding his arm out for Vivian to take. She ends up smirking as she takes his arm, “How bout I tell you all about Jaebeom over tea?” Mark hums in agreement as they start to head down the hallway. “Oh no! We are not talking about embarrassing stories of me!” Jaebum hollers as he rushes to catch up. “Wait for us!” Kyo says. “Yeah! I wanna hear about Daddy!” Lilly adds. Sheena floats behind Lilly and Kyo as they chase after the others. “Man! That’s not fair! Yugyeom, hurry! I don’t want to miss out on this!” Yugyeom and Bam start to scrub faster at the speed of light.

And what is Jinyoung and Jackson doing on their honeymoon you may ask? Well of course they’d go to the finest restaurants. Enjoy some good alcohol and the scenery. But after all the extravagant things, nothing can beat just being around the other. And in the luxurious hotel room. The suit jacket is thrown to the floor before the bed creaks as Jackson is pushed back against it. Jackson looks up into Jinyoung’s heated eyes as Jinyoung starts to undress him slowly. He shivers under Jinyoung’s gaze. It’s so strong and full of desire. Love shines through with every breath and he can feel it through the bond. He groans as Jinyoung’s hands touch his chest after ripping the button up. “You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now, Jiaer,” Jinyoung says, voice rough with arousal. Jackson feels the ring move down his abs to the waistline of his pants, “You’ve taken such good care of me during this honeymoon. Gone above and beyond starting from the wedding till now and I want to show you how much I appreciate you.” Jackson knows where this is going and he’s all for it. “God, I love when you get dominate. You wouldn’t stop touching my thighs during dinner nor take your eyes off of me. You must be dying to get your reward.” Jackson spreads his legs, while tilting his neck in an alluring manner. “I’m all yours, babe.” Jinyoung’s eyes flash before he slots in between Jackson’s legs and kisses him. Needless to say that night was spent in thoroughly loving Jackson until dawn.

It’s really late into the night with Danny being curled up by Youngjae’s side. Both were sound asleep when Youngjae’s phone dings with a text from an unknown number.

‘We need to talk.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys probably wanted more action with Jinyoung and Jackson but I wasn't feeling up to it, so I apologize. Please use your imagination for the time being. And who could this mysterious person be that's trying to contact Youngjae? You'll have to continue reading to find out. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

“Someone is happy,” Mark says from the walk in closet. Jaebum sits on the bed, looking at the cracked door of the walk in closet. “I’ve been good all afternoon like I said I would so obviously I know I’m gonna get my reward soon.” Mark snorts, “What if I told you that I’m deciding on my outfit for tomorrow?” Jaebum leans back on his arms, “Bam would be the only one to plan this far ahead. In fact, he probably already has the outfits for the next two weeks planned out.” Knowing Bam, it was highly possible. “Well maybe it’s something I just now decided to do.” Jaebum can hear Mark rummaging around in there, not to mention what he can feel through the bond. Which is telling him that Mark is very playful right now and more than just the excited and happy playful. “Right now? After sneaking off after we tucked the kids into bed? You knew how long it would take with bedtime stories and for the kids to fall asleep. Which I might add, was very hard to get through the story when my thoughts kept going to what you’re currently doing right now in the walk in closet.” Mark giggles, knowing he can’t deny it any longer. “Alright then, Mr. Sexy, tell me. With or without the cat ears and tail?” Jaebum groans, “I’m gonna explode if you come out with the cat ears and tail.” Mark’s scent spikes in arousal and Jaebum can feel how pleased that made him to hear that. Mark pulls the door open, revealing he is in fact in that outfit full of sin. Sin full of tight clothing and the crop top that showed off his tiny waist and midsection. Letting his cat ears and tail come forth and Jaebum was ready to combust on the spot as arousal hits him hard, “God damn…” his eyes flash and it makes Mark’s flash in response at knowing how much this is affecting Jaebum. Jaebum tries to get up to go to him but Mark holds up a finger, “Hold up there, panther,” Mark purrs as he struts forth, the sound of heeled boots clicking against the floor. “And dragon,” Mark adds with mischief in his voice. The moment he’s close, Jaebum’s already pulling him into his lap. Hands run up and down Mark’s back and sides slowly. Mark’s body shivers from the touch and heated gaze alone. “I’ve been thinking about all the things I could do to you in this outfit.” When Jaebum’s fingers trail up his neck to his face, Mark can’t help but let out a little breath of air as he leans into the touch. Eyes lashes flutter while he basks in Jaebum’s touch. Jaebum leans forward, lips brushing against Mark’s jawline and down his neck, “Do you know how I want to take you tonight, Yien?” His breath is hot against his ear. Jaebum pulls their bodies flush together and Mark can feel Jaebum’s arousal loud and clear. He bites his bottom lip to try and muffle the needy whine but when Jaebum’s fingers play with the base of his tail, Mark can’t stop it from getting loud, “Jaebeom!” His claws dug into Jaebum’s shoulders, back arching as his hips jerk against Jaebum’s stomach. “I’m gonna slowly open you up right here with nothing but that crop top on and then you’re going to grab a hold of the headboard as I pound into you from behind,” Jaebum’s voice is rough with arousal. Mark is getting riled up with his words. “Should we take pictures during it? Where you can look at the camera and show me how good you’re feeling?” Mark’s moan is drawn out, eyes blown with arousal and passion, “Fuck, yes. I want that. Wanna show you. Wanna drive you wild.” Jaebum growls before crashing his lips against Mark’s. Where everyone else’s night was ending with sleep. Jaebum and Mark’s night was just getting started. 

Youngjae stares down at the text that he found when he woke up this morning. Danny was still asleep, his face buried in between Youngjae’s shoulder blades as he’s curled up against him. It took a few seconds to think of who this person could be, as the only ones that have his number are the pack and BTS. Jaehyun might’ve ended up with it in case of emergencies but he’s pretty sure Jaehyun would’ve gave his name. That could only mean one person. One person he hasn’t spoken to for years now. What could they possibly want from him? For them to go to this extent to reach him would also mean they’ve been tracking him down. Worry starts to grip him. He has to reply whether he likes it or not.

‘Why? We parted ways years ago.’

A reply doesn’t come right away so Youngjae locks his phone and lets out a sigh. His mind starts reeling with all the possibilities to why this person would contact him after they severed ties to one another. Could they simply just want to reconnect? Youngjae doubts it. Something must’ve happened and it can’t be something good. “Youngjae?” Danny calls out his name sleepily as he senses something is worrying him. Youngjae snaps out of his thoughts. He doesn’t want to worry him so he smiles and turns around to face him. “Sorry, had a bad dream.” Danny looks so cute half awake. Even now, he’s trying to fight falling back asleep and a pout forms when he hears Youngjae had a bad dream. “Come here. I’ll protect you.” Youngjae feels his heart swell at that and he lets Danny pull him closer before snuggling against him. “I’ll fight your demons away, don’t worry,” Danny whispers against his ear before he ends up falling asleep shortly after. Youngjae’s grip tightens around the back of Danny’s shirt before he buries his face against his chest. Just imagining Danny going up against them made his chest ache. He knows Danny wouldn’t hesitate but he’d end up getting seriously hurt or worse...and Youngjae couldn’t bare that thought. This wasn’t something Danny could win against. He couldn’t let Danny know. He hopes he can figure out what they want with him and then move on from it before Danny or anyone else can get involved.

Sheena’s eyes open and the first thing she sees is Lilly next to her. It has her smiling as she always loved sleeping next to Lilly. Didn’t matter if you put them in separate rooms, Sheena always found her way to Lilly. Peeking her head over Lilly, she finds Kyo asleep on the other side. She tries to remain quiet but she can’t help but feel giddy for her parents would be coming home by tomorrow! They had called around dinner time while they were at a restaurant. They told her how much they missed her and couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow. Sheena was beyond thrilled. She had missed them so much and they’ve only been gone for about a week. She had lots of fun though with the pack so the days were flying by! She makes a happy noise and it wakes Lilly. Sheena zeros in on Lilly’s eyes slowly opening before a smile appears, “Morning Sheena.” Sheena perks up, “Morning!” Kyo whines from the other side, “Tired…” Aw, man. This would be one of those days for Kyo. “Should we go get Markie?” Sheena asks and Lilly nods. “Let’s go! Don’t worry Kyo, we’ll be back!” Sheena says as she takes Lilly’s hand. The two exit the bedroom at the same time as the other’s getting up. Bam stretches, his shirt riding up while Yugyeom is falling back asleep standing up against the door frame. Danny gives a bright smile as Youngjae follows behind him. “Hey you two! Where’s Kyo?” Danny asks. “He’s having one of those days,” Lilly replies and the pack’s expressions all go fond. Kyo’s condition has remained the same from a year ago. Though they had hoped it could’ve gotten better, at least it hadn’t gotten worse. The pack even have a system and have been able to stop Kyo’s attacks before they could escalate too far. They also keep emergency vials all over the dorm and BTS facility. They worry though as Kyo gets older that it might end up getting worse. For now, they try to keep their heads up and be strong for Kyo as he’s being strong for them. “I’ll go give him a vial,” Danny says. “You two must be heading to get Mark,” Youngjae’s voice comes forth after Danny heads down the hallway. Sheena nods, “Kyo will want his mother.” Youngjae holds out his hand for them to take, “Then let’s not keep Kyo waiting much longer.” Sheena grabs a hold of his hand before Lilly goes to do the same. The moment their hands touch, Lilly feels a spark from within her before an image appears in her mind. It’s on some giant woodland type field with the full moon high up in the night sky. And right there in the middle stands Youngjae. There’s darkness behind him and darkness before him that’s rushing in fast but Lilly can’t make out what it is before the image suddenly fades away. “Lilly?” Youngjae asks as Lilly had gasped and froze up. When her eyes refocus, she sees Youngjae looking down at her worriedly. “Is everything ok?” Lilly doesn’t know. What she saw wasn’t clear and she doesn’t understand why she had seen it in the first place. But from her past experiences it had to mean something big was going to happen. “Your hand was cold, sorry.” Sheena giggles, “His hand is a little cold.” Youngjae’s eyes go wide, “Are they? I’m so sorry! I should’ve warmed them up before taking your hand.” Lilly intertwines her fingers with his, “No worries. I’ll warm it up for you.” She gives Youngjae a big smile. She can’t help but want Youngjae to know how much she loves and cares for him. And as they’re walking down the hall, a small voice inside her tells her not to let go of his hand.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is actually up while Mark is still out cold. The crop top had managed to stay on and you can see the love marks all around. If you lifted up the crop top, you would see more love marks and some lovely hickies around Mark’s nipples. Jaebum is propped up beside him shirtless with some sweats on as he has a smirk on his face while he goes through his camera roll. He was serious about taking the photos and Mark didn’t let him down. You could see how he was feeling through his facial expressions and through his eyes. Jaebum had started with himself taking the photos before things had gotten heated fast and he ended up setting the camera up to take photos every so often. Mark’s eyes had looked directly at the camera lens at times, making for some very erotic and enticing photos. There were even ones of how possessive and passionate Jaebum was toward Mark. His favorite one was of Mark still in his lap and looking down at him with their gazes locked. You could see the love and devotion in both their eyes as Jaebum held onto Mark dearly while Mark had his fingers entangled against the back of Jaebum’s nape. All of these photos were for his eyes only and of course Mark. They would be added to his secret collections of many. He can’t help but go through them again, his thoughts going south and thinking if he should give Mark a surprise wake up to show his appreciation for the photos. The sudden opening of his bedroom door told him otherwise. “Rise and shine!” Bam shouts as he walks in like he owns the place. Jaebum is ready to throttle him for if he wakes Mark so help him-...Mark starts to move, letting out a noise as he sits up. The blanket drops down low past his waist and would’ve gone further if Jaebum hadn’t been quick to cover him. “What’s going on?” Bam’s eyes zero in on Mark’s lovely marks all over his body and of course the lovely crop top. You can instantly tell what went down last night, especially by the smell alone. “Oh, looks like somebody had fun last night,” Bam snickers. He knew Jaebum wouldn’t be able to resist Mark in a crop top. The fact that it was still in one piece meant Jaebum wanted to see Mark in it again. “You can thank me anytime.” Jaebum sets the camera down on the bedside table, “Mark should still be sleeping!” Jaebum growls but then the others pop their heads in. “Mom, Dad!” Lilly greets. Mark and Jaebum both smile sweetly at her. “Can I come in yet?” she asks. “Give your Mother a second,” Jaebum says and she nods before ducking back out with Sheena. Mark keeps the blanket wrapped around him as he heads into the walk in closet for some pants. Bam can’t help but whistle at the marks above Mark’s ass when Mark drops the blanket before shutting the door behind him. “Stop looking!” Jaebum throws a random shirt at his face. “Ok! I’m good!” Mark hollers out as he exits the closet. Sheena and Lilly come running in with Youngjae walking behind. Bam frowns, “Is Yugyeom actually asleep against the door frame right now?” Bam walks out to go check. “Did you two sleep good?” Mark asks and they nod. “But Kyo is having one of those days.” Sheena agrees, “Said he was tired again.” Mark frowns, his motherly instincts making him head toward their room when Danny comes in with Kyo in his arms. “Here we are. Right to Mom.” Mark makes grabby hands and Danny hands over Kyo. Kyo instantly makes a happy noise at that as he snuggles against Mark. “He’s gonna be in his twenties and still want you to hold him,” Jaebum says while watching his son fondly. Lilly goes over to her father, “Can we have pancakes?” Jaebum ruffles her hair, “I don’t see why not. You two wanna help me?” Sheena jumps for joy, “Yes, yes!” He gets up as they try to pull them out of bed to move faster. “Jeez, are you guys that hungry or just want to make a mess?” Lilly giggles as Sheena exclaims, “Both!” Jaebum kisses Mark’s forehead before kissing the top of Kyo’s head as he passes by, “Wanna come down with Kyo and sit near me?” he asks and Mark smiles back at him, “Like I’d miss the wonderful mess you guys are gonna make.” Youngjae on the other hand was curious to know what Jaebum had been looking at. So when they walked out of the room, he is quick to pick up the camera to look. Needless to say he shouldn’t have as his eyes take in the many intimate poses between Jaebum and Mark. “Wow,” he’s speechless as he sets the camera back down. He’s seen the pack get pretty close to just going butt naked and doing it in front of them but to actually see it and from Mark and Jaebum no less...just wow. He finally understood how Yugyeom felt when he had been stuck in the room with them. “Youngjae?” Danny calls out as he pops his head back into the room when he realized Youngjae hadn’t followed. “Oh! Coming!” Youngjae says and hurries over to Danny’s side. They exit the room to find Yugyeom had indeed fallen asleep while standing up against the door frame and Bam was taking photos with his phone of it.

Making their way downstairs, Yugyeom leans against Bam’s side once they sit at the dining table. Danny helps by setting the table as Youngjae gets everyone’s drinks. Mark sits propped back against the wall with Kyo curled up in his arms as he watches Jaebum interact with Sheena and Lilly. Jaebum made sure to help when needed and made sure neither of them would hurt themselves. When the mess started to happen as the machine was set too fast, Jaebum’s laugh fills the air along with Lilly and Sheena’s giggles. Jaebum was a great father and watching him made Mark’s heart swell with love. “He’s got the heart eyes going,” Bam teases. Jaebum looks over his shoulder at that and locks eyes with Mark. He winks, making Mark show off his little canines. “Ugh, the fluff is too much!” Bam whines as Yugyeom pulls him into his arms to curl himself around him as he slowly wakes up. “Says the one currently being loved on by a giant sloth,” Youngjae retorts. Bam makes a face at that which has Youngjae cackling against Danny’s side. “Danny can you help me while I clean off their hands?” Jaebum asks. Danny perks up at that and jumps up excitedly, “Yeah, no problem.” Youngjae’s in mid laughter when he hears the ding on his phone. He almost forgotten all about this morning until he pulled his phone out and sees it’s the reply from the unknown number,

‘Everything will be explained. Can you meet now?’

So many emotions start to run through Youngjae. Denying them would just cause more problems. It would be better to get it out of the way now. 

‘Yeah. I’m assuming you’re nearby. Send me the place.’

With that, Youngjae locks his phone before starting to get up. “Where are you going?” Bam asks. The others look to him, “Is everything ok?” Mark asks next. Youngjae nods, putting on his best smile. “Everything’s great. I just got a text from Jhope. He asked for my help on something. It won’t take long so you guys enjoy breakfast and I’ll be back before you know it.” Danny looks like he wants to go with but Youngjae heads out the kitchen before he can mention it. Stay strong Youngjae. You can do this. Don’t let them know. They can’t know. Youngjae sends an actual text with Jhope and begs him to just play along if he gets asked anything. 

‘Ok. Though it has me curious cause this is unlike you.’

Youngjae will reply to Jhope’s text later as another text from the unknown number pops up with the place. It really was nearby. Just how long had they been looking for him? Waiting? Sighing, Youngjae heads to the underground garage to hop into his car. 

His nerves were bad. His hands shook the entire ride over. The more he thought about what this could be about made him feel worse and worse. Going by himself was a red flag but Youngjae doesn’t want to get the others involved. Them staying away and out of this would keep them safe and that’s what Youngjae wants. He never wants his past to hurt them like it had hurt him. The car had been parked five minutes ago as Youngjae glances up at the small rundown cafe. Even now through the window, he can see the person. Someone he hasn’t seen in ages as they’re in a dark hoodie hunched over the tiny booth. Youngjae takes a deep breath, “You can do this. Just find out what’s going on and then get out of there.” Easy. But it’s never just that simple. Finally getting out of the car, Youngjae pushes himself to go across the street. His legs feel like jelly while his breathing picks up. His heart is already beating fast that by the time his hand touches the door handle, he thinks it might burst. Every part of him wanted to turn around and run. To call and tell the others. Swallowing it all down, Youngjae opens the door. The sound of the jingle is heard but the person doesn’t lift their head. Youngjae smiles at the old lady behind the counter as he makes his way down to the booth in the far corner. Sliding down into the booth across from them, Youngjae doesn’t get a word out as the person lifts their head. The hood is being removed and Youngjae comes face to face with them. “It’s been a while hasn’t it, Youngjae?” Youngjae feels all the past memories trying to come forth. Youngjae clutches his knees, expression faltering, “Hello, Hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does this mean? I'm sure you guys have many questions that are dying to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

“I never thought you’d call me that again.” Despite the two being related, his older brother looks more like their father while Youngjae looks more like their mother. “Old habits die hard,” Youngjae is quick to say as he looks away from his brother’s gaze. Yoh nods, eyes looking away too, “I’m gonna cut to why I contacted you. We already don’t have much time…” Youngjae finds himself looking up again. Not much time? “Father fell sick.” Three words. It’s all it took to turn Youngjae’s world upside down. Youngjae starts to shake his head but Yoh continues, “There’s a war going on between us vampires and the werewolves. Tell me you know this.” Youngjae doesn’t like his brother’s stern and cold gaze so he looks past him at the decor on the wall across the room. “It doesn’t involve me-” Yoh reaches over the booth to yank Youngjae forward. Their faces are up close now as Yoh bares fangs, “Whether you like it or not, it does involve you. If father dies, guess who the next in line is?” Youngjae knows but he doesn’t want it to be true. It’s his brother or him. Either of them could be the next heir to the throne. And with the war going on, this puts them in a very dangerous situation. “I don’t want it,” Youngjae admits. He never did. He was never close to anyone other than his brother. But they both moved on...his brother moved on without him. So why does he want to drag him back in? “I don’t want it either,” Yoh mutters, letting go of Youngjae roughly. Youngjae lands back into his seat in the booth as his brother’s eyes bore into his. Youngjae feels his emotions going haywire. He knew this wasn’t anything good. Why else would his brother contact him after all this time. All because his brother wants to drag him into this war. So he can take over instead of his brother. “We don’t have a choice. It won’t be long before the werewolves find out about father and if we don’t work together, we’re both going to be killed before we can blink. And they won’t stop at just us. Our packs will be affected as well.” It’s like cold water is poured over him. His brother left him for a pack of his own. Images of Youngjae desperately trying to get his brother to take him with him just to have his brother toss him aside before abandoning him. Why should he care about him and his pack? Two photos are set in front of him and Youngjae’s eyes look down to find two little girls around the same age as Lilly and Sheena. Oh...oh no. These were his brother’s children. You can see the mother standing there with her daughters. His brother had a family of his own on top of a pack. He realizes his brother doesn’t want to be here either. He doesn’t want to have anything to do with this but because of his family, he’s putting everything on the line. He’s pretty sure no one even knows he has kids and he hopes to keep it that way. It would mean his brother would have to fight in this war and end it before it went too far. Youngjae can see in his brother’s eyes the love and affection he holds for those three people in the photos as he doesn’t look away from it. “Father is demanding us to come back home for these personal matters.” Youngjae doesn’t know what to do. He can’t just ignore this. If his brother could find him then surely his father and his men could as well. And if not them, then the werewolves next. Once word got out that his father had sons, the hunt would be on. And that would put his pack and others in so much danger. “How much time do I have?” Youngjae needs time to think. Time to come up with a plan. “A week.” Youngjae’s head snaps up, “A week?” he asks in shock. Yoh clicks his tongue, “You’re lucky it’s even a week. I already spent enough time chasing your ass down. A week and no more. We’ll meet here again with the time I send you the day before.” Youngjae could only nod, unable to form words and his brother doesn’t wait to hear any as he gets up and leaves Youngjae lost in his thoughts. So many things are running through his head. If he doesn’t show up or if he does. Cause if he goes and his father ends up dying then a new heir had to take over right away and Youngjae doesn’t want to be the one. He’s torn on what to do but he knows he has to go. But how does he explain that to the others? Make up a fake mission? But for how long? He doesn’t even know. Danny would want to follow though. The whole pack would in fact. Oh god, Danny. He had a week to spend with Danny, a week where he might not get another day. He’d have to make the best of it. He’d have to...Youngjae closes his eyes. He can’t think about that right now. Not yet…

Jackson and Jinyoung walk hand in hand through the BTS facility. Both are just radiating happiness and practically glowing from their honeymoon well spent. The fact that they’re here already is a surprise. They actually decided to end their honeymoon a little early because let’s be honest, they miss the pack and they really want to see their daughter. So they headed to a hotel nearby the day before just so they could surprise the others. Jinyoung smirks, his eyes playful as Jackson squeezes the giant panda bear under his arm. “She has plenty of stuffed animals already,” Jinyoung chuckles but Jackson shakes his head, “You can never have too many.” Jinyoung teases him fondly before saying, “You know Jaebum had hoped during all the chaos that the giant teddy bear would’ve been destroyed but that thing manages to survive anything.” Jackson throws his head back in laughter. “Nothing can defeat our love, babe.” Jinyoung does that breathtaking eye smile as his smile grows. Jackson gently bumps their shoulders as he squeezes his hand. “I can’t wait until Lilly and Kyo’s gifts arrive.” Jackson’s eyes shine with mischief. “He’s going to murder you.” Jackson grin just grows. “Hey guys!” The two turn their attention to Jhope walking toward them with Suga. “I thought you guys weren't coming back till tomorrow?” Suga questions as Jhope gives the two hugs. “We wanted to surprise everyone,” Jinyoung states before moving to hug Suga. “Oh no. Just cause we had a moment up on the rooftop does not mean you can hug me freely.” Jinyoung doesn’t take no for an answer though and pulls Suga into his embrace. The entire time Suga looks like he’s being tortured as he tries to get out of his hold. “Let go!” Jinyoung on the other hand is enjoying it to the fullest. “No fair! I never get hugs from Suga!” When Jinyoung finally lets go, Suga sighs in relief before he sees Jackson trying to come at him now. Suga instantly stops Jackson by putting his hand against Jackson’s face, “No.” Jhope and Jinyoung laugh cause even though Suga could’ve stopped Jinyoung, he still allowed it but he wasn’t going to give Jackson the same privilege. Jackson huffs but gives up for now. “One day!” Jackson points at him as Suga starts to walk away. Jhope waves while Suga flicks him the bird, “In your dreams,” Suga retorts. Jackson and Jinyoung smile at Suga’s actions before they keep going.

“Blue, blue, blue,” Kyo sing songs as he colors in the words slowly. He’s currently in Mark’s lap and helping the others make welcome home signs for Jackson and Jinyoung that are coming back tomorrow. Sheena and Lilly are coloring the same paper while Kyo works on the one with Mark. Yugyeom and Bam are bickering over using the same colored pen. “You’ve been using it for five minutes now!” Yugyeom claims while Bam keeps Yugyeom back by using his arm, “You can’t rush perfection!” Mark ends up finding the same color in another pack and hands it to Yugyeom. Yugyeom lights up, and if his tail was out it’d be wagging away happily. “Thanks hyung!” before he elbows Bam so he can reach a certain part of the paper to draw on. Danny can’t help but make a face when he sees what Jaebum is drawing, “What is that?” Jaebum huffs cause here the teasing will come again, “It’s Jinyoung in his fox form.” Danny doesn’t know who he’s been looking at but Jinyoung looks nothing like that. It looks more like a weird made up creature but Danny doesn’t have the heart to tell him. “I like it. It’s really good.” Jaebum is shocked before he’s grinning. “Oh no, you boosted his ego. Now he’s going to think he’s Picasso,” Yugyeom says. Bam finally looks up from what he’s doing to look at Jaebum’s drawing, “Oh my god! Someone destroy that thing before it comes to life!” Jaebum frowns, “It’s not that bad!” Sheena hums as she leans over to take a look, “Wow. It is bad.” Jaebum whines, “Oh come on! Lilly, tell me it isn’t so.” Lilly gives him an apologetic smile, “Well…” Jaebum is full on pouting now as he throws his colored pencil to the side. Kyo reaches over to pat Jaebum’s back, “It’s ok, Dad. We can’t be good at everything.” Jaebum sulks further, “Thanks, son.” Mark tries to hide the smile behind his hand before leaning over to press a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek, “I think Jinyoung will love it.” Jaebum perks up at Mark’s kiss and words, “You think so?” Bam snorts, “Yeah, love laugh-Ow!” Mark’s one claw dug into Bam’s side but it was hidden from Jaebum’s view. Mark kept the sweet smile on his face as he nods, “I do. I think you should draw Jackson too.” Danny bites his lip as Mark is too precious and encouraging Jaebum. “Do you think Mark wants to see how bad Jackson’s will look too?” Yugyeom whispers into Bam’s ear. Jaebum gets all excited, “You’re right! I should. Where’s the black colored pencil?” Mark helps him find one and Jaebum sticks his tongue out in concentration as he dives in to draw Jackson. The others get lost in concentration as well as they try to finish what they started. Danny has his thoughts trailing as he looks down at the time. It’s been way too long now and he hasn’t heard from Youngjae. Youngjae said he’d be back after breakfast but that didn’t happen and he hadn’t replied to his text he sent him. He’s sure Youngjae is just busy with Jhope but it worries him. The sound of the door unlocking is heard and Danny perks up. That must be Youngjae. The others perk up as well while Danny gets up to rush to greet Youngjae. Upon getting to the entrance he finds it’s not Youngjae but Jackson and Jinyoung. “Oh! It’s you two!” Danny doesn’t hesitate to hug them. “Who was it supposed to be?” Jackson is curious to know as they pull back, but he doesn’t get his answer as you can hear, “DAD! MOM!” before Sheena comes flying past and into both their arms. “I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!” It was a heartwarming scene to watch. But then Sheena gasps, “You two aren’t supposed to be back yet! Ah! Wait! You can’t come into the living room yet! You’ll ruin the surprise!” She wiggles her way out of their hold. Jackson kept the panda bear hidden behind his back as the three watch Sheena race back into the living room. “A surprise?” Jinyoung is curious too. “Hurry!” Lilly exclaims. You can hear commotion from the living room that even Danny took off to go help. What on earth was going on in there? “Not there! Here!” Bam hollers. “It’s gonna rip!” Yugyeom is heard next. “Tape, tape it!” Kyo calls out next. “I’m not finished with this yet though!” Jaebum grumbles. “It’s ugly enough!” Bam says. “A little to the left, Danny,” Mark instructs. “Here?” Jinyoung and Jackson’s curiosity was growing. They share a look, especially when they hear, “Blow!” from Yugyeom. “I can’t blow any faster!” Bam hollers back. Jackson gestures if they should take a peek and Jinyoung can’t resist anymore. When they hear a loud noise, the two rush forth just to have confetti shoot off in their faces from Kyo and Lilly, “Surprise!” The pack shouts. Jackson and Jinyoung take in the giant banner that read, ‘Welcome Home’ with papers taped on underneath from the different pack members. Balloons were all over the place along with streamers. It had the two grinning in happiness. “You guys act like we’ve been gone forever,” Jinyoung says though he’s truly happy to receive this. Jackson is looking all over the place so he can soak up every detail. His eyes land on Jaebum’s drawings and he frowns, “What is that?” he mumbles. He touches Jinyoung and points. Jinyoung instantly notices it’s Jaebum’s drawings cause come on, he’s grown up with the man. Jinyoung tries really hard not to crack up, “It’s from Jaebum...I think it’s supposed to be us in our other form?” Jackson squints for there’s no way that’s what they look like. “You look like a pokemon on drugs,” Jackson states and Jinyoung can’t hold back his laughter. “I look worse. I can’t even describe what I’m supposed to be.” Jinyoung’s laughter gets louder and Jackson starts to laugh too. “I told you Jinyoung would laugh,” Bam snickers. “It’s not funny,” Jaebum says while crossing his arms over his chest. Jackson holds his hand out and shakes it frantically as he tries to get a hold of himself. “No, no. We’re not laughing at you. It’s good. I love it.” Jinyoung wipes tears from his eyes before pulling Jaebum into a hug, “We love it. Thank you guys, really.” The kids clap in happiness knowing the surprise went well. “Speaking of surprises…” Jackson states before he pulls the panda out from behind him. “This is for you,” he holds it out for Sheena. Sheena gasps before clutching onto it, “AH! I love it! It even has a little bow! And a heart!” She squeezes it, pushing in the heart and it starts talking. It’s a recording of Jackson’s voice saying I love you three thousand. Her eyes light up and she pushes the heart in again. This time it was Jinyoung’s voice saying I love you three thousand. She starts to tear up as happiness overwhelms her. “Oh honey, “Jinyoung gets out as she goes into his arms and starts crying. “I love it so much. I love you and Dad so much.” Jinyoung’s heart swells as he kisses her forehead, “And we love you.” Jackson comes in close to hug both of them as the pack watches the sweet moment. When Sheena recollects herself the twins move forward, “Come read what we wrote!” “We also drew things too!” The two take a closer look but after a while Jackson frowns, “Where’s Youngjae?” Jinyoung nods in agreement, “Yeah. I was wondering the same thing.” The pack all start to frown, “He said he had to take care of something with Jhope,” Mark says. Jackson and Jinyoung both share a look before turning to the others, “But we saw Jhope earlier and he was with Suga as they were heading out,” Jinyoung replies. The pack start to wonder and get worried but before they can think too much into it, Youngjae suddenly appears. “GUYS!” His voice is loud as he back hugs Jackson and Jinyoung both in greeting. “Where have you been?” Jaebum asks. Youngjae has his big grin on his face, “Ah, I’m sorry for being late. Funny thing was-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as the doorbell rings. The pack perks up, “Who could it be?” Bam wonders. Jaebum heads toward the entrance as Jackson starts to smirk, “Oh, this must be the gifts that arrived for Lilly and Kyo.” Lilly and Kyo get all excited, “For us?!” Jinyoung ruffles their hair, “Yep, for you two. Couldn’t leave you guys out.” The two jump for joy when they hear a, “Oh hell no.” The others are super curious. Bam and Yugyeom rush forth to see what gifts could be when they see Jimin standing in the entrance way with Jungkook. “But it is, Jaebum! Two gifts specifically for the twins!” Jimin smiles brightly. Yugyeom’s eyes go wide as he can see what is behind the door that no way in hell it was gonna fit. “Take it back,” Jaebum growls but Jungkook shakes his head. “You can’t hate the messenger.” Jimin starts to walk past, “Better make way, things are gonna get a little tight for a moment.” Yugyeom and Bam see Jimin raise his fingers as a tiny sparkling aura rolls around in his hand. Oh shit. The two rush back, shoving the others with them. There’s noise and commotion until Jimin and Jungkook are standing in front of the couch. The pack are in a tangled mess on the floor before their eyes take in two giant stuffed animals. They were the same size as the giant teddy bear but one was a dragon while the other is a black panther. “There! Now it’s your guys’ problem. Your welcome Jackson. By the way, Namjoon says if you even so much as think of getting another one he will personally end you. That is all. Hope you guys have a great day!” Jimin heads toward the front, stepping over the pack. “Good seeing you two are back safe and sound!” Jungkook calls out as he trails behind Jimin. “AH! So cool!” Kyo shouts. “This one is so fluffy!” Lilly squeals as they race toward them. Youngjae cackles, finding enjoyment out of this cause he knows what this means. It’s now not just one rival, but three. And both of these stuffed animals were things Mark loved. Speaking of Mark, his eyes were wide in awe and you could see sparkles in them. Mark wants. He wants so bad. “Mark, don’t you even think about it.” Jaebum is already throwing a tantrum. “But Bummie…” Mark whines. Mark gets this look in his eye that has Jaebum rushing to get to him but Mark is already shifting into his black cat and he pounces on both while Jaebum is stuck in the mess of limbs. The pack all laugh and smile while Jaebum sulks on the floor. All while Mark makes himself comfortable by turning and kneading with his paws before eventually curling up. Kyo and Lilly move around till they get comfortable to snuggle with their Mother. “Oo! I want to join!” Yugyeom exclaims as he rushes forth. “Me too!” Bam adds. Danny pulls Youngjae forth as Sheena pushes against Jackson and Jinyoung to join even though the two were already heading over there. It just left Jaebum there on the floor sulking like a kid. “Come join us,” Jinyoung says but Jaebum pouts, “No.” It’s not until Mark starts meowing cutely that has Jaebum starting to cave, “But you like them more than me!” Mark meows again and Jaebum gets up in a flash before racing toward them in his panther form. The pack all get moved some as Jaebum gets his way and is now cuddling with Mark. “Jesus, what did Mark say?” Bam wonders out loud. “I think I can take a wild guess,” Jackson snorts as he watches Jaebum put Mark carefully in between his front paws before he starts to give him a tongue bath. It’s not long before you can hear Mark’s purring that has all of them smiling. 

No one notices Youngjae’s sad expression before he manages to mask it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious on what Mark meowed to Jaebum, it was, "They would never replace Jaebum's pecs and really, I always wanted you to come snuggle with me in your panther form." So away Jaebum went to go snuggle with his mate! 
> 
> But poor Youngjae. A week is such a short time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have sexual content below in this chapter! Don't know if its a warning or a blessing...either way. Sorry this chapter is short but I hope you still enjoy!

Youngjae sits on the toilet seat with his knees to his chest. He took a ‘bathroom break’ so he could have a moment to himself. He was already slipping up with his facial expressions and needed to get that in check fast. You have a week Youngjae. A week! But his thoughts keep turning. Fear and worry rising to the surface. His brother didn’t mention anything about his pack so that must mean he doesn’t know about them yet but that’s what has him worried. What would happen if he did? This war is between their kind and werewolves and Youngjae has three pack members that are wolves. Given, they’re different in tiny ways but they’re still almost the same. They’re of the same breed anyway and can easily be mistaken. Youngjae wouldn’t put it past him that others of his kind would hate them just the same. Which would be a huge betrayal in his father’s eyes. Hoo boy, if they only knew he had strong feelings for one of them. Leaning his head against his knees, he wraps his arms around himself. So much was at stake (no pun intended). It still makes him laugh pitifully at his attempt at humor even in this situation though. Where does he start? Should he try and come up with something now to distance himself from them so he doesn’t chance anyone finding out about his pack? But then things could go south so fast when he goes with his brother to meet their father. This could be his last time with the pack. Like ever. His conversation with Danny comes to mind. How happy Danny had gotten once they talked. They’re supposed to be trying new things. To continue the courting until the final answer is given by Youngjae. He may be being selfish right now but he wants to spend this week with Danny and the pack. He wants to try all those things with Danny. He wants to make this the best week possible for Danny. Three words come forth and Youngjae has to suck in air before they come out of his mouth. It took being put in this situation to realize his true feelings and now it hurts. It hurts so bad to know he’d have to part. And he’s already wasting time…

Coming back out, he finds the pack is still asleep curled around each other but Danny had woken up. He’s in his wolf form and his head perked up as he sees Youngjae come back. Youngjae can’t help but smile as he sees Danny’s tail start thumping and it’s hitting Jackson in the face. Youngjae gestures with his finger for Danny to follow him. You didn’t have to tell Danny twice as he gets down from the giant stuffed animals before striding after Youngjae. He’s curious to know what Youngjae wants as he follows him up the stairs. Youngjae slips into his bedroom and Danny runs with his tongue sticking out till he hops up onto the bed. He circles several times before plopping down and looks right at Youngjae happily. It made Youngjae’s chest ache and swell with emotions all at once. Youngjae shuts the door behind him and locks it before heading over to the bed. His heart is beating fast and he knows he’s getting red. How do the others do it? They look so confident and natural as they just go for it. They’ll even say it out loud, not caring if others hear it. All while he is getting shy just thinking about it. Danny waits patiently though, knowing Youngjae wants to say something. “I um…” his voice went high pitched and now his nerves were really going. Argh! This was hard. “Ki-kis-” Fuck it. Youngjae can’t get his voice to stop shaking so he’ll need to take action! He can do this! So he grabs Danny’s face before leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. He pulls back fast, all beet red but looking more confident. “There. That’s what I wanted-” he’s cut off as Danny shifts back just to surge forward and capture Youngjae’s lips against his. Danny couldn’t help it. Youngjae was just too cute. Youngjae almost falls backwards off the bed but Danny is quick to wrap an arm around his middle before pulling him flush against his body. All while still kissing him. Youngjae’s lips tingle as little shocks run through his body that made him gasp against Danny’s mouth. All thoughts as well as the outside world slowly disappeared as it became only about Danny. Danny’s lips move slowly now, not wanting to scare him off and Youngjae finds himself relaxing. His heart is still beating fast but he’s not scared of these feelings that can be overwhelming. He wants to keep going. In fact, he wants to go a bit further. He wants to go through these things with Danny and he knows Danny would be right there to catch him if it went too far. “Please,” Youngjae whispers against his lips. It’s all he can get out and he hopes Danny understands what he’s asking for. Danny does. His one hand coming up to cup his face so he can deepen the kiss. Youngjae’s breath hitches as the shocks turn into jolts now. He can feel every little thing as Danny applies more pressure with his lips. Can feel how slightly chapped they are. How warm it feels and how he finds himself craving more. When the tip of Danny’s tongue swipes out, Youngjae doesn’t retreat. He lets his lips part and Danny tilts his head to gain access better. The moment their tongues tangle, Youngjae lets out a noise. His hands dug into the front of Danny’s shirt as Danny kisses him like he’s trying to devour him whole. It has Youngjae’s body trembling and weak. Little moans coming forth as Youngjae finds himself reacting strongly to Danny. They pull back for air but Danny keeps Youngjae close. He doesn’t want him to freak out over these feelings and he knows they’re strong. He can smell that Youngjae is aroused as well as feel it against him. He’s in the same boat as well. Just by simply kissing and Danny is hard as a rock. Youngjae’s claws and fangs had come out, his eyes flashing back and forth as he tries to calm himself. “Should we stop?” Danny asks. His voice is rough and he looks wrecked, which isn’t helping Youngjae any. “No.” Youngjae doesn’t want to stop. He wants to feel more. “More.” Danny’s breath hitches at that. This is another big step they’re about to take. Danny almost wants to ask again just to be sure as he starts to get nervous himself. He doesn’t want to mess this up. He wants Youngjae to not only feel good but have the best experience as well. Danny is new at this though too. What if he messes this up? Loses control? He’s already reacting just as strongly to Youngjae as he is to him. “Danny…” Youngjae calls out his name and brings his focus back on him. “It’ll be ok. Start small.” Youngjae could see Danny was just as nervous as he was. He didn’t want Danny to think this was all on him. They’re in this together. Danny nods, letting out a breath of air as his hands shake against Youngjae. It’s kind of comforting in a way to Youngjae. It lets him know Danny is just as affected by all these emotions and feelings. They really are like some teenagers who don’t know what they’re doing. Youngjae’s smile that was growing turns into an open mouth silent moan as Danny’s hands go under his shirt to touch bare skin. It burns but in a delicious way and he’s only touching. His hands sliding up slowly as he maps out Youngjae’s upper body. He’s sure Danny can feel the slight trembles and jolts as Danny touches more sensitive areas than others. And all of it was driving Youngjae up the wall. The moment Danny rolls a thumb over his nipple, Youngjae’s whole body jerks and a loud moan escapes him. Both still at that cause the reaction was both embarrassing for one and such a turn on for the other. “You like that?” Danny asks as he does it again. Youngjae can’t help another moan coming out as his hips jerked forward. It’s like jolts are sent straight down to his dick. Who knew his nipples could be so sensitive. They weren't like this before. Danny uses this distraction to lift Youngjae’s shirt up and Youngjae has no choice but to take the shirt off the rest of the way. He gets shy afterwards and tries to cover up but Danny dives forward and latches his mouth against Youngjae’s left nipple. Youngjae cries out as Danny’s tongue flicks and sucks away. It makes Youngjae cling to Danny’s back as he gets more vocal. It just encourages Danny to go further so he ends up biting a little before pulling with his teeth and Youngjae freaking loses it. The cry he lets out is so loud, his hips rutting forward as he’s practically humping Danny’s thigh now. Oh. Youngjae is really into biting. It makes Danny want to bite more. He lifts his head as Youngjae curled forward and had draped himself over Danny’s shoulder. His neck was in perfect view for the taking. Unable to resist the urge, he bites down on the side of Youngjae’s neck just enough for Youngjae to feel it. And feel it he does. Youngjae shakes, voice loud with a drawn out moan. Danny could feel Youngjae’s cock throb against his thigh and just knows it caused him great pleasure. “Danny…” his voice is so wrecked and pleading. His eyes half lidded and blown with arousal and emotion. Danny growls, moving Youngjae to his back. Before Youngjae can process being moved, Danny bites down again before sucking and Youngjae’s hips jerk up. It causes both to groan loudly as now Danny is slotted between Youngjae’s legs and with Youngjae’s hips jerking, it caused their cocks to rub through their pants. Danny can’t help but grind down against him but it was getting on the verge of painful. The pants needed to go. “Can I take these off?” Danny asks as he hooks a finger through one of the belt loops. “I’ll leave our underwear on. I just want to make it more comfortable for us.” Youngjae seems a little hesitant. If Youngjae wants to stop here then they would no questions asked. But Youngjae nods with permission as he tries to lift Danny’s shirt, “This too.” Oh. Youngjae wants to see him shirtless too? It gives Danny more confidence as he sits back to pull his shirt off in one swift movement. Youngjae’s eyes instantly land on Danny’s fit body. He’s gained more muscle over the years and is no longer the lanky boy from back in the secret service. Youngjae can’t help but run his hands up to Danny’s chest, “Wow,” it’s breathless. Women would kill to have a man with a body like this and yet Danny wanted him. Even if they never ended up getting sexual, Danny still wanted him. It makes him overwhelmed with emotion that he pulls Danny back down to kiss him. It grows heated fast, Danny’s hands moving to take Youngjae’s pants off before his own. The moment their cocks touch through their underwear, Youngjae can’t help the needy moans that come forth. It’s like a switch has been flipped in this moment as the two go instinctively. Both just feeling the other and wanting more. Hands are roaming, lips still attached while they rut against the other. The friction is smoother and it’s hot. So hot. Precum wets the front of their underwear with each thrust of hips. Even through the underwear, Youngjae can tell Danny is big and is bigger than his own. It has him reaching down to feel. He doesn’t know where the braveness came from but he’s committed as his hand tries to wrap around the base. Danny hips stutter, groaning breathlessly against Youngjae’s ear as he curls forward. “G-good...your hand feels good.” Danny can’t help but thrust back and forth with Youngjae just holding his hand there almost in a fist. Danny’s moans are growing and it sounds so hot and sexy in his ear. Youngjae wants to hear more of it so he does another brave thing. He lets go before he pulls down Danny’s underwear. Danny gasps at the cold air hitting his cock as it springs free. Youngjae’s eyes are glued to Danny’s cock. He never thought he’d find a cock interesting but yet he was and it made his own cock twitch. Hurrying before he chickens out, Youngjae has his hand touch Danny’s bare cock and the reaction is so worth it. Danny’s groan turns into a little growl, cock throbbing and radiating heat. “Please,” Danny begs, claws tearing into the sheets as he tries to reel in control. Youngjae can feel his fangs grazing his shoulder as Danny pants. Youngjae takes both hands and makes a fist around Danny’s cock, “Like this?” Youngjae is shy but Danny nods before he starts moving his hips. “Tighter,” Danny says and Youngjae ends up squeezing before releasing slightly. Danny groans are louder, breath harsher as his hips move while the pressure builds. Youngjae thinks this is the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed and he’s seen a lot in his day. Feeling Danny pulsing, his veins getting bigger as his cock looks close to exploding. Hearing Danny constantly making noises near his ear as his hips move faster and faster. Danny was losing control but Youngjae wasn’t stopping him. He didn’t want to. It was all so erotic. “So good...gonna cum...wanna cum all over you...wanna mark you...please...please let me...Youngjae…” he’s saying Youngjae’s name over and over again. Youngjae can’t look away and starts to feel weird himself but not in a bad way. In a really good way. A way that keeps building and building like he might explode. “Y-yeah...you can…” Youngjae can barely get the words out when Danny cries out. His hips jerk a few more times before his cock pulses and he’s shooting cum past Youngjae’s fingers. Youngjae gasps in surprise at the hot liquid hitting his skin in different places while Danny shakes and tries to ride out his orgasm. Youngjae lied, that was one of the hottest things he’s ever seen to date. It takes a few seconds for Danny to come down but then he’s moving back. His eyes are of his wolf and he’s looking down at Youngjae with such hunger. Hands come to rub the cum across more parts of Youngjae’s body. Youngjae whines, feeling his body becoming over sensitive. It’s almost painful as he needs relief of some kind. “Danny...too much...hurts.” Danny knows exactly what Youngjae is talking about though Youngjae may not know what’s happening. But he obviously is close to cumming. He just needs that little push and Danny knows what to do. Sliding his hand down into Youngjae’s underwear, Youngjae’s eyes go wide before a long moan comes forth when Danny wraps his hand around his cock. “F-feel weird...g-good...but scared…” It’s overwhelming. What is this sensation and why is it so strong? Danny leans forward, his hand starting to pump Youngjae’s cock while still covered in his cum. “It’s ok, Youngjae. I know it’s scary but trust me. It’ll feel really good, just let go.” Moans are torn from him, one hand clinging to Danny’s wrist that is jacking him off. “Danny...can’t...too much...Danny, Danny...DANNY!” Youngjae shouts as everything hits him hard. It was blinding pleasure that struck every nerve. His cock spurting as Youngjae experiences his very first orgasm. Danny watches as Youngjae convulses, Youngjae not even aware he’s still saying Danny’s name through whines and moans. It’s not until Youngjae starts to slowly come down that Danny stops. And when Youngjae’s eyes open and lock with his, Danny gives him a dopey grin. “How are you feeling?” Youngjae grins back at him, “Good, like jello.” Danny chuckles. “You’re ok though? I didn’t hurt you?” Youngjae shakes his head, “No. Thank you. You were great.” Danny beams at that before leaning down to press a quick peck to Youngjae’s lips, “Don’t move. I’ll be back with something to help clean us up.” Youngjae couldn’t move even if he wanted to right now. He felt relaxed and like he’s on cloud nine. And when Danny comes back to start cleaning up gently, Youngjae feels more emotions come forth. Like how right this felt. How he didn’t feel regret or weird afterwards. He felt safe and...and happy. Danny truly made him happy. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Danny comes into his blurry vision as Youngjae realizes he must be crying. “You...make me happy,” Youngjae gets out and Danny’s expression goes so soft when the words sink in. Hands caress his face before removing stray hairs from his face. “You make me happy too.” Youngjae’s heart both swelled and ached painfully. He never wanted this week to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there were no mistakes cause my proof reading was a little rushed. Have to head into work now. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I had to go to the er last night cause the pain over the past few months had gotten too much. Now I'm thousands of dollars in debt, had a shot in my butt and trying to get the antibiotics I need from the pharmacy that says it's gonna cost me an arm and a leg. So depression is at all time high! But I wanted to try and make others smile and get through a rough day so here is another chapter. Sorry if it has mistakes for this medicine makes me feel weird (and sleepy) that they gave me from the hospital.

Youngjae is so shy right now. Like wow. They actually did something extremely intimate. It was a little scary but for the most part he felt really good and Danny held him steady. It was...nice. Very good actually. He could see himself doing it again just maybe not so soon, but then again he didn’t have much time. He just wished he knew how long this could take. If he would be able to come back. It all depended on his father and how things went down. What if it ended up taking years? He wouldn’t be able to survive that long without Mark or Danny’s blood. He could stock up for a good bit if he began drinking more amounts from either but then after a few months, he would need more or things would go south fast. He’ll have to go talk to Jin and Namjoon when he gets the chance. “What is it?” Danny asks, fingers tilting Youngjae’s chin up so he can look at him. Danny can see something is bothering Youngjae. Youngjae finds himself blushing the moment their eyes meet but he doesn’t pull away from him. “I um...the others are gonna know,” it’s not a lie per say cause this thought has crossed his mind but it didn’t outweigh the bigger situation at hand. Danny’s expression softens, “I doubt they’ll tease you, especially cause they know how big of a step this is. They’ll probably be a lot of congrats though.” Knowing the pack, they’ll want to throw a huge party so Youngjae will feel more comfortable about it. It has Youngjae smiling. His pack truly love and care about him. “Think we can sneak to the kitchen before they notice? I’m starving.” Danny nods, “We just have to be sneaky.”

Well they tried to be sneaky anyway. Once they opened the bedroom door they could hear chatter from downstairs so the others were up already. Youngjae grows nervous but Danny squeezes his hand, “It’ll be ok.” Danny still waits until Youngjae is ready and when he gives the nod, he leads Youngjae down the hallway. Youngjae holds on for dear life. The closer they get to the stairs, the more his nerves go. They’re gonna know right away what went down. Not only from the smell alone but from the hickey that is on his neck. But when he glances over to Danny, he sees Danny is beaming. A big grin on his face as happiness radiates off of him. Did he do that? They reach the stairs and the pack all turn their attention to them. “Hey guys,” Danny says while Youngjae ducks close to Danny. The pack smiles fondly as both Danny and Youngjae are beet red while holding hands and looking straight at the ground now. It was cute. Jaebum makes a face, “I didn’t get to give you the talk yet!” Bam makes a face, “Ew, no. You’ll scare them and make it awkward.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that, “I’ll scare them? You’d run them off for sure.” Bam huffs, “I would not! No one wants the parent talk about sex! And I remember afterwards the talk you gave Yugyeom and me!” While the two bicker, Jackson doesn’t hesitate to go over and hug them, “Congrats you two!” He pats them on the back as Jinyoung comes up beside them, “Did everything go well?” The two nod and Jinyoung’s expression softens, “I’m glad. I know things can be scary and getting intimate with someone can be nerve racking but it's important that you two take it nice and slow and communicate.” Youngjae knows the pack means well. As long as Danny and him are both happy and healthy, that’s all that matters. Even if they didn’t get intimate, the pack would still congratulate them because they can tell the two of them bonded closer. Bam and Jaebum are still bickering in the background even with Yugyeom physically lifting Bam to remove him but neither are stopping. Not until Mark bats at Jaebum’s face with his tiny paws. Jaebum instantly shuts up and looks down to find Mark shifted back into his cat form. He’s obviously trying to distract him and it’s working. Mark starts giving him kitten licks to his face that has Jaebum showing a loving expression. Bam can’t even continue bickering anymore either cause Mark is just too cute. “What were we arguing about again?” Yugyeom snorts, kissing Bam’s forehead, “You’re such a dork.” Bam doesn’t deny it. “Let’s play a game!” Sheena exclaims. Lilly and Kyo perk up at that. “Oo, yeah! Games!” Jackson agrees. “It needs to be something simple so it won’t wear Kyo out,” Mark says as he turns back into his regular form. Jaebum keeps Mark in his lap, pressing little kisses to the side of his face. “Then Kyo should decide the game,” Jinyoung states and the pack turn to Kyo. Kyo starts to think really hard when Lilly leans over to whisper into his ear. “Yeah! The mafia game!” 

They played a couple rounds already. It was head to head in some while other times the game ended mighty fast cause of a fit of laughter that would give things away. They had fun regardless but now that an hour went by, you could tell Kyo was growing tired. By this point, Kyo was in Mark’s lap as Mark was leaned back against Jaebum. Lilly stayed close, taking a hold of Kyo’s hand as Kyo decided to watch the rest play. It still made him happy just to be a part of the pack and there were many funny parts. Like right now as Jackson stared deeply into Jinyoung’s eyes. “So you’re not the mafia?” Jackson asks his mate. Jinyoung is having way too much fun with this. He’s a good actor and knows how to play a part well, even against his mate. “You can look at me all you want babe but I’m not the mafia.” Jackson tries to stare harder but Jinyoung is not cracking. “Ugh! I can’t tell if he is or not!” Sheena giggles at her parents. Bam points his finger at Jinyoung, “Oh come on! He’s very capable at being the mafia! I think that’s why he killed me off first cause he knows I’d see through his lies!” Jinyoung’s smirk comes forth, “He could be telling the truth or...he could just be a sore loser.” the others laugh. The whole round, Youngjae and Danny held hands, their knees always touching. It felt natural. It felt right. Youngjae felt so warm and happy. Danny couldn’t stop smiling either. his eyes kept glancing over to Youngjae whenever Youngjae did anything. He could simply be breathing and Danny would be fully content. “We need to decide!” Yugyeom states. “It’s Bam!” Sheena points. “Me?! I’m already dead!” Sheena giggles cause she forgot. “Maybe that means it’s you,” Lilly says. “I pick Sheena.” They go around in a circle and they end up picking Sheena. Sheena isn’t upset about it at all as she loves the attention on her. “Alright! Heads down and eyes closed,” Mark says and everyone does so. “Now, the mafia can lift their head.” Youngjae lifts his and his eyes meet Mark’s. Mark is like the mediator of the game and he gestures with his head on who Youngjae wants to pick. Youngjae tries not to laugh as he gestures to Jackson. Mark leans over and takes Jackson’s card. Jackson lets out a noise but holds it back last second and it has the others impatient to see what went down. “Ok, you can open your eyes now.” Jackson instantly plays dead dramatically. All three children go into a fit of laughter before Jackson whines, “I can’t believe I’ve been killed!” Jaebum is fully enjoying all of this, “Jinyoung probably killed you just to mess with your head.” Jinyoung laughs, playfully smacking Jaebum’s arm. “So you did kill me cause you’re the mafia!” Jackson hollers. “No! I’m not the mafia!” Jackson raises both eyebrows and gives Jinyoung a look, “You’re laughing and having a grand ole time like you are.” Jinyoung leans in closer to Jackson, trying to touch his arm but Jackson pouts and turn his face away. “Babe, please,” he gets out after another chuckle, “It wasn’t me.” Jackson can never ignore Jinyoung and ends up tilting his head to see Jinyoung giving him such a fond look now. It has Jackson deflating as he leans into him, lips brushing sweetly against his cheek, “I believe you.” Jinyoung beams at that. “It’s a trap Jackson!” Bam shouts, getting so into the game that he almost falls over but Yugyeom holds him steady. Sheena is full of giggles as she knows who the mafia is now but she won’t give it away. She rocks back and forth in wait for more chaos. “I’m telling you it’s Jinyoung,” Bam whispers to Yugyeom who nods. It sounds plausible but it could also be Jaebum. Or maybe Danny? Yugyeom looks over to Danny who is currently making heart eyes at Youngjae. Yugyeom snorts as that boy is too distracted right now to be the mafia. Which means… “Youngjae!” Youngjae hums as he looks up at his name being called. “You!” Yugyeom points dramatically. “You’ve been quiet this whole time which can only mean one thing! You’re the mafia!” Youngjae throws his head back in loud laughter, “Me? I’ve been over here enjoying the show!” Yugyeom knows Youngjae isn’t always innocent like he plays himself off to be. “Don’t play innocent! I pick Youngjae.” Youngjae mocks being offended, “I didn’t do anything! You could be the mafia too then!” Jaebum and Jinyoung share a look, “Youngjae has a point. You’ve been quiet too,” Jinyoung states. “Then Lilly is a high probability of being the mafia,” Yugyeom is quick to add. Lilly clutches the card close to her as she gives a big grin that has the others laughing hard. She’s trying so hard and it was adorable. “This is a tough one,” Jaebum lets out. “I bet Danny would know if Youngjae was lying,” Lilly brings up. Shit! Keep your heartbeat still, keep it still, Youngjae! Youngjae turns to look at Danny at the same time. Danny looks directly into his eyes and it’s like he’s staring deep into his soul. Youngjae feels his heart fluctuate but it eventually evens out. “Are you the mafia?” Danny asks and it’s almost a whisper. His fingers are running along the back of Youngjae’s hand in a soothing manner. But it’s like Youngjae doesn’t hear the question. Instead, it’s like it’s the last day he has with them and he’s being asked an entirely different question that he doesn’t know if he could lie though he knows he has to. He knows he’d have to mask everything in order for everyone to believe him. With that, the perfect mask clicks into place, “No,” Youngjae gets out. And just like that, “He’s not the mafia,” Danny says, looking to the pack. No one else questions him and move on to say it’s Jinyoung or Jaebum. Jinyoung and Jaebum are going back and forth on defending themselves while Youngjae can’t focus. His mind starts to wonder, expression sad for a moment as he’s unaware that Mark is watching him. 

In the end, they’re all killed and Youngjae is in fact the mafia that shocks all of them. “No way!” Yugyeom and Bam exclaim. “He’s so good at it,” Lilly comments. Jaebum and Jinyoung sulk at losing while Jackson is just happy Jinyoung didn’t kill him. Danny nudges Youngjae’s shoulder, “You did good.” Youngjae finds himself smiling at that as he cackles away in triumph. “Can we do more games?” Sheena asks. The pack look at the time. “It’s almost time for dinner. After that we can watch a movie though,” Mark answers. Kyo whines, turning to koala hug Mark, “Shh, I got you,” Mark whispers gently as he rubs Kyo’s back. “You take care of Kyo, I got dinner,” Jinyoung tells Mark. The pack start to get up and stretch. Youngjae sees Jinyoung head into the kitchen. “I’ll be right back,” Youngjae says to Danny before getting up to follow Jinyoung, “Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung acknowledges him by lifting his head, “I have a question.” Jinyoung’s expression softens before he starts to look into the fridge, “Ok.” Youngjae fiddles with his fingers as he gathers courage, “What are good couple things to do?” Jinyoung sets things down onto the counter, Youngjae helping as Jinyoung points to what he needs. “Couple things? Well, there’s plenty of things one can do. It really just depends on what the two people like. I’m assuming this is for you and Danny?” Youngjae nods, “I want to see him smile more. I want to give him more of my affection and lo..love,” his voice is very tiny at the end that Jinyoung has to strain to hear it. He ends up having a loving expression as he stands beside Youngjae. “Well how bout we all plan something to do over the week. We can do different things like bowling or something. That way if it becomes too much, you have us around. Unless you don’t need us-” Youngjae shakes his head, interrupting Jinyoung. He touches Jinyoung’s arm and squeezes it, “I really like that idea. I know going out with just the two of us is good but being with the pack...nothing beats that.” Jinyoung has to agree. The honeymoon was spectacular but being around the pack was the best feeling in the world. “Then it’s settled, I’ll let Jaebum know and we’ll go from there.” “Let Jaebum know what?” Jaebum asks as he steps into the kitchen to grab something to drink for Mark and him. “Youngjae and I thought it’d be a good idea to do more pack bonding this week before the next mission comes up.” Jaebum opens the fridge and pulls out a water for Mark and a soda for him. “Oh? That doesn’t sound bad at all. What did you guys have in mind?” Jaebum asks after closing the fridge and leaning against it. “Bowling would be a good start,” Jinyoung says, “Right Youngjae?” Youngjae nods. “Yeah. I like bowling and I think it would be fun for the others.” Jaebum takes a sip of his drink. “Then it’s settled. We’ll discuss it more over dinner with everyone and then start tomorrow morning.” Youngjae perks up at that. Jaebum lightly ruffles his hair after switching the two drinks to one hand, “Just take it easy. Let it come naturally.” Youngjae finds himself relaxing at his leader’s words. “And Bam said Jaebum would scare you two,” Jinyoung says as Jaebum heads out of the kitchen. Really, Bam had failed to realize Jaebum had wanted to tease them as well as make it known that they couldn’t just be messing around. Cause come on, this is Bam and Yugyeom we’re talking about here. They love to be goofy and horseplay. They were also teenagers back then. With Youngjae and Danny it would be different cause they’re much older and adults. Plus, this was very delicate for Youngjae so in no way would Jaebum try to scare him. “Babe, do you need some help?” Jackson asks as he comes into the kitchen next. This was Youngjae’s cue to head out as Jackson would want all of Jinyoung’s attention. Heading back to the living room, he finds Danny perking up instantly the moment his eyes land on Youngjae. He’d been waiting patiently in the same spot for Youngjae to come back. It was honestly adorable. “Youngjae!” Youngjae can feel his heart skip a beat at how happy Danny was and the way he said his name. He wants to hear Danny call his name more and more.

Dinner was chaotic and fun as usual and true to Jaebum’s word, he brought up the topic of more pack bonding. This started many topics of what they should do and everyone was just as excited as the other. It took Mark in calming them all down and after they all helped to clean up and do the dishes, they settled down for movie night. Now, it was well into the night and past the kid’s bedtime. Sheena was already passed out between Jackson and Jinyoung as Kyo was asleep halfway through the movie in Mark’s arms. Jaebum carried Lilly up the stairs as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “You can sleep you know,” Jaebum teased lightly but Lilly shook her head as she rubbed her eyes. “Not sleepy,” she replies and it makes Jaebum chuckle. “I see.” He sets her down in the bed, leaving room for he knows Kyo is gonna want to sleep next to her when Mark comes up here shortly. He gets the blankets ready so it’ll be easy for Mark to tug Kyo in while he tugs Lilly’s side in for her. He kisses her forehead before running fingers through her hair, “I love you kiddo.” She makes a noise before she stares up at him sleepily, “Wait, Daddy. I have to tell you something.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow. “That you love me back?” Lilly giggles before frowning, “Yes and no. I love you too but this is important. It’s about Otter.” Jaebum sits down on the edge of the bed as he gives her his full attention, “What about Youngjae?” Her fingers play with her father’s as she recalls those images, “When I touched his hand earlier this morning...I had a vision. I can’t make much sense about it but it felt like Youngjae was in a dark place all alone as darkness was trying to surround him on both sides of this huge forest like field. It has me worried.” Jaebum lets this information sink intertwining Lilly’s fingers with his, “Thank you for telling me about this. I’m not sure what it could mean but I’ll watch over Youngjae.” Lilly gives a sleepy smile at that. “Now, you go to sleep and don’t worry. We have that surprise tomorrow remember?” Lilly nods and soon giggles as Jaebum leans in to press kisses all over her face. “Stop it, Daddy!’ She touches her hands against Jaebum’s face though she’s not really pushing. Jaebum grins as he pulls back and Lilly’s giggles even out before her eyes slowly close and she’s falling asleep. Mark soon comes in with Kyo as Jaebum starts to get up. Their eyes connected and Mark can tell Jaebum needs to talk to him about something. “What is it?” he whispers but Jaebum shakes his head, “Let’s tuck him in first and we’ll talk about it.” Mark tries not to get worried for Kyo is already letting out a noise while trying to wake up. “Shh, I’m ok,” Mark is quick to put him close to his scent gland by his neck. It’s not long before Kyo is back asleep. Mark lays him down and Jaebum helps to tuck him in. Jaebum presses a kiss to Kyo’s forehead before Mark does the same and then leans over to kiss Lilly’s forehead. The two stop to just look at their kids and their hearts swell with love, especially when the twins subconsciously roll over to get closer to the other. Closing the door behind them, Jaebum takes Mark’s hand and leads them down to their bedroom. “Is it bad?” Mark isn’t sure what Jaebum is gonna tell him but he can feel Jaebum is worried through the bond. “I’m not sure. Lilly just told me she had a vision of Youngjae. That it felt like he was in a dark place with darkness on both sides trying to get him.” Mark frowns, not liking that. “That happened when she touched him?” Jaebum nods. “When was this?” “This morning she said.” Mark recalls during the mafia game how Youngjae’s expression was when no one was looking. “I think he might be hiding something from us.” Jaebum makes a face, “Hiding what?” Mark bites his bottom lip, “I think it might be something he can’t tell us. Or something he doesn’t want us to know about.” Jaebum’s expression saddens, “I know he has this habit of keeping things to himself when its about him.” He can’t help but worry that it could be something that’s hurting Youngjae both mentally or physically. Or even both. “Should we approach him about it?” Mark is torn on this too. He doesn’t want to upset Youngjae if they tried to ask him about it. He would hope Youngjae would come to one of them and let out whatever was bothering him. “Let’s give it a few days to see if he’ll come to one of us or if we can’t figure it out. I don’t want to make anything worse on him.” Jaebum nods while still trying to think of what it could be. “What if he thinks we forgot his birthday is tomorrow?” That could be it too. The pack had a planned surprise for Youngjae tomorrow but it could be possible Youngjae thinks they had forgotten. No one had mentioned or hinted at anything so Youngjae might feel this way. “Let’s finish the preparations for tomorrow and wait till after the party to see what happens,” Mark tries to reassure Jaebum. Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark to pull him closer. He can tell Mark is just as worried as he is, “You’re right. Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out and help him.” The pack will keep Youngjae from falling.

Youngjae makes sure everyone is sound asleep before he thinks of moving. Danny is passed out next to him. Youngjae takes a few more moments just watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful and handsome that it has Youngjae feelings grow stronger. It’s another push he needs to continue what he’s been doing. Grabbing a body pillow, he’s quick to slide it between them. Danny latches on right away, grin growing as he rubbed his face against the pillow, “Youngjae,” he mumbled in his sleep. Youngjae even went the extra mile to make sure it smelled strongly of him before he slips out of bed quietly and leaves. He had texted Jin back during the movie and asked to meet with him and Namjoon later on tonight and the time was drawing near. He made sure to avoid as many people as possible as he made his way to Namjoon’s office and knocks on the door. “Come in,” Namjoon’s voice comes through and Youngjae opens the door. Namjoon is sitting behind his desk with Jin standing beside him. “You wanted to speak with us?” Namjoon asks. Youngjae’s expression is serious as he stands before them. “I need a favor. There’s something that I need to do at the end of this week and I need it to be kept a secret. The pack can’t know about it so I need you two to help me come up with a solo mission or even a mission with Monsta X if you have to. Anything that’ll cover me while I do this. I also need Jin to fake some tests so he can take blood samples but take a couple extra from Mark and Danny so I can have some for backup.” Namjoon and Jin weren't expecting Youngjae to be so forward nor to have all of this planned ahead. “What are you planning on doing?” Jin asks. Obviously, Youngjae is going somewhere that may take a while if he needs blood to take with him. And for him to lie to the pack could mean it was anything but good. Youngjae clenches his hands into fists, “I have personal matters I must attend to and involving the others would only cause casualties. Please,” he’s begging with his eyes looking desperate yet still determined, “I can’t let them come with me. I need to do this on my own.” It doesn’t answer their questions but they know Youngjae wouldn’t ask them this favor for no reason. Youngjae has been loyal from the start and they don’t think that Youngjae would do anything to betray Got7 or BTS. Jin looks to Namjoon and they hold a silent conversation before Namjoon folds his hands together and leans forward, “We’ll allow you this favor but Youngjae. Can you answer me one thing?” Youngjae can see the worry showing in Namjoon’s eyes, “Are you planning on coming back home?” The expression that shows on Youngjae’s face is all the answer Namjoon needs to know. 

He might not be coming back...at least, not alive...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't have many mistakes. The website is having issues so I'm trying to get it in while I can and it's very late where I am right now so I'll look over it tomorrow if I can. I hope you guys enjoy!

Six days till the day…

“Where is everyone?” Youngjae asks as he takes a sip of his blood box and notices that not once did he hear or see anyone and surely he’s not the early bird this morning. In fact it’s already ten and he doesn’t even hear the kids running about. Danny smiles from his spot by the island as he pours syrup over his toasted Eggo waffles, “They were up earlier to get ready for the start of the week long pack bonding! Jinyoung and Jackson went to get food supplies while Jaebum and Mark went with the kids to reserve a spot in the bowling alley just for us. And, Yugyeom and Bam went to get any other things we might need.” Youngjae frowns, “What about us? We could’ve helped!” He didn’t like that they didn’t include him in on this. He could’ve done something. “Sorry, that was my fault,” Danny’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “You looked like you hadn’t slept well so I asked them to let you sleep longer.” Youngjae’s expression softens at Danny’s expression. “N-no, it’s ok. Thank you for taking care of me.” Youngjae blushes. Danny reaches out, pulling Youngjae closer as he leans in to place a kiss to Youngjae’s cheek. It’s a little sticky but it still makes Youngjae smile and his heart flutter. 

After eating a late breakfast, the two get ready and with Danny checking his phone, he tells him they can head over to the bowling alley now. Youngjae was going to drive but Danny insisted. He even held the door open for Youngjae to slide into the passenger seat before running over to the driver’s side in excitement. “This week is gonna be the best week ever!” Youngjae really hopes so. Danny pulls out as Youngjae’s thoughts take over. Six days. It’s all he has left. Who knows if he’ll have more in the future. He has to make the best of these last few days. His eyes land onto Danny’s free hand and Youngjae’s hand twitches to touch his. He can feel his face heating up but Youngjae doesn’t let being shy get in the way as he reaches over and holds Danny’s hand. Danny perks up at this, glancing over from the road to look at Youngjae who is looking out the window but his ears are beet red all the way to the tip. Youngjae’s hand is shaking a bit with nerves but it has Danny beaming cause Youngjae really wanted to hold his hand. So he intertwines their fingers and rests their hands over the center console so it would be more comfortable for the both of them. He returns his attention back to the road, not knowing Youngjae is smiling just as wide as he looks out at the scenery. 

Let’s face it, when a song comes on that you know has a sick beat and the high notes are just begging for you to sing along...you end up belting out the lyrics. Danny had reached over to turn up the volume while he starts to sing even though his voice was cracking and he could not hit the high notes. It has Youngjae cackling beside him but he ends up joining in. He loves to sing. It was one of the things that brought Youngjae to the pack as Jaebum found him singing on the side of the road. Jaebum had just been walking by and decided to sit down and listen to Youngjae’s voice before he began to sing along with him. It wasn’t long before both were singing but then Danny stops as he likes hearing Youngjae’s voice. Youngjae’s so into it that he doesn’t realize Danny had stopped singing until they’re pulling up to the bowling alley and Youngjae just finishes hitting that really high note. The song is fading out and Youngjae looks over to see Danny just staring at him with such a loving gaze. “What?” Danny looks like he’s about to say something when something hits the window behind Danny. It makes a loud clunking noise that has both jump to see it’s just Yugyeom. “Hey guys!” He says as he opens up Danny’s door before they can even unbuckle their seat belts. Bam appears beside him, “You guys came just in time as Jackson and Jinyoung brought the food and Yugyeom and I just finished bringing in the last of the stuff.” Youngjae is halfway out of the car when Danny appears and takes his hand to help him out the rest of the way. Youngjae laughs but secretly likes it though it obviously shows on his face. “Come, come!” Yugyeom says as Bam leads the way. They go inside but Youngjae has no idea where the pack is. “This way through the double doors,” Bam points to the blacked out double doors. “Jaebum got us a private room so we don’t have to worry about being too loud.” They do tend to get loud when they start having fun. Both Bam and Yugyeom take a hold of the double doors. “Ready?” Yugyeom asks and Youngjae raises an eyebrow. Why wouldn’t he be ready? The two pull open the doors, stepping to the side and Youngjae finds the room is decorated with so many streamers and balloons. There’s a giant banner that says ‘Happy Birthday’ but it’s the pack that’s in front of him that made him tear up. They all shout Surprise! before Jackson comes forth with the cake in the middle and they start to sing happy birthday. Youngjae honestly had forgotten all about his birthday. With the events of his brother and his father, his birthday was far from his mind and yet the pack made sure he was fully loved and cared for. With tears falling, Youngjae fails to keep his expression neutral as Danny pulls him forward and Yugyeom and Bam shut the doors behind them. The pack is now surrounding him with the birthday candles being the only thing lighting up the room. It shined against Youngjae’s face as he bites back a noise. He could feel the love and warmth. He could feel the happiness and it made him feel so, so happy. Jaebum clamps a hand on the back of his shoulder, “Make a wish!” The others agree, all waiting for Youngjae to make a wish. Youngjae doesn’t even have to think about it. Because this is what he wishes for. To be home. To be with his pack and family. To always be surrounded by his loved ones. With those thoughts, he blows out the candles and everyone claps and hollers. The kids make noises with the little toys they have before Jackson carefully moves the cake to the table. They all know Youngjae can’t have cake so they got him tons of disguised blood boxes for him to enjoy to his heart’s content.“Did you think we forgot?” Jinyoung asks as Youngjae is still a mess of tears. He shakes his head, “Thank you...guys...really.” They all take turns hugging and saying their personal happy birthdays to Youngjae. “Alright! Time to dig in and play some bowling!” Mark exclaims. Jackson is already heading over to claim his bowling ball. “Babe, try not to rip your pants again,” Jinyoung warns and Jackson whines, “That was one time!” Bam laughs, “That was because he wore extremely tight pants. I would know because I helped him into those said pants.” Yugyeom snickers, “He tried so hard to impress Jinyoung that he took it a little too far.” The pack are laughing now as they remember Jackson calling them during his date with Jinyoung as he’s stuck in the bathroom with ripped pants. Jaebum and Youngjae had to come over to distract Jinyoung with this whole made up story while Bam and Yugyeom snuck Jackson some new pants. It was pointless though for Jinyoung knew the whole time, but the fact that Jackson tried so hard and his pack went so far to help Jackson and his embarrassment...it was well worth the entertainment. “You can do it again. I would love to take part in it this time,” Mark says to his brother. “If you don’t be careful, it might be you who rips his pants, Yien.” Mark makes a face, “Me? That was your fault! You’re the one who grabbed me roughly and tore the back of my pants!” Jaebum instantly glares at Jackson, “You did what?!” Jackson flails as he is quick to try to get back on Jaebum’s good side, “We were teenagers back then! And we were wrestling ok! I stopped as soon as it happened! Yien! Help me here!” Mark is busy giggling away as Jaebum looks ready to murder but he does help Jackson out by grabbing a hold of Jaebum’s hand, “Bummie, my shoe is untied.” Actually, Mark had untied his shoe on purpose but Jaebum didn’t know that. Jaebum instantly goes from hot headed to sweet as he bends down to tie Mark’s shoe for him. Jackson deflates in relief as the rest of the pack keep laughing. 

Things started off as fun but we all know how competitive Got7 can be. Youngjae sips away on his fourth blood box now as Bam and Yugyeom face off against each other. “Time to lose!” Bam says as he revs up before releasing his ball. It goes right into the gutter. Jackson jumps up with arms flailing, “What was that?!” Bam laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head, “Oops?” The others laugh as Mark gives him an encouraging smile, “It’s ok, Bam. Next time.” Meanwhile, Yugyeom actually gets a good score that has Youngjae making a loud noise at. Jaebum rushes out of his seat to hug Yugyeom and congratulate him. Yugyeom beams at the praise as Jinyoung smirks over at Jackson. “This isn’t over yet,” Jackson tells Jinyoung. “Scores would say otherwise,” Jinyoung sasses back. “My turn, my turn!” Sheena gets up as Danny is next to go up against her. Sheena may be on the other team but Jackson will always support his daughter. He’s already up and helping her pick out a bowling ball. Jinyoung smiles widely as he watches Jackson interact with their daughter. “You do it just like this,” he helps instruct as he goes through the movement with her without letting the ball go. She nods before Jackson moves away. Sticking her tongue out, she does what Jackson taught her and the ball manages to hit a strike. Jackson fists bumps the air as Sheena jumps up and down in excitement. “I did it! I did it!” She runs into Jackson’s arms as Jinyoung gets up to hug her from behind, “You did so good honey.” The opposing team can’t be upset at such cuteness. Danny had waited for her to go first so now he goes and he gets a strike right away as well. He comes back and high fives Bam before sitting down. Lilly and Kyo are up next. Mark and Jaebum are up with them to make sure they don’t hurt themselves. “Do you got it this time round? Jaebum asks his daughter and she nods as she takes hold of the bowling ball. “I got this Dad.” Jaebum is still right there, “You sure?” Mark watches fondly for a moment before helping Kyo with his stance. Both get strikes that the whole pack cheer for them too. “It seems the kids are doing better than the adults,” Youngjae cackles. “Obviously, you haven’t been paying attention to me then,” Jaebum says confidently as he sees what ball he wants. Mark already has his ball and gets into his stance. “He’s so gonna eat those words, just watch,” Bam leans over to whisper to Yugyeom. Jaebum doesn’t play bad and is quite good but it seems he jinxed himself as the ball only gets a few pins before hitting a gutter the last round. Meanwhile, Mark hits almost all the pins the first round and takes out the rest by the second. Jaebum doesn’t even want to talk about the last round as Mark got a perfect strike. Mark sways his hips as he brushes past Jaebum, throwing a look over his shoulder that has Jaebum forgetting all about his loss. “Oh no. Stop right there!” Jinyoung says as he redirects Jaebum back to his seat and not over to Mark. “We are not gonna have anyone humping or making love on this floor.” Youngjae laughs harder, almost falling out of his chair. Everyone was having a great time with chaos and joy all around. “Youngjae it’s your turn!” Kyo says and Youngjae sets his blood box down. Since the numbers are uneven, Danny was chosen to go twice from winning rock, paper, scissors. Youngjae’s scores aren’t the worst but they’re not the greatest either. “You got this,” Danny encourages and it has Youngjae trying to hide his smile by looking down at the bowling ball as he picks it up. It’s like they’re in their own little world for the moment as the two glance at the other before ducking their heads once more. Danny waits for Youngjae to start and watches as Youngjae tries his best to get a strike. He gutters twice but by the third round he manages to get a decent score. The others try so hard not to let it show what Danny was doing because during Youngjae’s distraction, Danny gutters all the balls on purpose so Youngjae will feel better. It’s just too cute. “You didn’t get one pin?” Youngjae asks in surprise and Danny just smiles before pulling Youngjae into a hug, “But you did! You did so good.” Youngjae beams at the praise while leaning into Danny’s arms. “Are you having fun?” Danny asks and Youngjae lets his arms wrap around Danny as he rests his head onto his shoulder, “I am.” He’ll never forget these little moments…

No one found out which team won in the end as they dug into food and got onto different topics. All in all, Youngjae’s birthday was a blast and the pack headed home late into the day where they ended up passing out from all the fun and excitement. It was now Five days until the dreadful day and before the pack could continue their fun charades, Jin had called them in for some random testing. “Just need to run a few tests. It’s been long since due for a regular check up and I do not need anyone showing up with random surprises or falling sick!” The pack don’t complain and let Jin do his thing and by the time it gets to Youngjae, Jin hands over the blood vials of Mark and Danny’s blood. “Thank you,” Youngjae says as he pockets them into his jacket. Jin lets out a small breath, “Tilt your head to the side.” Youngjae does as told and Jin starts to work on removing the tracker as well. “Not that I’m saying what you’re doing is stupid, but it’s foolish...and stupid.” Youngjae doesn’t say anything as Jin continues what he’s doing, “I’m all for helping and I know why you’re doing this so I’m not trying to stop you, but Youngjae...if your pack can help in anyway or even us-” Youngjae sees Jin take out the tracker and set it to the side. “Do you know about the current war going on between the vampires and werewolves?” Namjoon and Jin did know about it cause they wanted to keep an eye out in case things went too far. If more people got involved other than vampires or werewolves, it could get extremely bad. But what did it have to do with Youngjae? Yes, he’s a vampire but from what he knows, Youngjae hasn’t associated with his family for a long time now so he wouldn’t be involved in the first place. It’s not like he owes his fellow vampires anything or he would’ve been in this war from the start. “I can’t let them get involved…” Youngjae whispers. He looks up at Jin, “My father…” he spills the one secret that only the vampires know and it makes so much sense now on why Youngjae wanted to keep the others away. It was rare for a vampire to actually have legit children as they tended to just bite and convert others as their children and brethren. So for Youngjae to actually be a heir...no wonder Youngjae was in a tough spot but Jin fully understands him now. “I have to accept my fate, Jin.” Youngjae’s expression is so determined and serious. He rarely has seen Youngjae like this and is left speechless as Youngjae excuses himself and leaves the medical bay.

The pack ended up at Jade’s palace for a giant picnic by the indoor swimming pool. Vivian and Jade are spread out on the long chairs soaking up the sun from the clear glassed enclosed area. “Do you need more sunscreen?” Shannon asks as her face pops up above Jade’s. Jade raises an eyebrow above her sunglasses, “You just want an excuse to touch me.” Shannon cackles, “You know me too well, now turn over.” Jade doesn’t hesitate and Vivian shakes her head fondly from beside them. “You’re so whipped.” Jade sends her a look that has Vivian’s smirk growing. Jackson dive bombs in with the kids as Jinyoung dives in from the diving board. Mark is floating about on a giant unicorn that Jaebum hates cause it’s taking Mark’s attention away from him. Bam and Yugyeom watch as Jaebum goes under and surprises Mark as he ends up flipping him over. Mark comes up from the water looking angry and sexy as fuck all at the same time. “You’re so dead!” Bam and Yugyeom laugh their asses off as Mark goes after Jaebum and ends up koala hugging his back. “Now you have to be my floatie.” Jaebum is all smug cause this is what he wanted in the first place. Seeing this has Jackson growing excited, “Let’s play chicken. Yien, get on my back!” Jaebum pouts, “But I want Mark on my team!” Jackson is already pulling Mark off to get onto his back. Jinyoung smacks Jaebum’s shoulder playfully, “Come on, we’ll partner and get payback for their betrayal.” Jinyoung and Jaebum high five as they team up together. Yugyeom and Bam getting just as excited as they get ready with the rest. Shannon comes up with an evil idea and hands the kids super soakers to try and shoot the others down. It ends up with loud and fun chaos that Youngjae enjoys from the sidelines as he gently kicks his feet back and forth in the water. It’s not that he didn’t want to join in, he just wanted to take a moment to soak up everything before him to memory. Danny sits beside him, holding his hand and not asking him any questions. He just enjoys Youngjae’s company and lets him know that he’s here for him as he feels something is bothering him. And when Youngjae gets too deep into his thoughts, he leans over to press little kisses against Youngjae’s bare shoulder. It snaps Youngjae out of his haze, the sound of laughter and voices coming back to him. The warmth and love filling the air as he turns to see Danny lift his head. “Youngjae.” the way Danny says his name is filled with so many emotions that also show on his face. The way his eyes shine with emotions so strongly. Danny gently swipes his thumb back and forth along Youngjae’s hand as he leans in to press a kiss to his lips. Youngjae feels the tingles all the way down to his toes as the warmth starts to spread. One little kiss turns into two and before long Youngjae loses count. He gets lost in just feeling Danny there before him as Danny grounds him all while making him feel so many things. They eventually pull back for air but Danny remains close, eyes staring deeply into his. He has that look again that he had back in the car in front of the bowling alley. “Youngjae I…” Water suddenly hits them both in the face. Their hands let go to try and put up their arms to shield from the rest of the water. Both are now drenched and look to see where it came from to find Bam and Jackson had been fighting over one of the water soakers. Which resulted in accidentally going into Danny and Youngjae’s direction. You can tell by the look on their faces that they didn’t mean to and knew they were gonna be in so much trouble. “It was him!” Jackson and Bam try to blame the other as Youngjae moves the hair out of his face. “Guys, catch!” Shannon shouts as she throws two more super soakers to Danny and Youngjae. The two catch them and both smirk. Bam yelps, shoving the gun into Jackson’s hands as he ducks right as the water comes flying and hits Jackson head on. This starts a huge water war that even Jade and Vivian get into. It’s obvious who the victors are as Shannon stands behind Jade and Vivian with a smirk of triumph. 

It’s like the days go by too fast now. All of them filled of the pack bonding and having a good time. Day four to day three come and go as the hours fly by. So many memories of warmth and love have filled Youngjae and it’s still not enough. He wants to experience more. And Danny. Danny and him have gotten so close. Youngjae finds himself always wanting to be close to him. To touch some part of him and for Danny to touch him back. It didn’t matter if it was just a simple kiss but Youngjae would want another the moment Danny gave him one. And another and another. He didn’t like it if Danny parted from him for a single moment for he felt incomplete. You would think it would be scary now with how strong his feelings are...but it’s not. Youngjae welcomes the feelings now as it fills him till his overflowing with such emotions for Danny. He has no doubts now as every fiber of his being wants to answer Danny’s call. How it becomes harder and harder not to let those three words slip out so Danny can hear it and know. He knows what Danny means to him just like he knows what his feelings are for him. Danny is his mate. He’s the missing puzzle piece to him that he never knew he was missing until Danny came into his life. But he can’t. He can’t tell Danny. He can’t let him know. For Youngjae doesn’t know what may happen when he goes. He doesn’t know if he’ll make it back. And if he does, how long would it have been? Danny has already went through so much for him. So many years that it took for Youngjae to realize what Danny is to him. It would hurt. Would hurt so much but Danny should probably move on from him. If Youngjae does make it back and he finds Danny is with someone else, he would...the pain is great that he has to squeeze his eyes shut and stop for a moment. Picturing someone else with Danny has pain and heartache running through him strongly. He doesn’t want Danny to move on but it’s not fair to him. He can’t ask him to wait and yet not tell him where he’s going. That he might be going to his own death. These thoughts have been plaguing him over and over that Youngjae blanked on two days left and now it was the last day before everything would fall apart. The clock was literally ticking away and here Youngjae was trying to keep it together. He had everything ready in the back of his closet with the blood vials in his jacket pocket. It would be all that he would take and yet that felt heavy already. “Youngjae?” Jaebum calls out to him when he sees Youngjae sitting in the middle of the giant flower field in the clearing of the forest. How could Youngjae have forgotten that he was supposed to be playing tag when he’s sitting in the open field of all places. “Are you ok?” Jaebum and Mark had been worried about Youngjae. They thought it was due to Youngjae thinking they didn’t remember his birthday but Youngjae kept showing little signs here and there before trying to mask it away. And then yesterday Youngjae just wasn’t with it. The others think he might be coming down with something but Mark and Jaebum feel it’s something else entirely. The way Youngjae just says, “I’m fine,” screamed so many red flags for them. This was Youngjae’s chance to tell Jaebum but he doesn’t. Instead, Youngjae feels bad as he uses this chance to ask Jaebum about something else, “Can you...give me the talk?” Jaebum makes a shocked face before coming to sit down next to Youngjae. Jaebum wasn’t expecting Youngjae to ask him about the talk. That Youngjae was thinking about going all the way with Danny. Was this was all of this was about? Torn on if he was ready or not? Or maybe he was scared of it hurting or not doing it right. But Youngjae actually already came to the conclusion. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t worried. He wanted this. He wanted to go all the way with Danny. He wanted to show Danny how much he loved him in return that it physically ached. “Has this been what’s bothering you?” Youngjae nods, continuing to look at the ground and play with the little flower petals. “You know you should only do this if you’re ready, Youngjae. Danny wouldn’t force you even if you choose to never go all the way.” Youngjae shakes his head, “I...I want to go all the way with him.” He has to stop his voice from shaking. Has to stop himself from saying he wanted Danny to bite him. To complete the courting and claim him. Jaebum can see Youngjae struggling with his emotions. So he does give him the talk. It’s nothing that makes Youngjae uncomfortable or scared. It’s actually reassuring and calms him. Youngjae can tell Jaebum has been revising this over and over in his head so that he got it right for if they ever had this talk. It meant a lot to him to know Jaebum cared that much for him and Danny to want to make them more comfortable while still being safe. Jaebum is a really great leader that Youngjae’s proud he got to be part of his pack. “Thank you...I just...I need a moment...I’m gonna go to my room but please don’t worry. If the others ask, please don’t let them worry. I’ll be ok,” Youngjae says, looking at Jaebum then and giving him a big smile with his eyes closed before he stands up. As Youngjae is heading off to go back to his room, Jaebum is looking at Youngjae’s back in worry. He has a gut feeling this wasn’t just it. That it was something else Youngjae wasn’t going to tell them but Youngjae doesn’t know that Lilly had that vision. And Jaebum feels like time is running out.

Youngjae is halfway to his room when he receives the text from his brother. Just like his brother said, he gets the time and the same place. It was like a slap to the face that this was really happening. This wasn’t some dream or something he can just escape from. Time kind of blurs and before he knows it, he’s in his room and in the back of the closet. His jacket is there and ready with the blood vials hidden inside. He had enough that could last him a good while if he planned it out right. If he fed directly from the source he could last even longer. Images of Danny come to mind. He had limited time now and every second counted and yet here he was in the back of the closet trying to get himself together. How was he going to do this? It was so hard already and he hadn’t left yet. He didn’t want to leave though. He didn’t want to part with any of them. But he has to do this. He has to protect them and he’d do anything for them. Especially Danny. Especially his mate. Tears blurred his vision, his legs going weak that he slides down to the ground. The emotions are overwhelming as they hit him hard. Those three words threatening to come out again as they’re said over and over again in his head. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’ Would it be bad if he said those before he went? But if he did and couldn’t come back, Danny would only suffer more. And Danny was already suffering now. He’s been on this whirlwind of emotions with Youngjae. It might hurt Youngjae but it’ll only hurt ten times worse for Danny come tomorrow. And that...that is killing Youngjae to know he’s going to be the cause of this. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Danny…” he tries to control the tears. He tries to rein in the emotions but they just keep growing stronger and a hitched sob comes forth. “Youngjae!” Youngjae can hear Danny’s worried voice. He’s quick to put the jacket down and turns his head just as Danny comes into the room and to the door. “Youngjae…” Danny had clearly ran all the way here. Jaebum must’ve told him he came back here. Danny takes a step into the closet and Youngjae doesn’t hold back. He reaches his arms out and Danny is quick to go to him. He pulls Youngjae up into his arms, wrapping him up tight, “Hey, it’s ok. I’m here, Youngjae. I’m here.” Youngjae’s breath hitches, another sob coming forth. He’s shaking in Danny’s hold and it hurts Danny to know Youngjae is like this. He’s in great pain over something and Danny wants to help make it better. To make whatever it is stop so Youngjae can be happy again. He’s noticed that Youngjae hadn’t been himself yesterday and today it just seemed to be getting worse. “Please…” Youngjae gets out. It’s so quiet that Danny almost didn’t hear it even with his super hearing. He pulls back some to look at Youngjae, “Please?” Danny doesn’t know what Youngjae is asking and Youngjae is struggling to keep himself together. “Please,” Youngjae repeats as he cries and clings to the front of Danny’s shirt. Danny still doesn’t get it but Youngjae suddenly surges forward and captures Danny’s lips with his own. He can’t say the words. Those three words that want to come out so badly right now. “Please,” Youngjae says against his lips and Danny understands now. He kisses back and Youngjae lets out a pitiful noise. The feelings keep growing stronger now with Danny’s touch that Youngjae hopes it suffocates him so he can die happily in his arms. Then he wouldn’t have to leave. Then he could be with Danny forever. He could just melt and become a part of the man he loves. Youngjae moves Danny backwards, taking Danny by surprise until his back hits the bed and Youngjae climbs on top to straddle him. Their eyes lock and Youngjae looks a mess of emotions that Danny can’t read. Danny can’t ask though as Youngjae leans down and Danny can feel the fangs scrape along his neck. “Please,” Youngjae just keeps saying only this word but it’s asking for so much. “You don’t have to ask but Youngjae you should try and breathe, to calm down so we can talk about this-” his breath hitches as Youngjae doesn’t wait and bites down. He breaks skin and both make a noise at this. Warmth is spreading through their bodies as spikes of pleasure hit their nerves. It feels good for the both of them that they start to get aroused. Youngjae doesn’t fight the feeling and welcomes it instead. He’s not scared, not anymore and he wants this. Wants this so bad. He grinds his hips, slowly rutting against Danny. “Sh-shit,” Danny groans as the pleasure is building. His hands grip a hold of Youngjae’s hips, “Youngjae,” his voice sounds breathless and Youngjae wants to hear him say his name more until he can memorize the sound permanently into his mind. When Youngjae starts to try and take Danny’s pants off though, Danny stops him. Youngjae whines, pulling back and looking down at Danny desperately, “Please.” He can’t say more than this word at the moment or he’ll keep talking. He’ll reveal more things that he needs to keep a secret. Danny is shocked that Youngjae wants to keep going while in this state. “I...I don’t know Youngjae. With you like this it doesn’t-” Youngjae’s claws come out and he tries to claw into himself, “Hey, no, no. It’s ok. It’s ok.” Danny leans up, not caring about the blood dripping from the neck wound as he keeps Youngjae from hurting himself. Danny looks up into Youngjae’s eyes again and can see the desperate need among the other unreadable emotions. He ends up nodding, “I got you.” Youngjae’s expression breaks and more tears fall down but Danny takes his lips against his. Youngjae’s control is slipping but Danny keeps him anchored from the edge as the kiss soon becomes heated. Danny doesn’t stop Youngjae from clawing at their clothing this time and with his own help, they’re soon left in only their underwear. “Slow, Youngjae. Breathe. I’m not going anywhere,” Danny reassures, leaving little kisses to skin that he can reach with Youngjae still in his lap. He can feel Youngjae’s heart beating so fast, the steady thump heard loud and clear. Youngjae has managed to keep his noises at bay but the tears haven’t stopped yet. It was finally happening. They were going to take that final step and it had Danny both nervous yet happy at the same time. But he was also hesitant for he wasn’t sure how Youngjae was truly feeling. Shouldn’t this be more happy for him too? Why did he look like he was hurting so much? He didn’t want this to be painful to Youngjae. He wanted this to be special. “Youngjae, you’re so worked up right now, I really think we should wait for the right time.” But they don’t have time. They’ve already wasted too much. Youngjae looks ready to break down more but Danny is quick to cup his face, “Not like I don’t want to do this for I do. I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time, I just want this to be special. For you to not be this upset. Can we talk about what’s upsetting you first?” Youngjae shakes his head as he tries to take off his underwear. He manages to get it off and tries to go straight for his hole but Danny’s stops him with that too. Youngjae whines. “You can’t just do it dry, it’s gonna hurt! You need lube to make it easier.” Danny really doesn’t understand why Youngjae is rushing this. What has gotten him so worked up? “Please, please…” he’s begging, shaking in his hold as he looks ready to fall apart even more. Danny kisses him to silence his pleas for a moment. “Just...let me. Let me help you.” Youngjae nods, leaning forward to position himself better. Danny didn’t know what he would use as lube. He could go borrow some but he didn’t want to leave Youngjae alone in this state. It’s when Youngjae laps at some of the blood that he knows what he can use. Lifting his fingers, he coats them in his own blood before moving them down to Youngjae’s hole. He circles lightly, Youngjae’s breath hitching as he clenches right away. Danny doesn’t push in, just gently circling as he kisses the side of Youngjae’s face. He waits until he feels Youngjae relax and after another moment, he slowly pushes in. Youngjae’s breath is shaky as Danny enters his tight heat to find it’s already loose quite a bit. Did he? Danny didn’t know that Youngjae had been planning to go the final step with him and that he tried to prep himself this morning in the bathroom. “Youngjae,” he can’t help but growl at that thought of Youngjae really wanting to do this with him. “Please,” Youngjae cries out as Danny can already slide another finger in. Youngjae was still tight even with the prepping. When Danny curls his fingers, Youngjae moans loudly and he sounds so beautiful that Danny’s cock throbs to full hardness. Youngjae’s breathless little please’s as he moans in between. His cock dripping precum against Danny’s skin as Youngjae now tries to fuck himself on Danny’s fingers. He’s getting lost in the pleasure of Danny that it’s all too much and yet not enough. Danny groans at watching Youngjae becoming a whole different mess that’s all his doing. Claws lightly drag, Youngjae’s head tilting back as moan after moan escapes now that Danny has three fingers going. The slide is easy with the help of the blood and earlier prep that Youngjae feels only a little bit of discomfort but it’s nothing compared to the amount of pleasure shocking his body. By the fourth finger, Youngjae was panting and moaning against Danny’s neck, his tongue lapping at the neck wound while he rides Danny’s fingers. He’s so close to cumming, his mind blanking and everything screaming, Danny, Danny, Danny. His fangs are so close to doing a permanent bite. If he moves just a few inches...Youngjae pulls back, not wanting to chance it. He can’t. He has to keep telling himself this. This is a one time thing. He can’t do this again. He can’t...he can’t… “Danny...please…make love to me.” Danny stops at those words and sees Youngjae is about to break all over again. Youngjae’s hands are already moving, trying to take off Danny’s underwear that’s straining hard over his cock. He hisses as the cold air hits his cock, precum steadily dripping. Youngjae moves off his fingers as he tries to literally sit on Danny’s dick. “Wow-wait, Youngjae!” Danny moves them so that Youngjae is on his back and Danny is caging him in. “Look at me, Youngjae.” It takes a second but Youngjae does. “I’m not fucking you. I’m trying to make love to you but I can’t when you’re like this.” He looks so worried and concerned. The love and passion in his eyes make Youngjae’s heart both swell and ache painfully. “Talk to me…” Danny pleads quietly but Youngjae can’t. He can’t...he can only show in action and so he spreads his legs, expression pleading, “Please, just the tip.” It physically hurts Danny to see Youngjae like this and it shows. God dammit, if he can’t get Youngjae to talk and this is what Youngjae wants then so be it. But he’s going to love him through this. He’s going to get him through to the other side and he’s going to be there to put him back together again. “Just the tip,” Danny says, not wanting to scare or push Youngjae too far. Danny uses his precum and his own blood to coat his cock before lining it up to Youngjae’s hole. “Just breathe, ok? Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” The moment Danny’s cock pops through the rim, it knocks the breath out of both of them. It really is an experience one couldn’t describe well enough but it was even more so if done with someone you truly love. And with your true love, it’s something no one else could ever take the place of. To Youngjae, it’s not just the pleasure that hits him. But the emotions and feelings. That moment of connection he feels with Danny. He has Danny inside him. It may just be the tip but Danny is inside a part of him. It’s like they’re one. It’s overwhelming good as much as it feels so hot like he’s melting. Like he’s truly becoming a part of Danny now. He can’t just do the tip. He wants more. He wants to completely melt and give Danny everything of him. “All the way,” he says before his legs come to wrap around Danny as he pulls Danny forward. It catches Danny off guard that he falls forward and ends up going all the way to the hilt. Youngjae’s back arches, a loud noise coming forth. The pain is there but feeling Danny all the way inside makes up for it. It’s all so raw and perfect. He can feel Danny inside and out as Danny surrounds him. Can see Danny’s expression of pleasure and how his hips jerked a bit before he forced himself to stop. He can feel Danny’s heart thumping fast and his cock pulsing as he tries not to cum right away. “Oh...it feels so good…” Danny’s arms are shaking, his eyes flashing. He’s inside Youngjae. All the way inside. He’s handsomely, beautifully, wonderful, perfect Youngjae that is giving his all to him. Something so precious and something he never had to do just for him and yet he wants to do it. Danny can’t help but think this is Youngjae answering his courting. That Youngjae is answering all his feelings to be willing to go this far with him. To allow him to take him on this journey of emotions and feelings that can be overwhelming and scary. And he wants to do that together. Their eyes connect and Danny can feel all his emotions rushing to the surface. Those three words he wanted to say the whole week are now about to come out and no one or nothing is there to stop him this time. “I love you.” His breath kind of hitches and he feels tears well up in his own eyes. “I love you, Youngjae,” he says it again. “I love you,” and again but almost as a whisper as he gets choked up. Youngjae’s eyes flash before tears fall along with Danny. In that moment, they both move and lips connect. Hands grab and cling as instincts take over. Their bodies move slowly, noises of pleasure heard against one another’s lips as they kept the other close. It was slow and sweet, his noises of pain and how good he’s feeling is mixed in but Danny holds him, loves him and Youngjae never wants it to stop. Never wants to let go of Danny. The pain is soon completely replaced with pleasure and so much love. This was something Youngjae was glad he got to experience with Danny. Something he would hold dear to him for the rest of his days. And Danny, he kept saying those three words over and over to Youngjae. And each time it grew harder not to say them back like both so desperately wanted. Youngjae could only cling harder, sobs mixing in with the pleasure as this was both heaven and hell. Heaven because it was Danny but hell because he couldn’t do this again. Because of what’s to come. Youngjae can feel that build up again where he starts to feel weird, and it’s in this moment that Danny gains a bit of confidence and moves faster. He ends up thrusting down at an angle that it hits Youngjae’s sweet spot head on and Youngjae about screams. Danny feels Youngjae clench down tightly as claws dig in to his biceps. It edges Danny on, wanting Youngjae to fall apart completely so he leans back a bit but keeps the angle. Youngjae can’t stop the loud cries, the feeling building super fast now. “Dan...Danny...can’t...can’t…” he can’t even voice it all as it hits him so fast and so hard. He screams Danny’s name as he blacks out from the pleasure and shoots his release between them. Danny groans loudly at the sight of Youngjae cumming and finds himself following with a few thrusts and Youngjae’s name loud from his mouth. Youngjae finds himself coming to with Danny already pulled out and cleaning him off gently. Danny’s thumb comes to wipe away a few tears that fall before offering him a shy and breathtaking smile. “You can sleep,” Danny says as he sees Youngjae struggling to hold his eyes open. The sex and emotional breakdown had him exhausted but he didn’t want to go to sleep. He didn’t want to miss a single moment he can have with Danny. He apparently was pouting and making little noises that Danny laughs at cause he finds it cute. “Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” It didn’t help that Danny ran his fingers through his hair and the steady beating of his heart ended up luring him to sleep…

Today is the day. Only a few hours remain as Youngjae wakes up to see what time it is. Danny is already up beside him, smiling so happily as he says, “Good morning!” he leans over and give him a good morning kiss. He’s still radiating from last evening’s events. When Youngjae had woken up from his nap, the two just laid there curled up with one another. Youngjae hadn’t spoken a word, just laid there with his fingers mapping out Danny’s body and face. Listening to his breathing and steady heart beat. Looking deep into those eyes that held his entire heart, body and soul. He ended up falling asleep tangled up in Danny’s arms late into the night as they skipped dinner and just remained by one another. But now, now they would soon have to part with Danny not knowing any of this was to come. Youngjae tried to give back the same smile but even he knows it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Danny doesn’t say anything though as he remains his carefree happy self. “Would you like to go out and eat breakfast this morning?” Danny ends up blushing and going a little shy as he was basically asking Youngjae out on a date. That hopeful smile coming forth as he glances up at Youngjae through his eyelashes. Danny figures they could have a nice morning and get something to eat before they talk about last night. About what Youngjae’s true feelings are toward him and what had been upsetting him. Cause it wasn’t him that caused Youngjae all that pain yesterday...right? But seeing how Youngjae’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, Danny’s worries from before were coming back. Youngjae had told him it wasn’t true...well, he didn’t really say in exact words but Danny thought that’s what he had implied. He tries to push down the dark thoughts. It can’t be true and he refuses to let it ruin this happy moment. He went all the way with Youngjae. Youngjae wouldn’t just go through that out of pity or because he wanted to see if he could fake it...right? 

But Youngjae looked so lifeless. Unfocused and barely smiling with no laughter filling the air. He wasn’t playful or had mischief hidden in his eyes. He wasn’t singing or conversing at all. He just got ready emotionlessly in a jacket and some jeans before following behind Danny. He didn’t even register Danny trying to hold his hand so Danny let it fall back to his side before they headed to the parking garage. The whole ride was silent, Youngjae looking out the window the entire time with Danny not knowing what he was thinking. It left too much room for his own dark thoughts to keep coming forth. He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t feel the same, Danny. He never did. He was confused. He didn’t want to hurt your feelings and thought that if they pushed more, if they went all the way...he realizes he can’t do it. He can’t fake what’s not there. He just doesn’t know how to tell him. 

The car has been parked for over five minutes but Youngjae doesn’t realize that yet. He’s been too wrapped up in his head of what’s to come. “Youngjae,” Danny’s voice sounds strained, almost like he’s holding back. It brings Youngjae out of his haze to see they’ve arrived. And it’s not a place he wanted to see so soon. Across the street, it’s the cafe he saw his brother at exactly a week ago. What’s more ironic is that he can see his brother is already inside waiting at the spot from before. Glancing at the clock, it’s a few minutes till. This was it. Danny gets out, the sound of the door is loud in Youngjae’s ears. And when Danny opens his door, he finds it’s hard to swallow. His hands were shaking but he grips his knees tightly to keep it from showing. Danny thinks Youngjae is rejecting his offered hand and tries to not let it show how that was like a slap to the face. He steps out of the way so Youngjae can get out instead. Youngjae didn’t even notice as he kept looking at his brother sitting in the cafe. He can’t let him see Danny. He can’t let Danny go inside that cafe. Stepping out of the car, he doesn’t feel the raindrops begin to fall. Danny shuts the door and starts to head to the cafe when he notices Youngjae doesn’t follow. The rain is picking up as Danny turns his back to the cafe to stare at Youngjae looking right at him with such an unreadable expression. This moment Youngjae realizes was where the courting was supposed to end. They had went all the way, Danny told him he loved him during the thrones of passion. This is where they go on the date and Youngjae gives him the answer. Or was supposed to. Youngjae can’t help to let some of the sadness slip as he has to do something he doesn’t want to. And Danny, he’s got this all wrong. Danny can feel the hope dying with each second passing by. Youngjae needs to speak but he doesn’t know how to do this. But it seems Danny gives him the perfect opportunity. “Do you think that you are trapped in this courting with me? Are you really only doing this out of pity?” When Youngjae doesn’t answer, Danny’s expression starts to falter as his emotions are going haywire, “If you thought it would only hurt me by leaving I want you to know that by you trying to see if you could push yourself to pretend to feel the same only hurt me more…” Youngjae’s expression is still unreadable as he just stands there continuing to look at him. “Why won’t you say anything?!” Danny is about to break, tears forming in his eyes and Youngjae can physically see Danny’s heart barely holding on by a thread. Danny can’t bare to look at Youngjae anymore so he looks down at the ground as he tries to hold on. He doesn’t want to believe this is happening. That his fears and worries came true. His shoulders shake, his hands clenched into fists, “Just...just tell me and get it over with!” He’s panting, trying to hold back the sob that is trapped in his throat as he hopes Youngjae will tell him what he wants to hear. That he’ll say those three words back. That what he felt from Youngjae was his love for him and not something fake or some confused feelings. They were real. They felt so real… “You’re right. I truly do care for you but to be mates...that’s something I can’t do. I don’t want the bite from you. I can’t be the one that you want me to be no matter how hard I try...You should move on.” This wasn’t how it should’ve gone. Youngjae should’ve came over and wrapped him up in his arms. Should’ve lifted his face and kissed him or looked into his eyes with a pleading look. Hell, something better than this, for this, this was so cold. Youngjae’s voice not holding any care or emotion as it’s just straight to the point. “I’m sorry for dragging you along on this mess of emotions.” The rain is steadily pouring now but it doesn’t even compare to the coldness taking over his heart. Each rip and tear as Youngjae’s words sink in. Youngjae may be Danny’s mate but Danny, Danny is not Youngjae’s. Danny goes to say something, to tell him it’s not his fault. That Youngjae can’t help it and knowing how much pain Youngjae was in trying to push himself so far just for him...that truly carved a bigger hole in his heart. Instead, a choked sob comes forth that Danny can barely stop before everything is too much. He has to go. He doesn’t want Youngjae to see him fall apart like this. Everything tells him to run so he does. He runs without looking up. He runs right past Youngjae and the car as he goes down the street in the pouring rain. He runs and runs where his feet will take him. The sound of his howl getting lost among the rain…

Youngjae’s brother had witnessed something no one else did. All the while Youngjae said those cold words to Danny, Youngjae’s face said everything. The pain and raw emotion as each word he said cut deep among himself but Danny never looked up. Danny didn’t see the aftermath either as Youngjae fell to his knees in the pouring rain in the middle of the street. Hunching forward, Youngjae didn’t hold back the sob that comes forth in answer to Danny’s howl...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proof read. I will go back later to fix any mistakes so bare with me! I got called in early to work so that is why it's not proof read. Please enjoy through the errors!

Hearing the loud howl that was soon hidden among the rain; Yoh clicks his tongue as he rushes out in the rain. He grabs a hold of Youngjae’s arm roughly and pulls him up. Youngjae stumbles but Yoh keeps him steady as he leads him to his own vehicle. Youngjae is still a mess, sobs coming out and he’s not making this any easier on Yoh. Yoh can barely get the door open before he has to fully turn away from the car to keep Youngjae from collapsing as he struggles against him. Neither notice something darts inside as Yoh growls, “Get in!” He manages to get Youngjae in with a shove and shuts the door before Youngjae can react. Youngjae doesn’t move from his spot as he curls more into himself and another sob comes out. Yoh gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car up. “Are you out of your mind?! A fucking Were, really?!” He’s about to pull out when Youngjae yells back, “He’s a wolf! And he’s my mate!” Yoh’s hand stops on the shifting gear. This was the first time Youngjae ever raised his voice at him. Looking up, he can see into Youngjae’s eyes and sees they’re full of so much pain and anger, “You think you’re the only one who has so much at stake?! Just like you, I have my own pack! A pack that wouldn’t abandon me! A mate...a mate that loved me,” his voice cracks at the end as his anger turns into more heartache. Yoh is speechless as Youngjae leans away from him and curls up against the door frame. “Just drive, hyung. Take us to father so we can get this over with,” he manages to get out before he has to bite his lip to keep the next sob from coming out. Yoh can see Youngjae’s shoulders shaking as tears keep falling. Yoh doesn’t say anything else as he pulls out before he starts driving. The scent of distress and great pain of heartbreak fills the air. It has Yoh gripping the steering wheel tighter and at one point he turns the music up loudly to try and drown out his younger brother’s cries that keep slipping out. It was going to be a long drive…

Previously,

Mark finds himself waking up early for some reason. He doesn’t understand why as no one else should be up yet. Jaebum is still sound asleep curled up behind him so it wasn’t due to him. Was it his kids? He quietly gets up to go check. A feeling of uneasiness is slowly stirring inside of him but he’s not sure the cause yet. But something was telling him he needed to hurry up, that he was wasting time. Peeking his head inside the kid’s room, he finds they’re both sound asleep. He waits a moment and listens to their breathing but both are steady. The feeling keeps growing though. What was it then? He turns around when he finds Jackson coming out of his bedroom. Their eyes lock and Jackson instantly goes to his side, “Come with me to the kitchen.” Mark nods, letting Jackson guide him. Now being in the kitchen for a few minutes, Mark still feels uneasy but it’s not as overwhelming and he can think without the constant anxiety trying to cloud his judgement. He watches Jackson pour himself a cup of coffee after handing Mark some warm milk. “You good now?” Jackson had seen his brother was becoming distressed for some reason. “I just can’t knock this gut feeling,” Mark replies as his fingers move along the cup of warm milk. “Did it wake you up?” Jackson takes a sip of his coffee as Mark nods. “Why are you awake?” Mark is curious to know if maybe Jackson felt the same as him. Jackson sighs softly and sets his cup down. “I’m only awake because Sheena snuck into our room last night and ended up punching me in the face in her sleep. Jinyoung thought it was hilarious and he’s lucky I didn’t want to disturb our daughter. I’m actually supposed to be bringing him some coffee right now.” Mark can picture it and it brings a small smile to his face before his thoughts take back over. The gut feeling was growing stronger. What could it be? He thinks over to the pack. It wasn’t Jackson or Jinyoung nor Jaebum. The kids were fine and Yugyeom and Bam were making out on the couch just last night. Ah! “Oh, you look like you just figured it out,” Jackson comments at seeing Mark’s expression. Mark sets the cup down, “Youngjae. There’s been something going on with him recently and with yesterday…” Jaebum told him how he had found Youngjae in the middle of the flower field. Youngjae had went back to his room that late afternoon but Danny had gone after him shortly after. The two had been in there for a long time but then Yugyeom had come down stairs after using the bathroom and told them about how he had run into Danny. That Danny had a soft smile on his face as he grabbed some things from the bathroom before heading back to the bedroom. Yugyeom had even expressed with big open arms how it was totally obvious that those two went all the way. It relaxed the pack for they thought then that things would start slowly getting better. That Youngjae might’ve confided in Danny of what’s been going on but maybe they got it all wrong. “Yien-” Jackson is cut off as they sense two other people are awake and about. Jackson and Mark remain quiet when they peek out to see Danny coming down the stairs with Youngjae trailing behind him. Youngjae doesn’t look ok at all and Danny looks like he’s trying so hard to keep it together. What went down last night? Or was it this morning something happened? The two head to the door and Jackson and Mark share a look, “Go grab what you need and meet me in the parking garage in two,” Mark says before the two take off the moment the front door closes.

Jackson and Mark made every second count and arrived at the parking garage at the same time. Mark threw Jackson the keys as Jackson slid over the hood and they got inside the vehicle. “I told Jinyoung what was happening so he’ll let the others know.” Mark nods as Jackson takes off to catch up after the two. They only got a two minute head start so it’ll be easy to track them down. Plus, he didn’t want to make it too obvious that Danny or Youngjae notice them. “Good, cause I didn’t wake up Jaebum.” Jackson nods before his eyes bulge and he looks over to Mark, “What?! He’s going to flip when he wakes up and you’re not there!” Mark pouts, “I have my reasons that he’ll understand. Besides, I left him a note.” Jackson huffs, shaking his head fondly before focusing back on the task at hand. It wasn’t long at all when they could spot Danny’s car. From that point onward, Jackson stayed back and when they got into traffic, he made sure Danny couldn’t see him as he trailed behind. “Where are they even going you think?” Jackson asks. His fingers are tapping along the steering wheel. He’s worried about those two and he hopes neither are about to do anything stupid. “From where we’re going, it’s somewhere that doesn’t have a lot of people around, especially this early in the morning.” When Danny pulls his vehicle in a parking spot across the road from a cafe, Jackson is quick to park a bit away and kept it hidden before the two race out to get close. The two hide behind the side of the building near Danny’s vehicle with a clear view of the two standing nearby. It was starting to rain and Danny tried to go toward the cafe but Youngjae wasn’t following anymore as he saw someone in the cafe. Red flags were going off for Mark. “Who do you think that shady person is in the cafe?” Jackson wonders out loud but soon Danny starts talking and that’s when everything fell apart. Jackson and Mark were shocked as the rain poured harder and the scene before them was heartbreaking to watch. But when Danny started to run past, it snapped the two out of the trance. “Shit. He’s going to lose control,” Jackson can barely get out before they hear the howl.” Mark sees Youngjae fall to his knees and lets out a loud sob. It pulled at his heartstrings as both Danny and Youngjae needed them. “Jiaer, go after Danny. You can reach him much faster than me. Bring him back to the pack.” Jackson nods, watching Mark pull something out of his pocket that looked like some sort of collar. “What is that?” Mark shakes his head as he notices that person coming out of the cafe in an all dark attire and hoodie, “We don’t have time. Just know that I got Youngjae. Now go!” Jackson takes off, trusting his brother as he goes through the back alley to try and intercept Danny on the other side. Mark doesn’t want to risk harming Youngjae by just attacking the male, so Mark puts the collar over his neck as he sees the male yank Youngjae up roughly and wastes no time in shifting. He takes off wanting to get the element of surprise so he uses the distraction and sneaks into the car while the male was trying to get Youngjae in the car. Mark moves onto the floorboard of the back seat, the collar around his neck keeping anyone from knowing he’s an omega hybrid. He’s just a typical house cat. He crouches low as he thinks of how he wants to take the male by surprise when the male started to yell. Once again, Mark is left in shock at what he’s hearing and when Youngjae speaks the words, hyung and their father, Mark now knows a bit of what’s going on. And when he hears Youngjae’s cries, Mark wants nothing more than to hold him…

Jackson’s words of Jaebum is going to flip out is an understatement. The moment Jaebum woke up to find Mark wasn’t next to him had Jaebum instantly grumpy. “Mark?” Jaebum calls out as he rubs sleep out of his eyes. It’s then that he feels some type of paper on his forehead and snatches it off to look at it. The words, ‘Going after Youngjae and Danny with Jiaer. Do not teleport to me. Wait for signal.’ “Yien!” Jaebum roars, sitting up fast. Don’t teleport to him my ass! Jaebum hops out of bed and rushes to put on clothes. It’s only a few words but Jaebum knows good and well what Mark means by that. Something is going on that could put Mark into danger and Mark is all about throwing himself into danger if it’ll help his loved ones. And the reason he didn’t wake up Jaebum wasn’t because Mark didn’t have time. It’s because Mark might be going into enemy territory and he needs Jaebum to be with the pack cause he can teleport in seconds. So if an emergency arises he and the pack can be there in no time. But that still has Jaebum on edge cause of all the possibilities of what is happening right now. And wait for the signal could mean two things. Mark actually giving a signal by text or calling out his name, to Jaebum feeling through the bond that something is wrong. And Jaebum does not want to feel Mark being in immense pain. So he’s going to go against Mark’s note and teleport to Mark because Mark is his mate and he’s going to be beside his mate, dammit! But he finds out in point two seconds that he can’t teleport to Mark. Not because there’s interference but because Mark is moving at too fast a speed at the moment. Jaebum’s loud roar shakes the whole dorm.

“Jaebum, calm the fuck down!” Jinyoung throws open the bedroom door to find Jaebum tearing shit apart as his control is slipping. Jinyoung’s serious gaze meets Jaebum’s dragon and panther as his eyes flash back at Jinyoung. “I can’t hear Jackson over all your bitching,” Jinyoung sasses while holding the phone to his ear. Jaebum finds himself grumbling but it’s not as loud. The only reason he’s quieting is because Mark is with Jackson and he wants to know how his baby is doing. “Now say it again, Jackson. It’s hard enough to hear you over the rain.” Jackson is still running with the heavy downpour all around him. His panting can be heard against the phone as well, “I said, that Danny is on the verge of going feral!” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, “What?! Where’s Youngjae? Is he ok?!” So many thoughts were running through their minds now. The others were peeking in through the door in worry as they heard all the commotion. “Youngjae turned him down, Jinyoung,” Jackson’s voice sounded strained with sadness. “But he looked so heartbroken after Danny took off. The sound that he made...I felt it. I felt that he was hurting as much as Danny.” Jinyoung didn’t understand. “Then why would he turn him down? Where is he now? I’m assuming Mark is with him?” Jinyoung can hear Jackson curse as well as some other noises that sounded like a falling trash can of some sort before the sound of a chain link fence rattled. “I don’t know. Youngjae was acting super weird this morning and then he had noticed some shady guy in the cafe they were going to go into before all this went down. Yien is actually back with Youngjae and the shady guy-Oh no.” Jackson’s voice is full of dread before you can hear loud growling. “Danny...it’s me.” A snarl is heard next before the air is knocked out of Jackson. You could hear Danny growling and snarling loudly in Jackson’s ear before it sounds a bit away as the phone must’ve been dropped. “JACKSON!” Jinyoung yells. “Yugyeom, Bam, get ready now!” Jaebum orders as Jinyoung curses when the call ends. Jinyoung is already double checking to make sure he has everything he needs as he’s geared up and ready to go. “Mom? What’s going on?!” Sheena asks looking ready to cry. Jinyoung takes a moment to breathe. He needs to remain calm. “It’s Danny and Youngjae. They need us.” Sheena nods, not fully understanding but knowing enough that her Mother needed to leave with the pack. “I need you to stay here with Kyo and Lilly, ok?” Jinyoung glances over to Jaebum who is back in control a good bit and is trying to keep the twins calm. “Mom, I got this.” Sheena directs Jinyoung’s attention back to her. “I got them. You go help Dad and bring the others back.” Jinyoung thanks her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, “Don’t do anything your father would!” She smiles at that, “Same to you,” and Jinyoung finds himself smiling back before Yugyeom and Bam arrive. “We’re ready!” The two shout and Jaebum doesn’t waste anymore time as he teleports the others to Jackson. The kids come close to hold one another as they hope everyone will be ok. It’s a moment later she notices Lilly doing something, “What are you doing?” Sheena asks Lilly as she sees she has a phone in her hands. It was Jaebum’s that she had snuck out of his pocket. “Calling Sugie.” Kyo’s perked up expression tells her something is about to happen.

Jaebum remains strong as he focuses on the pack. Even though he wants to go to Mark really bad he just has to go off the bond for the moment until he can. He also trusts Mark and knows he’ll be with Youngjae. Teleporting to Jackson, the others find Danny had shifted into his wolf. Jackson had managed to get Danny off of him right as the other’s arrived. “We can’t let him get away!” Jaebum states and Yugyeom is quick to shift and block his exit. The others move into position and it has Danny cornered. He’s now circling, low growls coming out past his fangs that are bared. “We have limited time. We need to stop him from going completely feral!” Jinyoung adds. “Right now, he’s relying on instincts cause of how much pain he’s in,” Jackson replies. “Bam, use your venom to knock him out,” Jaebum instructs and Bam nods. “Yugyeom and Jackson, you two will attack at the same time to hold him down. And Jinyoung…” Jinyoung locks eyes with him and gets ready. “Now, before he tries to use his power!” Jaebum shouts and the pack all move at once. Jackson and Yugyeom go in their shifted forms and distract Danny. It’s a big brawl of blurred fur as they move fast in trying to tear into the other until Jaebum comes forth as Jackson and Yugyeom move away. Jaebum lands in a blow, sending Danny flying hard into the wall behind him. His body drops to the ground and Bam is already there to quickly dig in his pointed nails to inject enough venom to knock him out. Danny makes a pitiful noise as he tries to stand but the venom moves fast and he's out like a light the next second. Jinyoung kneels down beside Danny as he turns back to his regular form and moves swiftly as he brings out special binds to keep Danny from shifting if he were to wake up. He checks next to make sure Danny isn’t seriously injured and starts to tend to the minor wounds he received. Jackson shifts back and leans back onto his arms as he lets his heart rate calm down from all the running around. The shelter above them kept the rain from reaching them but things weren't over yet. “We need to go to Mark and Youngjae!” Bam says but Jaebum finds he still can’t teleport, “He’s still moving. Yugyeom see if you can track them.” Yugyeom is already on it, “I can’t track Youngjae but if we assume Mark is with Youngjae than they’re both heading toward…” his voice trails off as his eyes go wide. “What is it?” Jinyoung asks as Yugyeom is paling a bit, “They’re heading straight to a known spot that takes you to the Underworld.” But before the others can do anything, Namjoon and Jin suddenly appear, “I wouldn’t go after them. Not yet anyway,” Jin says. The others frown in confusion, “What are you talking about?” Jackson asks. It’s like the two know something. “You guys actually weren't supposed to intervene but since Mark is already in transit, the plan has changed,” Namjoon answers. Jaebum growls, “What plan?!” Jin’s eyes land on Danny who is still passed out, “Youngjae planned to leave.” The others are shocked by this. “He asked us for a favor as he didn’t want you guys to be involved as he had something he needed to do that he may or may not make it back from. He was supposed to go on a fake mission that you guys wouldn’t suspect a thing but a little girl informed Suga about a vision she had.” Jaebum frowns before he sees Jin hold up his phone. Jaebum pats his clothing to realize Lilly must’ve taken it when he hugged her before he left. “Now, we’re all for doing favors and helping out pack members and we were already doing exactly what Youngjae wanted. He just didn’t take in account of one thing though,” Namjoon starts, “A black cat.”

The car came to a stop and Youngjae wasn’t doing much better. Everything in him screamed to go find Danny and tell him the truth. But he had to keep going forward. He had to do this to protect him. To protect all of his loved ones. Yoh gets out of the car first in a haste before coming around and pulling open Youngjae’s door. “Come on.” Youngjae bites his lip and pushes himself to stand. He wipes at his tear stained face. He can’t let his father know. Even though he had a short amount of time to get himself together, the thought of the others finding out about the pack helped to put his mask back on. For the pack. It’s for the pack. It’s for Danny. He’ll have time later when he’s by himself to let his emotions back out but not right now. He takes a step forward to follow after his brother, when he remembers he needed to shut the car door. It’s then that he turns around and finds a black cat sitting in front of him. He knows right away that it’s Mark by his blue eyes but the fact that he can’t pick up his scent or anything else had his eyes narrowing down to the collar. How long had Mark been there? And that meant...the others probably know now. If not, Mark surely did. Youngjae’s mask starts to falter. This wasn’t how it needed to go and he knows that Mark won’t just turn away if he asked. Youngjae looks back into Mark’s eyes and he can see fierce determination along with a comforting gaze. Like everything was going to be alright even though it wasn’t. It was far from it. Mark moves forward, taking Youngjae by surprise as he rubs against Youngjae’s legs to comfort him further. Youngjae almost breaks down right then and there. Mark then leans up, letting his tiny paws rest on Youngjae’s leg and just gives one little mew. Youngjae truly has no idea what Mark said but he feels it with all his heart that Mark told him to trust him. That he could rely on him. Youngjae picks Mark up carefully and Mark nuzzles close, licking at some tears that fall silently. “I’m sorry,” Youngjae says but Mark just bumps his head against Youngjae’s and Youngjae understands. They’re pack. They’ll always be pack. It’s all or nothing. “Youngjae! Hurry up!” Yoh calls out and it snaps Youngjae out of the moment. He needed to hurry. He had two options and no time to think. But Mark makes the decision for him and slips inside his jacket. “Youngjae!” Yoh is there looking pissed off as he grabs a hold of Youngjae’s arm and starts dragging him. Youngjae fumbles but bites his lip to stop any words from coming out. He can’t say to wait. He can’t let Yoh see Mark is in his jacket. His heart is beating faster already in worry that Yoh is gonna notice but Yoh doesn’t say anything all the way to the portal between the two worlds. Whatever collar Mark had on it kept the others from picking up on his scent and heartbeat even to a vampire. And with Youngjae’s jacket being bigger, Mark fit right in as he clung to Youngjae’s side. Youngjae made sure to make it more comfortable and easier as he keeps his arms to his sides. And when Youngjae looks at the darkness of the Underworld on the other side of the wall, there was no turning back. So many things could happen but Mark with him gave him courage. But it also made him worried. Yoh doesn’t ask if Youngjae is ready, instead he shoves him forward and Youngjae finds himself being swallowed by the darkness before he can blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is with Youngjae! What is going to happen now? The pack know something is up but will Jin and Namjoon tell them the whole truth? Youngjae is almost to his father and other vampires. What will happen then? Will they find out Mark is with him? Stay tuned until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

“There’s the car,” Bam points out as Yugyeom had told them about the place Mark and Youngjae had been heading to prior to going into the Underworld. Jinyoung and Jaebum head over to the car to further inspect it. It was just some run down car that was most likely hijacked and sure enough, it was. The person driving it really didn’t want their tracks traced. “Yep, this car was stolen just days ago,” Yugyeom confirms. “That guy sure was shady. Couldn’t even see his face,” Jackson adds. “I can’t believe it was Youngjae’s brother,” Jinyoung mutters. Meanwhile outside the car, “Do vampires know every other vampire?” Yugyeom asks the question that’s been bothering him since prior events. Bam shakes his head, “Lisa doesn’t know every vampire but she said that every vampire knew when one was royalty and who they were automatically.” Oh yeah, Yugyeom forgot that Bam had a vampire friend back in Thailand. They had met on the streets and bonded before both moved to another country separately. They still managed to stay in contact to this day. Back inside the car, “It’s messed up how his brother came back into his life just to drag him back into his past,” Jaebum says while he and Jinyoung search the car for anything else. It really was. Youngjae only ever spoke about his brother, though that was just little bits of information here or there, but you could tell Youngjae had truly cared for his brother before everything fell apart between them. Jinyoung ends up tapping his shoulder and Jaebum looks over to where Jinyoung points and finds little claws dug into the floorboard carpet. It was the Korean symbols for ‘I love you’. It made Jaebum smile despite the situation. Mark would leave him a message he knew he’d find to let him know he was ok and on the right track. “Ah, wait!” Jaebum’s eyes take in tinier Korean symbols that you had to get super close to notice. “What does it say?” Jinyoung tries to see over Jaebum’s broad shoulders. “Big brother, father, no choice, too much at stake.” It wasn’t in a sentence, just separate words side by side. “Good ole Mark,” Jinyoung cracks a smile. If Jin and Namjoon didn’t come forth and tell them what was going on then this would’ve been major clues to help them figure it out in no time. “Poor Youngjae,” Yugyeom whines. After the pack found out the truth, it broke their hearts…

Previously…

“Youngjae’s a what?!” The pack were shocked to hear what just came out of Jin’s mouth. “Youngjae is an actual heir to the throne. His father grew sick during the current war between vampires and werewolves that Youngjae had been summoned by his father during this time. It’s something he can’t refuse and he doesn’t want the werewolves to try and track him down if information got out about him. His brother was the one who came to fetch him and gave him one week to be with you guys before he has to leave for however long this may be.” As those words sunk in and the initial shock gave way, everything started to make sense. It explained why Youngjae had been acting weird. Why he wanted to do so many things with the pack and Danny. Why he probably rushed Danny’s and his first time together. And Danny...Youngjae said those things in the end just so Danny wouldn’t know the truth. So Danny would move on without him as Youngjae didn’t know if he’d be coming back. The pack ached for Youngjae, knowing how he must be feeling. What his thoughts were and what he’s already done to protect them all. For he knows his pack well and he’s right on how they would react. They would’ve tried to go with Youngjae to help him in this matter but it made things difficult because three members are wolves. Plus, Vampires don’t like outsiders out of their kind typically so just stepping foot onto their territory would cause huge problems. This wasn’t something they could be irrational about. Jaebum can’t just teleport them there out of the blue unless it was the right timing and Jaebum knows it isn’t. Thinking back to Lilly’s vision, he has a big clue on when the right timing would be. They needed to plan and make every second count until the right moment arose. 

Present…

“So now what? Just because they came here, it doesn’t let us know where the vampire fortress is among the Underworld,” Bam asks. Yeah, there’s a portal here in the abandoned mill but it doesn’t lead them anywhere. “Youngjae’s brother most likely picked a place that was far off from the actual destination so no werewolves could track them back here,” Yugyeom says. It would make sense. Wouldn’t want a were to follow him straight to both heirs if word got out before they could get to other vampires. “What did the note say, Jaebum?” Jackson meets his gaze from the other side of the car as Jaebum and Jinyoung were done searching the car. “To wait for the signal.” Jackson nods, tapping the top of the car before pointing, “That’s your answer right there.” Bam frowns, “We can’t just wait for the signal! We need to be doing something while we wait!” Jinyoung lightly nudges Bam cause he hasn’t caught on yet. “Waiting for the signal doesn’t just mean sitting around,” Jackson goes more into detail, “In this sense, it means preparing for the moment of combat. Gathering all intel from both sides to provide the best method of attack.” Bam’s eyebrow shot up as Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, “Wait! That means if Mark hyung is with the vampires than our only other option is…” Jackson’s smirk grows, “Bingo.” The werewolves were what they should focus on and what better option it could be when you have three wolves in your pack. “We need to go back to Danny first,” Jaebum says and Jinyoung agrees. “We get Danny back in control before we do anything else. This war has been going on for a while now so a day or two wouldn’t hurt.” Jaebum sees the others agreeing. They know Mark will keep Youngjae safe and not do anything rash. “Let’s go get our Danny back.” 

Mark is thankful he has the collar on for holy shit there was a lot of vampires around. He may not know how they got to the fortress but he knows they’re here by the strong scent of vampires surrounding them. He can feel Youngjae’s nervous as he walks alongside his brother. Youngjae is indeed nervous but he’s not showing it. He has his mask on, head up as he walks beside his brother. Every vampire has stopped and stared; all of them flashing their eyes in response. Many of them looked at the two brothers seductively while others remain unreadable. Some even looked pissed that the two would show up after so many years and in the middle of the war when they should’ve been there from the start. “Ignore them,” Yoh says like Youngjae needs to hear those words. The palace is like a small town, very similar to Jade’s but this place is a lot darker with constant darkness surrounding. The blood moon high in the sky as the building’s shiny crystal glistens against the moonlight. Youngjae feels more out of place now than he did back then. Not much had changed but Youngjae can tell he truly had been in a bad place during his childhood. “Your father is this way,” one directs with a bow before showing the way by walking slightly ahead. Youngjae’s nerves are growing as he’ll be seeing his father again after so long. His Mother will most likely be there as well and he wishes he could think of one good memory that’ll ease his nerves but none come to mind before they’re stopped in front of a fancy door. Youngjae can’t help but step a little behind Yoh; yet another habit he couldn’t break even after all these years. “Come in,” god even the voice has his heart skyrocketing. But he feels Mark nuzzling against him and it helps to calm him. He can do this. He can face his father. The door opens and Youngjae is now entering his parent’s bedroom. His father is propped up in bed not looking good at all as his eyes laid on his two sons. “Yoh, Youngjae,” he says a little breathless as it has been many years since seeing them. His father has aged so much which only happens if a vampire is really sick or nearing their end. This already wasn’t a good sign of his father making a recovery. Their mother on the other hand hadn’t aged a day since the last time he saw her. “It’s good to see you two again, though the circumstances could’ve been better.” Her voice holds venom as she still holds a grudge from them leaving. Her eyes instantly land on Yoh. “I expected better of you than to abandon your family. You’re an alpha, a leader! But yet you abandoned your duties to run off on your own. You even corrupted your brother. You’re lucky we didn’t kill you.” Yoh chuckles despite the situation, “You wouldn’t dare. We hold too much value for you two to kill us out of anger.” Their father bares fangs, “That is no way to talk to your parents, Yoh.” Yoh flashes his eyes, “The only reason I’m here is to end this stupid war and go about my day. I don’t care for knowing anything else.” It’s like a slap to the face for their parents but they hold their tongues. Their eyes go to Youngjae next, “Well, you did bring Youngjae back so we’ll let it go,” his father says. This confuses Youngjae. What was so important about him? Back then, they acted like he was nothing but in the way or didn’t even exist. But now? “With the next heir in line, we don’t have to worry so much now,” his mother lets out a sigh of relief. Um what?! Just him?! But what about Yoh?! Yoh should be the one to pick right off the bat because he’s not only older and wiser, he’s an alpha and...his thoughts are cut off as he looks over at his brother to find him looking down at the ground with an unreadable expression. He knew. In fact, Yoh is the one that went and got him just to hand him over to his parents and abandon him once more when this was all over. He didn’t just lie to him, he set him up. That...hurt. It hurt so bad. It was like cold water was poured over him and attacking every nerve. “Youngjae, you’re to mate as soon as possible so we can have another heir in place down the line.” Youngjae is still reeling from his brother’s betrayal and now this? Yoh still doesn’t say anything, not even speaking about how he has kids already. It’s clear he’s doing it all for his own pack and family. And yet, Youngjae can’t bring it in him to throw his brother under the bus like his brother who obviously didn’t care about him. What happened between them? Was it something he did? Youngjae can’t dwell on it for long as his mother speaks again, “You guys traveled far to deter the werewolves so please go get changed and freshen up. We’ll meet in the dining hall for further preparations.” The bedroom door opens and the other servant vampires bow in greeting before gesturing where to go. Things blur for Youngjae as his feet follow until the door closes behind him in his old room and he’s now alone for things to really settle in. Youngjae doesn’t move as Mark’s little black furred head pops up out of the jacket. He looks up at Youngjae in worry before wiggling his body out. He ends up landing on his feet on the floor before shifting back. “Youngjae?” Youngjae seems to snap out of his haze but that mask breaks apart the moment he focuses on Mark before him. “It hurts Mark...it hurts…” Mark doesn’t hesitate to pull Youngjae into his arms before the sob can come out. Youngjae’s clothes are still soaked, his body cold and now his heart is breaking once more as he clings onto Mark for dear life. He never wanted any of this. He just wanted to go home. Coming back to his past hurt more than ever and it was like he was literally back in time and his brother had just tossed him aside before leaving him alone with the darkness. “What did I do to make him hate me, Mark? Was I too annoying? Too loud? Too clingy?” Mark cups Youngjae’s face so he’ll look at him, “You’re none of those things. Whatever you’re thinking it’s not true. I may not know what your brother is thinking but all I know is a wonderful, loving person standing before me. One who lights up the world with his smile and makes others laugh in joy by your laugh alone. And though he may have abandoned you, Youngjae, you have a pack that’ll always be there for you no matter what.” Youngjae looks so lost and broken, tears falling as he searches Mark’s eyes for any lies, “Even now?” Mark gives him an encouraging smile, “Always.” Hope fills Youngjae but so does fear, “But I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me. I didn’t want to drag you guys into my past.” Mark wipes away at Youngjae’s tears, “Your past is our past. No matter the trial, you don’t have to face it alone. Besides, I’m here now so you’ll just have to be mad,” Mark tries some humor at the end which has Youngjae’s lips twitch despite the pain he’s feeling. Youngjae could never stay mad at Mark for long and in fact he has never had a reason to be mad at Mark in the first place. Running fingers through his hair, Youngjae let's Mark hold him close as he pressed their foreheads together. “We got you Youngjae. We’ll get through this.” Youngjae wants to cling to those words but he doesn’t know how they’ll get through this. Not with the current war going on and his father being ill. With him being forced to be the next heir and having to mate...oh god, he’s going to have to mate. A whine escapes him as his thoughts instantly go to Danny. He really needs him more than ever right now but Youngjae’s the one who pushed him away. Besides, a love between a vampire and a wolf surely couldn’t be strong enough to survive a war among hundreds, could it? It doesn’t matter, for Danny wouldn’t come. Not for him. Not anymore. And that thought hurt more than anything his brother could try and do to him. 

Danny stares straight ahead lifelessly. Youngjae didn’t want him. Youngjae didn’t have the same feelings for him. Each dark thought stabs and claws its way deeper into his veins to the point that it kept repeating over and over in his head. All of it was a lie. Maybe it was Danny that thought he saw something there between them and it helped cause more confusion for Youngjae. His perfect mate, Youngjae. Images of Youngjae laughing with his head thrown back or hunching forward as he couldn’t contain the enjoyment anymore and just had to let it out in noises. To Youngjae smiling and his eyes shining so brightly. From Youngjae laying next to him and just staring back into his eyes as they held another close. To Youngjae passed out and clinging to his finger. All the good memories try to come forth and it breaks Danny’s heart all over again. He still loves him so much and with every fiber of his being. Everything still screams at him that Youngjae is his mate. That Youngjae is the one, but it can’t be true. Not on both sides anyway. Danny growls as a burst of anger hits him. His hands clenched into fists as he curls more into himself from his sitting position against the wall. He can hear the door opening to the quarantined room but he doesn’t bother looking up from his knees. “So that’s it. You’re just gonna give up?” Danny doesn’t answer Jaebum who now stands before him. “Aren’t those the words you said to me back then?” They were. Back when Danny was in the secret service with Jaebum and Mark. Mark and Jaebum ended up having their first big fight that ended with some cat scratches across Jaebum’s face. Danny had found Jaebum sulking at some abandoned children’s playground as he swung alone at the swing set. He said those exact words after hearing Jaebum’s side of the story. Jaebum had been so shocked as he wasn’t expecting to hear those words in reply to what happened. “You’re letting other emotions cloud your thoughts and judgement that you’re not seeing how the other person is truly feeling,” Jaebum adds right as Danny recalls himself saying those words in that conversation. Those words hit hard as Danny thinks back to the talk he had with Youngjae. How Youngjae was trying really hard for Danny to understand that he liked him and that he wanted to try new things. That even though he was shy, he pushed himself because he wanted Danny to know his feelings. And then they did try new things as well as just simply enjoying being beside the other. They even went all the way and Youngjae was both a mess with his emotions everywhere but he still clung onto him and begged over and over...It’s like it hits him out of nowhere. Images of the last moments with Youngjae leading up to the painful one in the rain. Youngjae was saying please in more ways than one. Please love me. Please forgive me. Please understand me. Danny lifts his head to find Jaebum was now squatting before him with a sad expression, “He did it to protect you, Danny. He said those things to you back by the cafe so you wouldn’t be dragged into his painful past. He had a week before he had to leave.” No wonder Youngjae had been acting weird. Why he had been rushing their first time. He didn’t have to do any of that. He could’ve used that week to push Danny away. To tell him from day one that they weren't going to work out but instead he wanted to use every second to be near him. To feel his love and to love back. To give his everything because he...Youngjae loved him. “He loves me,” Danny’s voice cracks as tears fall, “Youngjae wanted to accept my courting. He wanted to be my mate.” Jaebum nods as Danny falls apart in both happiness and sadness, “He loves you, Danny. He’d never go through something that intimate if he hadn’t.” Danny lets out a sob before Jaebum pulls him into his arms and Danny lets it all out. Youngjae loves him. Youngjae wanted him. That whole time, Youngjae was hurting because he had to part from him and his loved ones, not because he didn’t return Danny’s feelings. And though it hurt Danny so bad to hear those lies come out of Youngjae’s mouth, Danny now knows it must’ve hurt Youngjae ten times worse. God, he left Youngjae too! Left him alone in the rain! Danny tries to get out of Jaebum’s hold, “Youngjae! I left him-” Jaebum grabs a hold of Danny’s shoulders, “Shh, calm down. Take a moment to breathe.” But, but! “Danny, breathe.” Danny follows Jaebum’s command and takes a breath. Then another and another until his racing thoughts start to clear. “I’ll explain everything but I want you to know that Mark is with Youngjae so you don’t explode with worry.” Ok, that does help to calm Danny a bit. Jaebum waits until Danny calms down further before he actually explains what is going on and by the end of it, Danny is speechless. You could see through his expressions how this was affecting him and Jaebum isn’t sure what Danny is going to say next but he surely wasn’t expecting Danny to suddenly look at him with a determined, pissed off expression, “I’m gonna save him! No matter how long it takes or how many I have to fight in this war! Youngjae’s my mate and I won’t stop until he’s by my side again!” He’s not only going to show the world that Youngjae is his mate, he’s going to show every vampire and werewolf that Youngjae is his alone. Jaebum finds himself smirking as the initial shock wears off. Who knew Danny could get so pissed and jealous at the same time. “Let me catch you up on the plan…” Jaebum starts.

A text from Jinyoung alerts Jaebum a few minutes later;

‘We found one.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae thinks Danny now hates him and is stuck in a mess that just keeps getting bigger. Danny now knows the truth and is ready to kick some ass and get his mate back! And now with the text, they found a werewolf that could lead them closer to obtaining that goal! AHH! The suspense and excitement continues. Until next time dear readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's short but it's been a long day. Maybe it'll hold you off till I can get in more. Also, yes, the person appearing in this story is based off of Derek Hale from Teen Wolf. All credit goes to the creator and the actor who played him. Derek is a bad ass that I just had to put in when we're dealing with werewolves here. But it's only him. Anyway, please enjoy!

“Careful, Jackson, we can’t afford to screw this up,” Jinyoung states through the earpiece. He’s hiding in a parked car a good ways back with Bam in the passenger seat. Yugyeom showed Bam how to work his laptop after hooking up to the bar’s cameras so both of them have a clear view of what’s happening inside. And right now Jackson and Yugyeom are making their move after tracking down a werewolf for a good minute now. Finding a werewolf wasn’t easy for it’s not like they’re gonna just be shouting what they are. It helped that Jackson and Yugyeom are wolves so they could pick up on scents better than Bam and Jinyoung could. And yes, they did exactly what you were thinking. They stuck their head out the window like dogs. Jinyoung was highly embarrassed but what can he do? These were desperate times. But it was scary that they only had to go to a town over before picking up on one. It just showed how close the werewolves could’ve been to finding Youngjae and with this war going on, the werewolf would’ve attacked before asking questions. And if he found out who Youngjae was, it would’ve made things so much worse. “You guys do have a plan right? You’re not gonna just approach the man and ask how’s the war going are you?” Bam asks as he flips through the cameras. ‘Um, how’d you know?’ Jackson’s voice comes through and both Bam and Jinyoung share a look. “Jiaer, you better be joking right now!” Jinyoung is not amused. ‘I’m kidding. I got this babe. Don’t worry.’ Worry my ass. Jinyoung will go in there and kick Jackson’s ass before taking down the whole bar if he has to. The two wait with bated breath as they watch Jackson and Yugyeom approach the werewolf. The guy is at the bar top with the typical leather jacket. He has short dark hair with dark facial hair and green eyes. He was like those tall, dark and handsome characters you would read about in fan fiction or see on T.V. He even had the muscles to boot. But boy he did not like being approached as his eyes glared instantly the moment Jackson and Yugyeom sit down right next to him. Yugyeom made sure to sit on the other side of Jackson so the guy wouldn’t feel trapped but it was clear that he was already bothered. “Whatever you want, I’m not interested,” the alpha snaps at Jackson. “You sure about that? You look like you’re trying to find out intel. Then again, you could just be some lonely guy trying to drown his sorrows with beer that couldn’t get him drunk no matter how much he drank.” This bar wasn’t for the supernatural so it would be pointless for a werewolf to sit down and drink. “How do you know I don’t just like the taste?” Jackson chuckles, “Of that brand? I hate to break it to you, but you’d have shit taste then my friend.” The guy snorts before setting the glass down. His shoulders relax a hair but it’s not enough to let his guard down. “I can assume you’re not here to just chat up random guys by the ring on your finger and your pack member beside you. But then again, I could be wrong and you might be some nasty freak.” This has Jackson smirking, “Ah, a man with jokes I see. You sound like a pretty chill guy.” The guy gestures with a nod that Jackson is the same, “So cut from the bullshit and tell me what you want.” Jackson leans back against the counter while facing the alpha. He’s fully blocking Yugyeom just in case the alpha lashes out. “No name exchanges first? Man, you’ve got to work on your punchlines.” Jackson then takes out a piece of paper before sliding it over to the male. The male glances down to read, ‘We know where the vampire fortress is.’ The male cuts his eyes back up and searches Jackson’s eyes. Jackson could easily be bullshitting but why? He’s a wolf. What would he gain in starting something with the war going on that could benefit him? Wolves and werewolves have no beef with each other and go about their business. It wouldn’t be wise for Jackson to add more casualties into the mix unless he was a mad man. Well, he was a mad beast. “What’s in it for you?” This war had been going on for a long time now and for Jackson to just suddenly jump into it? “We want the same thing you want. To end this war. You’d have to talk to my alpha for we have some conditions before anything else takes place.” The guy raises an eyebrow. He’s talking pretty big and he’s a smooth talker at that. He oozes confidence like a whole fleet of werewolves couldn’t even touch him if they tried. Yugyeom starts to think the guy is going to turn into an enemy and things are about to go south real fast but then the guy sets down his glass of beer before turning fully to Jackson, “Name’s Derek.” 

The red moon remains full like always as the darkness is unforgiving all around. If it weren't for the crystal like structure of the palace or the tiny lit flames, then the place would’ve been more dreary. For vampires, it is perfect cause light and the sun would only burn them. But Youngjae, one who could always walk in the sun, missed the warmth he could feel along his skin. It was something he would’ve appreciated right now from the coldness trying to take hold. With a change of clothes thanks to Mark helping him as well as keeping him steady, Youngjae is able to remain strong. “You got this,” Mark encourages as he squeezes Youngjae’s shoulders. “But what about you? It’s dangerous being in the Underworld this long.” Mark shakes his head and points to the collar, “Thanks to this, I’m all good! When we were in the Lim facility, Jhope had found more devices and collars that he took back with him and tinkered with.” The collar not only hides his scent, it hides that he’s an angel. By hiding his light among the Underworld, it gives him an element of surprise until the moment he uses his powers and he’s actually able to use his angel without holding back. It’s like a mask, a camouflage in the Underworld. “I’m glad I put it on even though I didn’t know we’d be taking a trip to the Underworld. I honestly put it on so I could hide my scent from your brother and surprise attack him in the car,” Mark giggles at the end. Even with all this happening, Mark wants Youngjae to know that everything will be fine. Youngjae finds himself smiling a little. “All we need to do now is focus on the task at hand, which is learning about how the war is going and what your father’s next move is. And about the mate thing, just play along. I’ll definitely jump in before I’d let them force you to mate.” Youngjae feels so much relief at that. “But Mark-” Mark puts a finger to Youngjae’s lips, “You’re not throwing your whole life away by mating with some random person. Besides, we both know you wouldn’t be able to do anything sexual with them so it’s pointless to attempt it.” Mark has a huge point there. It took years for Youngjae to sort out his feelings and realize he’s sexually attracted to Danny and even then, it’s only because it’s Danny. So sorry to whoever this supposed mate is gonna be cause it’s not happening. The conversation comes to a stop when they both sense someone coming. Mark is quick to shift back and duck under the bed as the door opens. It’s Yoh. “Hyung,” Youngjae is shocked to see him as Yoh closes the door behind him before clearing his throat, “Youngjae…” Yoh’s expression is unreadable as he slowly approaches him. “You know I had no choice right?” Oh. Is this his sort of apology for lying and throwing him under the bus? “You made them think I came here of my own free will to be the next heir,” Youngjae is upset still and you can hear it in his voice. “You wouldn’t have came otherwise and honestly...I lied about taking forever to track you.” Youngjae’s eyes go wide, “What do you mean?” Yoh looks upset now as he’s forcing himself to say this, “I actually had you tracked since you left this palace all those years ago.” Why? Did Yoh feel some sort of guilt for abandoning him? Didn’t he see how much of a mess he had been in before he found the pack? The pack...this whole time he knew. Of course he wouldn’t think about Danny being a lover since it took years to show affection like that, much less public affection but still, his brother knew while he was left in the dark. “So what? You kept track of me and when our parents called for us, you, you…” Youngjae has to stop and gather himself for he knows. Yoh knows he’s not a normal vampire anymore. “You told them what I am now didn’t you?” Yoh nods, not looking one ounce like he was sorry. “The fact that you can stand in the Underworld with your light hidden is proof that you should be the next heir, Youngjae. Mother and Father want to strengthen our breed. For our power to grow and to continue on the new creation of you.” Just like how their father converted a fallen angel to create children that could walk among the light; they want to use him to change the evolution from how vampires used to be. To abuse the gift Mark gave him instinctively. No wonder they were ok with a beta being the next heir and not his brother. He can’t believe it. He just keeps getting hurt by his brother before he can recover from the first blow. Youngjae’s emotions are going haywire again as he looks ready to break, when suddenly Yoh is being shoved roughly up against a wall and Mark is snapping fangs in his face after he shifted back, “You’re one giant piece of shit for using your brother like this!” Yoh is shocked by Mark’s sudden appearance. “Mark,” Youngjae can’t believe Mark blew his cover to his brother. “Youngjae isn’t something you can use. He’s not a tool! And as his pack, I’m not about to let him be used any further by the likes of you!” Claws dig in deep as a knife is right against Yoh’s throat. Mark is pissed, eyes flashing as he barely holds back his angel from coming forth as well. “Mark, it’s ok,” Youngjae comes up behind Mark and rests his hand over his. It’s not ok. No one should be treated like this, especially by someone they cherished and love so dearly. “Do you not care that he’s your brother? You two had a bond! You couldn’t fake that!” Mark thinks back to when Jackson and him had separated due to their father’s interference. He knows the pain that Youngjae is going through. But after Jackson and him realized it was their father and not the truth, they were able to reunite and renew their bond. And this, this was nothing like that. Youngjae’s brother didn’t even hesitate to toss him aside the moment it arose just to save his own ass. Did their bond really mean nothing to him? All those precious moments for Youngjae were just passing time for Yoh so he could use Youngjae in the future? “You had this planned since the start didn’t you? For Youngjae to be the heir no matter how the situation came to be.” Yoh’s expression never faltered, “You’re right. I never once wanted to take over or have anything to do with the others. They’re not my family despite blood and I don’t care for my brethren. Just because it was all written out the moment I was born of what they wanted me to be, I wanted a way out. And I found that way when Youngjae came into this world.” Youngjae’s hand trembles on top of Mark’s as he looks away from his brother. He never had his brother’s love from the start. Just someone that his brother latched onto so he could make Youngjae love and cherish him until the time came. It was a perfect plan, one that Youngjae fell for. It’s how he ended up back here anyway. Just like he wanted. Mark goes to stab Yoh but Youngjae moves, “No. It’s not worth it, Mark! Please!” Mark growls, eyes fierce and ready to kill but Youngjae’s words hold him back. Mark lets Youngjae take the knife from him but he’s not done yet. Yoh’s cocky smirk is wiped off his face as the next second, Mark punches him hard. Yoh stumbles against the wall and almost falls to his knees. “Oh the things I want to do to you.” Yoh slides down the wall, nursing his face as he looks back up at Mark, “You know nothing about me.” Mark clicks his tongue, “I know you became exactly like your parents.” This was like another punch to Yoh and it makes his emotions flair, “I have my own pack and family to think of. My own daughters-” Mark grabs the front of Yoh’s clothing and pulls him close to his face, “I have children of my own too and you don’t see me using my brother. Just admit it, you’re a coward who couldn’t face his own fears and trials so you chose the chicken way out. Did it feel great using Youngjae? Do you feel elated at the fact that you set Youngjae up for the exact thing you would’ve been in if he had not been born? Well I’m not sorry to say that you’re not escaping your fate this time.” Mark dares him to challenge him. He can try and come after his pack but it’ll be futile as it’ll only bring harm to his own family. He could try and tell his parents about him but with the war going on, adding another enemy to the mix wouldn’t be smart and Yoh knows that Jaebum is a dragon. He’s heard all about what Lim Jaebeom has done among the Underworld to the world on the other side and all the way into the ‘heavens’. Mark lets go of him roughly and Yoh drops back down to his ass. “Think wisely.” A knock on the door distracts Yoh. The door opens and two vampire servants take in the scene before them. Yoh looks back to find Mark is gone and it’s just Youngjae standing there. It looks like Youngjae and him had a little brawl and Youngjae left him in this state. “Is everything alright?” Yoh nods, “Everything is fine. We’ll be there shortly.” They look hesitant but Yoh stands up and waves them off. His eyes meet Youngjae’s, “Let’s not drag this out any longer than it has to be.” With that, Yoh turns, his back facing Youngjae. Once again, Youngjae finds himself staring at his brother’s back and even now he yearns for it to go back to how things were. Even if it had been fake on Yoh’s part.

“I can’t believe that ran so smoothly,” Suga frowns in disbelief as he watches Jaebum give kisses and hugs to the twins. “Did you doubt Jackson?” Jaebum asks as he stands back up. “No. I just can’t believe a werewolf would be so trusting right off the bat.” Suga has a point there. “Nothing we can’t handle.” Suga has a look on his face, “Like we’re just gonna sit back and let you guys have all the fun.” Jaebum chuckles, “You’re right. I forgot you have to get a certain amount of kills per day,” he teases. Suga huffs, “Hurry up and see if they’re willing to work with you. If not, we’ll be there to get your asses out.” Sheena jumps up and down in excitement, “Yeah, time to kick ass!” Danny can’t help but smile at Sheena’s cheer as well as demonstration. Suga’s eyes go wide before he points threatening, “No one says anything to Jinyoung or it’ll be the last thing you say.” Lilly and Kyo giggle, “Sugie! That word is nothing compared to the others we’ve heard,” Lilly says and Kyo nods. “Yeah like the word cun-” Jaebum clamps a hand over Kyo’s mouth before sighing, “I don’t even want to know where you learned the word from but please don’t ever say again, especially not in front of your grandmothers.” Sheena looks confused, “But Granny Vivian is the one who said it to Gma!” Danny and Jaebum both are dumbfounded while Suga about dies from laughter. “It’s not funny,” Jaebum glares but Suga is fully enjoying himself. He doesn’t stop even when Jaebum’s phone rings and it’s from Jinyoung, “Are you two coming...wait, is that Suga laughing in the background?” Jaebum rubs at his temples, “Please don’t ask. We’ll be there shortly. Everything still good on your end?” Jinyoung makes a noise of curiosity before moving on to the situation at hand, “Yep. Just waiting on you.” Good. Jaebum soon pockets his phone as Suga finally stops laughing. “You guys be good and by no means are you to teleport to us. Everything will be fine,” Jaebum makes sure the children understand this time. Kyo pouts, “That’s because you didn’t tell us the truth so I was worried!” Jaebum ruffles Kyo’s hair, “Well, you know this time so please trust in me and the pack that we’ll keep your Mother safe.” The twins smile fondly, “We know.” “We won’t intervene this time.” Jaebum snorts at the, ‘this time’ part. God, his kids are adorable. “Tell Mommy and Daddy to kick ass!” Sheena exclaims. He’s so not repeating those exact words. Turning to Danny, Jaebum waits for Danny’s nod before he says, “Let’s go bring Youngjae home.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Who is this?” Derek asks as Jinyoung approaches with Bam by his side. “Your worst nightmare if you try anything stupid,” Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to say and it’s full of sass. Derek’s expression shows shock for a second before amusement appears. He chuckles a bit from his crossed armed position while he’s leaned up against the side of the building. “Noted.” Jackson on the other hand perks up at seeing Jinyoung, “That’s my mate and wonderful husband, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung loved hearing every word if the grin on his face and the way his eyes shine are anything to go by. “There’s too much love in the air going around,” Derek deadpans as he frowns. Bam cracks up, “Oh my god! You have that grumpy cat look going on!” Yugyeom is laughing too as Derek’s expression becomes even more like the grumpy cat. But then Yugyeom sees Jinyoung’s stern expression and abruptly cuts off before smacking Bam’s chest. “Hey! What was that for-” Bam notices Jinyoung and instantly stands up straight, “My bad.” Jackson shakes his head fondly, “So much for seeming bad ass.” Derek snorts, “You ruined that the moment you went all heart eyes for your mate,” Derek gestures to Jinyoung with his head. “Let’s just go inside for I’ve had enough embarrassment for the day,” Jinyoung says. “Believe me, I know how you feel,” Derek let’s out as he follows them from the parked vehicles. “This is great and all but what I want to know is why you’re so nice right now. Like, don’t get me wrong but I was so expecting you to be an asshole or someone not so easily trusting of strangers,” Bam points out, “Just look at him!” Derek shrugs his shoulders, “What reason should I be an asshole to others? Besides, I’ve been told my resting bitch face is enough to keep others away.” Jackson smiles, “I knew I had a feeling that I’d like you.” Jinyoung isn’t letting his guard down though, “But to just trust Jackson based off of a note?” Derek can tell that Jinyoung is watching his every move. And even though the others seem relaxed, they’re ready to go if Derek were to try anything. After entering a different bar called the Persona, Derek notices the employees know this group very well and are probably allies. Really it would be stupid of him to attempt something but Derek did have any intentions on doing so. “You must not know much about my family if you’re asking me this question.” They reach a room back behind the bar that’s off to the side, “My family has morals just like anybody else. We’re people, not monsters like others put us out to be. But it also helped when I saw your guys’ tattoo,” Derek points to Jackson’s left wrist. The pack look down at their wrists instinctively. “My family too has a Celtic symbol that we strongly believe in that is like the trinity knot. Ours is a triskelion or triskele. With yours though, I honestly never thought I’d see that symbol again on anyone’s skin.” Jinyoung look’s up confused, “What do you mean?” Derek lets out a breath, “That symbol was a family symbol of a very well known pack of legendary wolves that go all the way back into ancient times like my own family. But they disappeared many years ago and were heard to have perished without a trace.” Legendary? Does that make them like royalty or something? “In fact, it’s because of their family, that us werewolves came to exist.” The pack’s eyes go wide before they all look at each other. Danny. Before anyone can do anything, Jaebum suddenly teleports in from base with Danny. Derek’s eyes land on Danny right away before a look of shock appears on his face, “No way…” Danny looks confused, his eyes growing wide when Derek abruptly kneels down before him and tilting his neck to the side without hesitation. “Um...what is happening?” 

Youngjae follows after his older brother in silence. He doesn’t care to look at all the fancy decor or the building’s divine structure as he walks by. To him it’s just a big enclosed area filled with nothing but darkness and cold air. Not even the good memories that turned out to be fake could make Youngjae want to stay in this place any longer than he has to. He wishes Mark was able to stick with him but his current attire made it hard to do so as the long flowing velvety coat flutters with each step. It was definitely like the typical medieval and vampire like fashion that if Bam saw a picture of he would probably want to do matching outfits right away. The thought of his pack holds him steady and he’s able to enter the huge dining hall. Lifting his head, his eyes take in both his parents at the end with many vampire servants all around but there’s an extra person there that he isn’t expecting. At least, he was hoping they wouldn’t be there so soon. It was a woman that Youngjae knew well as she grew up in the same age group as him and had been bitten at an early age. She was one cold heartless bitch name Karen. And by her current smirk, Youngjae finds himself shuddering. Please for the love of God, he is not mating with her. 

Meanwhile, Mark is in worry mode cause hello! They’re in vampire territory and Mark couldn’t follow Youngjae due to his attire. Just waiting for the right moment has his anxiety going and he sure wishes you could get signal in the Underworld for then he could be texting Jaebum right now. Instead he focuses on Jaebum’s bond and lets it calm him down. Jaebum is doing just fine and he trusts that he’s working with the pack as they prepare for the signal. He left clues that he knows the others will figure out so surely they’re already making a move by now. Taking another deep breath, Mark thinks it’s been plenty of time for the others to have left so now he needs to make his move and find the dining hall. Unfortunately this place didn’t have air ducts for this is the Underworld. It’s like there’s too much air and too little at the same time that it can be overwhelming if it’s your first time entering into it. Youngjae had helped create tiny devices though that make it easier for those not from here to be able to breathe and it helps greatly on missions that require them to enter in and out of the Underworld. Mark can breathe just fine since he’s from the Underworld, it just sucks cause having air ducts would make traveling so much easier and safer. What he does have though is the tacky yet classic decor around the huge palace. Darting out in his cat form, his tail swishes as he ends up hidden behind some ugly ass vase. He lets the vampires come and go before moving along all sneaky like in between the decor along the wall. He didn’t have much to go on with finding the dining hall in this state other than trying to pick up on Youngjae’s scent and...ah! Blood. He can pick up on the blood that’s no doubt in some fancy shmancy wine glasses to boot so that they can have a toast or whatever they may do. Mark doesn’t know how vampires have dinner for surely it depends on the vampire and occasion but guessing on how the father is sick, drinking from wine glasses is highly plausible. Happy that he is going in the right direction, he starts to worry when he takes sight of the huge dining room but the doors were starting to close! Shit, shit! Mark takes a leap of faith and darts as fast as he can, barely sliding through as the doors close. He doesn’t stop until he can hide behind a long window curtain which, ew. When was the last time anyone cleaned back here? “Youngjae, you know Karen,” his mother starts and Mark’s attention is quick to go to the scene before him. Youngjae is sitting down across from Karen as Yoh sits next to Youngjae. Mark can’t see Karen’s face but he already doesn’t like her. “It’s been a long time, Youngjae. You’ve aged just fine though I see,” her voice is ice cold as she gives him a look up and down with distaste. Youngjae huffs as he knows Karen would never have been interested in him unless he held power and status. “Nice to see you too, Karen,” his voice polite though his eyes aren’t even looking at her. “As you can guess, Karen will be the one you’ll be mating with. She’s very fertile and has been trained to carry the heir’s children since she was bitten.” Oh, just great. Another thing unknown to Youngjae. They all had everything planned out while he had no clue about a god damn thing. “I’m a beta though. It could take a while regardless,” Youngjae brings up but his Mother just smiles, “I think you have nothing to worry about. You’re a rare and advanced breed that I’m sure by the claim tonight, you’ll have a new heir conceived by the next few days.” Excuse me?! “Tonight?” Youngjae can’t help but sound shocked as his expression says it as well. “Yes. The faster the better. We have limited time already, especially since it took a week for you to get here,” his father replies. So he really had been spending his last moments with Danny. If things had been differently and Mark hadn’t come with or the pack ready to intervene, then Youngjae would’ve sealed his fate already. But even now, how were they gonna buy time or stop the mating ritual from happening tonight? “The war...I know nothing on what’s going on,” Youngjae tries to find out more information or maybe to stall for a moment but his father sets his glass down, “You aren’t to waste time on that, Youngjae. Yoh and I have already been discussing on the situation and he’s going to lead the battle with me while you focus on creating another heir. After that, victory will be ours with your power alone.” It’s that all he’s good for? To just create a new heir and be a useful tool? He doesn’t get to voice anything. Doesn’t get to choose nothing. They don’t even want him to lead the entire vampire clan. After the war, he’ll be tossed aside; if he makes it out alive that is. “Let us drink in celebration to your mating ceremony,” his father says while Youngjae lets everything sink in. Mark on the other hand, heard everything and truly feels for Youngjae. He knows what it’s like as he recalls when he found out that he was a creation for his own father’s selfish desires. The others raise their glasses but Youngjae doesn’t move, his eyes unfocused as the pain and emotions were rising with each heart beat. “Youngjae, you must drink,” his mother insists. Youngjae’s eyes stare at the glass of blood before him. Drink? But he can’t have just any blood anymore. Did they not know that? Wait. That’s it. He suddenly stands up, hands hitting the table. “I can’t go through with this.” Karen’s eyes go wide in shock as his parents glare, “What do you mean you can’t?” his father asks. “This whole mating thing won’t work.” Youngjae can feel his heart beating fast as it became more and more clear. Danny was truly his mate from the start. If he hadn't realized before, he surely would now. “I can’t drink just any blood. Not with what I am now.” His mother gasps in shock while his father looks to Yoh, who looks confused. Yoh didn’t know that about him. “What I am now, mating would be impossible as the bite would be rejected on top of unable to breed cause my child wouldn’t be able to feed off just any blood. For you see, I can only have two people’s blood.” Danny was made just for him as he was made just for Danny. Danny is his mate. Even if this all ended in his death, Youngjae is going to face his fears. He’s going to face his fate. Knowing now that they were just going to get rid of him anyway, he might as well go out with a bang. He’ll make sure no one lays a hand on his pack and mate first though. He’ll take out as many as he can. Mark curses mentally as Youngjae is way into his emotions to be thinking straight. Youngjae comes flying across the table to his father but Yoh grabbed him and slammed him down onto the table. The wine glasses shatter to the ground as Karen came to stand near the King and Queen as the other vampire servants come forth. “Are you stupid?!” Yoh yells at Youngjae but then their father’s voice is heard as the table is surrounded. “Why didn’t you tell us this vital information Yoh?!” He was beyond pissed and slams a fist onto the table, “If this is true, then we wasted our time for nothing!” Yoh is just as upset, “How was I supposed to know this fact?!” Youngjae breaks free with his force field as it sends the others back and is ready to go again. “Dammit, Youngjae!” Yoh shouts but Youngjae doesn’t listen. If he takes out his parents, then he can take out everyone else too. Even though his father is weak, it does not mean he’s powerless. But it’s too late. His father’s power surges forth and he moves fast before Youngjae is grabbed by the throat. The air is cut off from his lungs as he’s in mid air and struggling to breathe. “To think my own creation ended up being a failure from the start.” Claws dug in and Youngjae gasps for air as his father’s power starts to drain his strength. “Couldn’t you be good for something?” The father squeezes his hand more, claws drawing blood. “I should’ve killed you before you came out of the womb.” Two tears fell from Youngjae’s eyes as he stares into his father’s cold eyes. The next second his father shoves Youngjae to his knees, before he grabs a stake from the mantel and is ready for the final blow. Mark doesn’t think twice as he makes a split second decision and intervenes. The room is shocked as Mark suddenly appeared from behind the curtain and grabs a hold of the stake before it can go through Youngjae’s chest. Youngjae is let go as Mark shoves the King away but he didn’t account for the Queen as his sole focus was on Youngjae. The next thing he knows, she hits him hard over the head, stunning him as he falls to the ground next to Youngjae. Youngjae is stuck in a coughing fit, eyes wide in fear as he takes in Mark beside him. No, this shouldn’t have happened. He shouldn’t have let his emotions get the best of him. Before Mark can recover Yoh comes and knocks him out. Youngjae whines as he finally gets in enough air but his body is still weak from his father draining him. How could he forget his father’s power? It could take minutes for him to recover enough energy and it was minutes he did not have. Yoh takes a step closer, their eyes locking and Youngjae can’t read his brother’s expression at all before the blow comes. His head slams against the ground, bouncing off as pain erupts from his face and back of the head just like how Mark had received. He strains to stay awake, eyes looking over to Mark who is out cold. His eyes are starting to close, arm weakly reaching out as a stray tear falls, ‘I’m sorry’ Youngjae says in his head before the next blow comes and darkness surrounds them both. “We should kill them now,” one of the vampires hiss but the King holds up his hand, “Who is this fellow?” he asks Yoh. Yoh looks up from staring down at his knocked out brother and Mark. That’s right. They wouldn’t know and with the collar, no one knew Mark was there or what he is. “This is Youngjae’s mate, Danny.” Whispers start up as the King narrows his eyes, “Danny is a wolf is he not?” Yoh nods, “The collar he wears hides his scent and what he is but it doesn’t change the fact that if a wolf is here then more are coming.” His father looks displeased, “Emergency meeting now. We must prepare for the beasts that’ll come in no time!” The vampire servants nod. “What do we do with them?” Another asks and Yoh turns to face his parents nonchalantly, “You wanted to use Youngjae’s power, well you still can. Threaten him of Danny’s life and he’ll surely do whatever you say.” His father seems to think about it before tisking, “You know what to do. Take the wolf to the cellar and Youngjae back to his room and bind him. Let me know when he wakes up.” The vampires move into action, “Yoh. We have things to discuss.” Yoh doesn’t say anything, his eyes watching to see Mark and Youngjae get taken away. 

It was only a matter of time now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't confusing. I also used Derek's tattoo that he has on his back from Teen Wolf that is his family symbol. It helped give inspiration to me on Danny and the pack's tattoo as well and I was like might as well put it in the story! Credit goes to the creators of Teen Wolf for the triskelion symbol usage with the werewolves. So now Mark is exposed but the vampires think it's Danny?! Why would Yoh lie about that? And did he really not know about Youngjae only able to drink two people's blood? Youngjae's father knows Danny is a wolf so that must mean that he knows about Youngjae's pack a bit from Yoh. But there is a factor of Danny looking quite similar to Mark in features so could they get that mixed up in a way if his father didn't know exactly how each of them looked and were like? Hmm, questions questions...and does that mean his father knows everything about the pack like Mark being an angel? Jaebum being a dragon? Something is off here. Or Yoh might not have been very truthful from the start. Until next time my dear readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Speaking of time, time in the Underworld moves slower than in the other world. What may seem like a minute could be hours already gone by. And what has happened during that time you ask? Well...

“It is an honor to meet you,” Derek says. “Uh,” Danny is still lost, not understanding what is going on at all that he looks up to the others. “He told us you’re a legendary wolf from a pack of other badass wolves,” Jackson says while pointing to the pack tattoo on his left wrist. “Legendary? You never spoke about your family like that,” Jaebum is just as confused. “Because they’re not?” Danny replies back in question. “You know about my family crest?” Danny looks back to Derek as he nods, “My family and other werewolves in the pack know all about our ancestors and how they came to be.” Danny tilts his head to the side, “Ancestors? I’m afraid not even I know about it.” Danny laughs nervously as he scratches the side of his face, “My parents are pretty chill people and never really spoke about my ancestors or anything.” Danny’s family was just a regular family that was big on supporting and loving one another. Nothing spectacular or nothing to receive such treatment. Derek comes to stand back up, “So you aren’t the only survivor?” Danny points to himself, “Me? No. I have siblings and everything. Funny story is that I actually died some years ago but was brought back to life, well, rebirthed or however you call it. I should be older than what I am now.” Derek’s expression is fully shocked and it’s kind of funny that Bam and Yugyeom snicker in the background before stopping as Jinyoung gives them another look. “What? I can’t help it that this guy thinks so highly of Danny just for him to find out that Danny is really just some regular dude,” Bam states. “He’s not some dude, he’s still royalty. Time’s just have changed but it still remains true of who you are,” Derek clarifies. Danny’s eyes go wide, “Royalty?” Just because werewolves may have came to be due to his own ancestors, it seemed weird. “Wouldn’t that mean an ancestor of Danny’s just simply fucked a human and poof, a werewolf was born?” Yugyeom points out in question. Derek frowns, “Why did you have to put it that way?” Jinyoung smiles fondly, “Trust me, they have no filter.” So that’s how Danny ended up as royalty. All because one of his ancestors fell in love or got horny. Wow. The pack all look to Danny suddenly, taking him off guard, “What?” Danny wonders what they’re thinking. Jaebum and Jinyoung were already having a silent conversation. This could work to their advantage. With Danny, the werewolves would most likely cooperate with them. “How bout we get down to business?” Jaebum steers the direction back to the matter at hand. Derek finally gives Jaebum his full attention and ok, Derek shouldn’t have let himself be distracted cause holy hell, there’s a dragon in this room. “A dragon mixed with panther…” Derek’s expression just keeps getting funnier and funnier. Like how can one’s eyebrows be so expressive? Derek, on the other hand can’t believe the variety of such a pack. You have two mad beasts together as well! And a dragon that’s supposed to be a legend to boot. Derek eventually nods, finally getting over his shock of yet another thing, “I’m afraid I’m not the leader of my pack but I can speak for my father on his behalf.” Yugyeom makes a noise at that, “Wow. We hit the jackpot on the first try.” Jackson puffs out his chest cause he’s the one who found Derek. “I did good, yes?” Jackson searches for praise in which Jinyoung leans over and kisses his cheek, “You did great babe.” Jackson eats up the praise with a huge grin on his face. “You’re telling me you guys were just picking random?” Derek just keeps getting more and more shocked by this pack as time goes on. This was one weird pack. “To be fair, we had no idea about this war going on until our pack member got pulled into it,” Bam replies. “The vampires captured someone?” Derek’s eyes flash as he didn’t like if someone got taken, especially if they were innocent. “My mate,” Danny states as he steps forward. Danny looks to Jaebum to continue and with Jaebum’s gesture to go ahead he does, “The vampires dragged my mate back into something he wanted no part of but had no choice but to partake in so he could protect us.” Derek can see the raw emotion in Danny’s eyes and knows he’s speaking the truth. But if what he’s saying is true than that means, “Are you telling me that your mate is a vampire?” The tension in the room suddenly thickens as the pack brace themselves for any sudden change of behavior from Derek. Danny’s eyes remain steady, daring Derek to say something bad about his mate. “What about it?” Derek holds his hands up before him, “Nothing. Mates are just as important and special to us werewolves as it is for you. Vampire or not.” Yugyeom’s shoulders relax and the tension starts to fade a bit. “There’s no way he’s this nice.” Derek huffs, “I told you I’m not a monster!” Nope, he’s a giant fluff ball like Jaebum. “My family might be a little upset but a mate is a mate. Mates are made for each other and are forever. Even with this war going on, we do not judge every vampire based off of one who had started this war.” Jackson makes a noise at that, “Wait. A vampire started this?” Derek nods, his expression faltering a bit, “Many years ago when my grandfather was still alive, his father had a pact formed with a pure blood vampire. But the vampire betrayed the pact and ended up killing my great grandfather because of his human abilities to be able to walk the world in which he dreamed for so of doing. That the whole pact was an attempt to try and use werewolves as well as others to come up with a way to walk among the world in sunlight and not just nighttime. My great grandfather found out and tried to put a stop to it and was killed. That is what started the rift between the vampires and as the years went by, it became worse and worse where we’ll just attack one another the moment we spot the other.” Derek’s expression is sad as he’s recalling all the moments. “We’re not monsters and I don’t want to start acting like one. This killing of each other is pointless and can stop if we just get a hold of the one responsible for all of this and change our ways.” Yugyeom tries to think of which vampire it could be but he doesn’t know any other vampire than Youngjae. “Who is it?” Derek takes out his phone and pulls up a picture, “The one who slaughtered my great grandfather. The current King of Vampires, Dracula.” The pack try not to show anything but as Derek continues swiping, “And this is the current queen, Elizabeth.” Oh my god, Youngjae has similar features from both but more from the queen. “We actually got intel that the King had actual children that could live in the daylight thanks to the queen being a fallen angel before she was converted. But we have nothing else to go on nor do we know where the base is in the Underworld. We could try searching but we’d lose numbers so fast with all the creatures down there.” The pack don’t let on that they know who the children are and Jaebum is proud of them for that. “We know where the base is. My mate is currently infiltrating the place as we speak while our other pack member tries to deal with the vampires.” He doesn’t give out Youngjae’s name in case Derek had a first name basis. “Are you still in communication?” Derek is curious to who Jaebum’s mate is. “I am.” Derek doesn’t need to know how and the fact that really the only thing Jaebum can go off of is through the bond and waiting for the signal of his name to be called. “What about with you guys? How many are in this war?” Jinyoung redirects Derek away from that topic smoothly. “My pack is pretty big with over a hundred but with everyone that has came together to finally try and end this war...well over six hundred.” The pack’s eyes go huge, “WHAT?!” That many?! And that’s not even all of them. More could’ve joined in my god. Derek raises an eyebrow, “The vampires outnumber us greatly still as they have over a thousand but if we have a dragon for an ally as well as another mad beast, it might work to our advantage.” Jaebum’s expression remains serious, “We have some conditions that need to be met first before anything happens.” Derek can tell this could be the make or break and turn into enemies real fast. “For one, under no circumstances is our pack member to be harmed by the other werewolves or all bets are off. He’s currently being forced to work with the other vampires and until we can get him back, he’s not to be touched. Did I make it clear enough for you?” Derek seems to weigh his options. He’s not given much detail but with the time they have and how long this war has been dragged out, he doesn’t have much choice. His eyes go to Danny. This is his mate they’re talking about. His eyes go back to Jaebum, “You have my word. Anything else?” If you thought Jaebum’s stern gaze was bad, it just got ten times worse as his eyes flash in warning, “Yes. Like I said before, my mate is also there. If even so much as his clothing is touched, I will end all of you where you stand.” Derek stared down the eyes of a killer that would do anything for his mate. “I give you my word.” Jaebum’s expression softens into one of a smirk and his eyes raring to go, “Let’s not waste anymore time then.” 

Derek found out about many things when it came to Jaebum. One, don’t underestimate him. Two, he can teleport. Three, he’s also a very tight knit pack with BTS. “I assume Jaebum went over the conditions?” Namjoon asks as Derek is now standing before an Underworld leader. If Jaebum hadn’t of made it clear, BTS sure weren't hesitating as they stand before him with those expressions on their face. Suga was sharpening his knife while Jhope let his fire dance around his fingers. Jimin may have been smiling but he was looking up the many ways to torture and kill a werewolf. Jungkook cracked his knuckles while Taehyung bared fangs. Jin only had to give him the look while Namjoon let some of his darkness come forth. As if dealing with Got7 was bad enough and they too had shown that they meant business before Derek had been taken here. And Derek knows now that these people don’t need Derek and the werewolves for strength to go up against the vampires for they can clearly handle themselves fine. Which shows this was more than just some battle and that they wanted the same thing Derek wanted. To end this war between the werewolves and vampires. They just wanted to free their friend from something they were forced to take part of. “I gave him my word and once I get back, I’ll let my father and the others know.” Jin chuckles a little, “There must be some misunderstanding, Derek. For you see, you’re not going back alone. Not that we don’t trust you, oh wait, that is one reason. But because we’ve wasted enough time already.” Namjoon agrees, “It’s time to end this dragged out war once and for all so everyone can move on.” 

Derek has no words to say at the moment. He honestly had just been out this morning in search of the vampire king’s children in last hopes of finding a triumph card to win the war. He never expected to have this many acquaintances out of nowhere and now inside his family’s hidden base but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures right? But the other members of his pack might be confused and just a tad bit startled. Derek walks ahead as the rest trail behind him while they move underground. Derek can’t help but glance over his shoulder to a well known hunter that is watching him like a hawk as the two women next to her look ready to tear him apart limb from limb if he so much as blinked the wrong way. Reaching the hidden base, the werewolves standing guard looked at Derek with wide eyes, “What the hell?” Derek acknowledges them with a simple nod, “Save the questions for later. I need you to go tell my mother and father that we have major company and not to freak out.” Maybe Derek should’ve left a text or call but oh well. This will have to do. The two nodded nervously as they take one more glance before taking off through the main entrance. “Do you think the outfits add a bit of badass medieval like flare?” Bam asks while wiggling his eyebrows. Jackson snorts, “You’re lucky I’m even wearing this. If I didn’t love your ass I wouldn’t be wearing all this velvet and leather shit to fight some vampires just because it fits the mood.” Bam holds his head high, “You should see Mark’s outfit, which by the way, Jaebum, you better give it to him and demand him to wear it.” Jinyoung frowns, “Bam, there might not be time for him to get naked and redressed with a war going on.” Bam points his finger to the air, “There’s always time for fashion.” Yugyeom smiles, nuzzling close to Bam to show his love. “I really like the outfits.” Bam’s eyes shine with love and affection as he gives a quick peck to Yugyeom’s lips, “And you look the best in my outfits as always.” Yugyeom flushes and Taehyung and Jungkook make fake gagging sounds behind them before being shoved by Jimin. “It wouldn’t surprise me if they started to make out during this talk,” Jackson says to his mate in which Jinyoung immediately pulls Bam and Yugyeom apart. “Don’t you two even think about it.” Bam whines, “But he’s such a fine man!” Jinyoung pulls Danny forward to put in between the two and Bam is now sulking as they continue walking. When they get through the many hallways that could easily be like a maze, they find a whole bunch of werewolves standing on each side of the wall as they watch them walk past. Things instantly are serious again as Derek leads them toward a huge open room where many more werewolves stood as well as Derek’s family at the foot of the room. “Derek,” his Mother calls out as her eyes take in those behind her son. “It’s ok. Let me explain first.” Derek’s father comes forth, his eyes not leaving from Namjoon and Jaebum who stood side by side. “I’m amazed for I never thought a day would come when I would ever stand before a dragon much less an Underworld leader like this.” All the different scents and auras from all sorts of different breeds and species was a bit overwhelming. Derek’s siblings are hesitant in thinking this could be good as their stances show that they’re ready to fight if need be. “I assure you we wouldn’t be standing before you to fight you,” Namjoon replies. “We have no reason to as well as we had no need to intervene in this war you have going on but some things have changed that would require us to work with one another.” His father then turns his attention to his son as Derek steps forward. “They have two pack members currently at the vampire fortress as we speak. If we agree to their terms, they’ll assist us in battle to end this war.” His mother steps forth to stand beside her mate, “And what are those conditions?” This all seemed weird and too good to be true. She’s not used to outsiders helping or being too kind. “We just want our two pack members back unharmed,” Jaebum states. “One must be a vampire, Mom. There’s no way they’d make such conditions if one wasn’t,” one of the daughter’s says. She looks to be a teenager as well and is not trusting of the people before her at all. “Is this true?” the mother asks and Derek nods. “It’s one of the pack member’s mate.” Werewolves react to the word, mate. Just because they are half human doesn’t mean mates meant any less than it would for a full wolf. While the werewolves are distracted, Yugyeom and Bam both share a look from either side of Danny. With a nod, Yugyeom sticks his leg out and trips Danny. Bam pushes him forward and Danny stumbles forth to the front before he can catch himself. Suddenly all eyes are on him and then his tattoo on his left wrist before they all sniff the air. Jungkook gushes in awe at all the eyes that flash in response before Suga has a raised eyebrow as every werewolf kneels down and bares their neck to Danny. “What the hell just happened?” Danny flushes out of embarrassment and stands there awkwardly. “Derek, you didn’t tell us an ancestor was among us,” his mother says. “I was going to get to that,” Derek is quick to say. Danny looks back at his pack who nudge him on and Danny tries to stand up straighter, “I um...I know this is sudden and it may be hard to trust us but we truly want what you guys have been striving so hard for. Which is to end this war. My mate is forced to work with the other vampires in order to protect us and I want nothing more than to go and free him. So please, can you guys work with us to stop this war and get back my mate as well as my other pack member?” Danny’s voice shook a little at the beginning but he grew more confident the more he spoke. “It would be an honor to fight alongside you,” Derek’s father speaks before looking up at Danny. Oh. He did it. Danny smiles, happy that by just being himself, he’s able to win the werewolves over so he can go save Youngjae. “Good, now if they’re aren’t any more questions, I would like to know what your game plan,” Namjoon starts. Derek’s father stands back up along with the rest of the werewolves, “Come, we’ll discuss more while the others prepare.” With them knowing how to navigate the Underworld as well as where the fortress is, the werewolves had a clear advantage. Add on the power these people possessed and they had obtained numbers that would have them equal, if not more than the vampires had. This was clearly a gift given to the werewolves in time of need even if inadvertently that they’re gonna take. “How long will it take until we can strike?” Vivian asks as Jade and Shannon look over the map with her. “From where you say the fortress is here,” Derek’s father says as Derek circles the spot and then goes to where they are. “If we go here to the Underworld entrance, we can then travel by foot so...I’d say about half a day, maybe more.” The packs started to grin, confusing Derek’s family as Derek was also grinning. “What? Am I missing something?” Derek’s Mother asks. Derek then looks up from the map, “Don’t you think it’s weird how fast I got here?” Now that you mention it, Derek should’ve taken a few days to get back. Derek then points to Jaebum, “He can teleport.” Jaebum’s smirk grows something wicked.

When Youngjae wakes up he finds himself bound to an old Victorian chair and his father just entering the room as some vampire servants exit. Seeing his father is alive has prior events rushing forth that Youngjae instantly reacts to. Oh no. Mark. Is he still alive? He can feel his heart picking up along with his breathing. No. He needs to remain calm. Wait. If his father is before him then Mark has to be ok or Jaebum would surely be raising hell right now. With that thought, Youngjae takes a deep breath. “Took you long enough to wake up.” Youngjae tries not to let his father get to him. He must remain calm and not screw up again. “You’ve missed a lot while you’ve been out. Don’t you want to know what’s happening?” Youngjae keeps his mouth shut, eyes looking past his father and not at him. His father just laughs before slamming both hands down on each arm of the chair and gets right into Youngjae’s face. “What if I tell you that I have your mate, Youngjae?” Youngjae reacts to it, eyes moving to look at his father. His father smirks as he leans back and stands once more. “Danny was his name right?” Youngjae’s expression starts to falter, fear and worry growing in his eyes. “The wolf came sneaking in while everything was going on and tried to attack to save you in your time of need. How heroic and sickening.” Youngjae pales, heart beating faster. No. No. No. This can’t be true. “Ah, just looking at your face I see you truly hold feelings for that mutt.” His father looks at him with such disappointment, “What a disgrace to your family, Youngjae. You even fell for the enemy. That should be a bigger reason to end your life right now but as you can see with certain circumstances I can be a reasonable man and bargain with you.” Youngjae can see his father is talking about himself being sick that he’s willing to make a deal with Youngjae in exchange for something. For someone. “The werewolves are coming as we speak and I know you know what that means.” His father walks around the chair and towards the window that overlooks a giant field of dead grass and trees. “If you’ll fight against those werewolves and help win us this war then I’ll let your precious Danny go alive.” Youngjae can’t help the pitiful smile that comes forth. “Just Danny?” His father turns to see Youngjae already knows what this entails. “Your fate was sealed when you came back here Youngjae. You know this.” Youngjae subconsciously did. He had that feeling that he wouldn’t be coming out of this alive one way or another. So his father had ‘that’ planned all along huh. He thought it was just a legend, just some scary story to tell to scare the kids but it truly made sense. It would explain why his father was sick and what it meant by becoming the heir if the King ‘died’. Why didn’t he take notice of the signs? How could he forget his father’s power as well? It all makes sense now. No wonder Yoh didn’t want to become the heir and put it all on him. He honestly doesn’t blame him. Not now when he knows what’s to come. “I’m being nice here. I could easily do it now and kill Danny but I’m willing to let you at least be worthy of something before your last moments.” Just ending his own life would make it inevitable and easier for his father to perform the ritual. His death would guarantee his body being taken over for his father to heal and continue on for centuries more. “So you became desperate. Now that you know I can’t provide you with another heir, you’re ready to speed up the process and go ahead with the ritual of the next ‘heir’. What will you do once you have my body father? You can’t keep running forever.” His father bares his fangs as he stalks forward, yanking Youngjae by the front of his clothing, “You dare speak to me that way?! You’re just asking for me to kill you now.” Youngjae’s eyes are cold, voice venom, “You better keep your word, father. Danny is to be set free alive! Or I swear I’ll make it hell for both of us!” He did it. He stood up to his father. After all the harsh words and treatment. All the suffering and cold nights. He finally stood face to face with his father and for his mate. His father lets go of Youngjae, “You have my word. Danny will be set free after the war is over and we win.” Youngjae nods, “Then you have my word as well. I’ll fight for you.” His father makes a noise of acknowledgement, “You may have learned something from us after all, Youngjae. Someone will be here shortly to lead you to where the battle will take place. One wrong move and Danny will be killed instantly. Remember that.” His father goes to the door, his back turned to Youngjae before stopping at the doorknob, “Oh, by the way, Youngjae. It would be futile to try and run. Just like you said, you can’t keep running forever,” his father mocks, before throwing his head back in laughter. The sound cuts deep into Youngjae and even after his father left, he can still hear his laughter. It surrounded him and grew louder and louder, just like the darkness that was growing thicker and thicker…

Mark jerks awake just to find himself chained to a wall in the cellar. The prior events come forth and he curses. He had let his guard down in haste to protect Youngjae and not only blew his cover but left himself vulnerable. He’s not dead though and he guesses he lucked out in a way for Jaebum wasn’t alerted due to him being knocked out so fast as the others aren’t here either. This could still work to their advantage; he just needed to find a way out and back to Youngjae. The collar is still around his neck which is a plus though! He can easily get out of these chains in a jiffy...but he stops as he suddenly senses someone coming. Looking toward the cell bars he finds Yoh coming closer. Mark instantly glares, “It’s you,” his voice hisses and Yoh lets a small smirk come forth. “There’s not much time so I’ll make this short.” Mark is ready to give him an ass whooping or two when Yoh says, “I told them the werewolves were coming.” Mark’s anger deflates as he goes into shock. He what? The look on Yoh’s face shows raw emotion that he never thought this person could possess. “They think you’re Danny.” It started to click into place. But that would mean that Yoh lied to his parents and the others. Why though? “Shouldn’t it be time for your dragon to come raising hell?” Yoh knew. He knew what they were. What they could do. The smirk turns into a sad smile. Yoh knew Youngjae couldn’t drink just anyone’s blood the whole time. “You…” Mark is stunned speechless and it continues as Yoh opens his mouth and starts to speak…

The red moon was high in the dark sky as the battlefield below remained dark with death all around. Youngjae stood in the middle, eyes practically lifeless as he waits. The vampires stood behind him all ready for battle as sounds were coming fast from before him. Hundreds were racing toward them as the ultimate battle would begin and the war would soon come to an end. As soon as the first row of werewolves came over the horizon and started heading down the field, the vampires from behind Youngjae took off too meet them head on. It’s like everything moved into slow motion as it seemed like everything was coming at Youngjae at the same time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part was probably confusing but I tried really hard. A lot is going on as it's nearing the climax! Next chapter or two is probably the last so hold onto your butts! It's currently super late into the night so I'm going to bed now. Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song while writing this chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9tLAH0Z0pA  
> It'll get you in the feels with the music and no words so it'll be nice background music to get those feels a moving.

“When do we attack?” one of the werewolves asks and Namjoon replies, “When we receive the signal.” Everyone is prepared and ready as they’re close by near the fortress but were told to wait. Derek raises an eyebrow, “I’m assuming from your mate that has infiltrated their fortress?” He looks to Jaebum who is steadily looking straight ahead at the palace from their spot. They’re hidden and can’t be picked up but Jaebum really wants to make a grand entrance and tear apart the entire structure till he got to Mark and Youngjae. “Yes,” Jaebum replies, eyes of his dragon already coming to the surface as his darkness begins to seep out. The werewolves can’t help but take a step back as Jaebum’s aura was fluctuating and his power was super strong as well as unstable. They haven’t even seen the dragon come forth yet and they were already in awe. Jinyoung smirks for they haven’t seen nothing yet before his eyes take in Jackson right in front of him. He too was bracing himself, his eyes flashing and ready to shift at the signal. His darkness was coming out in spurts, claws coming and going as he feels Mark close by and uses him to anchor himself. Namjoon stands on the other side of Jaebum, his own darkness steady and a mystery to the werewolves but he was just as powerful, if not more. Then you had the rest of Got7 and BTS just behind them as they got into formation instinctively. These guys really had no idea just who they were fighting with and would find out soon enough. “Danny,” Jaebum calls causing Danny to perk up at his name. Jaebum gestures for him to come forward with his hand and Danny goes up to the front with them. Jaebum’s hand rests onto Danny’s shoulder as he turns his head to look at him. “Change of plans. You’re gonna lead this.” Danny’s eyes go wide as he points to himself, “Me? Lead?!” Jaebum smiles at him confidently, “It’s your time to shine.” Jaebum recalls Lilly’s vision and as he’s standing here on that very battlefield his instincts tell him that it would be best for Danny to lead the werewolves in. “Besides, didn’t you tell me a while ago how you were going to show Youngjae that you two were meant to be and get him back?” Danny’s eyes shine with fire and determination as he nods. Setting another hand down so now both were on Danny’s shoulders Jaebum says, “I know you can do it, you just need more confidence. Let your love and will to get Youngjae back guide you.” Danny lets Jaebum’s words soak in. He can do this. He can save Youngjae. “And what are you planning on doing?” Derek asks and the two packs all end up smiling cause they know. As if on cue, Jaebum hears his mate calling for him, “The signal is here.” He doesn’t say anything else as he suddenly teleports away. “What? He just? What signal? When?!” Derek is a confused mess but the others get back into position. “Get ready!” Danny says and the werewolves start to shift fully. Danny shifts as well, his white fur sticking out among all the werewolves and with the darkness surrounding them. Danny sets his sight back onto the fortress over the horizon. ‘I’m coming Youngjae.’ With that thought, he takes off, the other werewolves following suite as they race toward the vampires.

Jaebum teleports in to a type of cellar, his eyes taking in Mark before seeing the back of someone heading up the steps. Before he could ask any questions on who that was, Mark redirects his attention, “Bummie.” Jaebum growls as he doesn’t like seeing Mark chained to the wall, “What the hell happened?! I thought you would stay hidden!” Jaebum easily breaks the chains even though Mark could’ve done it himself. “You’re not hurt are you?” Jaebum’s hands go to Mark’s body as he checks for any wounds. “I’m good, Jaebum,” Mark smiles before placing a kiss against his lips to ease his worries. “Did you let yourself get captured on purpose just so I could be your knight in shining armor?” Jaebum asks in wonder. Mark giggles as he smacks Jaebum’s chest playfully, “Don’t go being a sap on me right now. A lot happened which I’ll catch you up on. What about on your end?” Jaebum keeps Mark close to him, nuzzling against his face as he breathes in his lover. God, he missed him so much. “Everything’s good. Six hundred werewolves are currently racing toward this place as we speak.” Mark makes a noise at the number, “That’s a good amount…” Mark can picture the battle between the vampires and werewolves on the woodland fields just outside. “We need to hurry. Lilly’s vision is about to come true!” Jaebum reluctantly lets go. “Wait, there’s something I have to give you,” he says before he starts to rummage inside his long coat. “What are you doing?” Mark raises an eyebrow before Jaebum produces what appears to be matching clothing to Jaebum’s attire. “No way,” Mark bites his lips to keep from laughing as he takes the clothing. Sure enough, it even looks very similar to Youngjae’s clothing. This was so Bam’s doing and he had no idea about what Youngjae was wearing. He suddenly starts to take off his clothes in which Jaebum gets close and turns around so he can block the view from anyone’s eyes even though it’s just them two down here. Jaebum honestly thought this was silly and at a time like this, but Bam is a loving pack member and he’d rather not have Bam mad at him if he hadn’t of given Mark the matching outfit. “How do I look?” Mark says before Jaebum turns around. Ok, Jaebum changes his mind. In fact, if anytime Bam wants to dress them up in matching outfits he’s going to make absolute sure Mark gets his because hot damn with this outfit too! Who knew a red velvety type long coat would look so good with the black leather. Add in the long heeled boots with the tightness of the black leather and my god, the black corset type strapped belt was doing things to Jaebum. “Jaebum, what did I tell you about giving me that look?! You can’t be doing these things to me!” Jaebum’s eyes slowly ran back up Mark’s delectable body before his eyes flash when they meet Mark’s gaze, “You’re the one doing things to me first. Besides, this is Bam’s fault.” They can just imagine Bam cackling in delight right now. “We need to go, stop distracting me!” Mark whines as Jaebum can’t keep his hands off Mark. “I know, Youngjae needs us. I’m just giving Danny some time to lead the others in before we make our grand entrance.” Oh, well then, I guess another minute wouldn’t hurt. Wait, what? “Danny is leading the werewolves?!” Maybe this time should be spent catching each other up on what’s been happening…

Youngjae’s eyes are unfocused as his thoughts keep taking over and the darkness is seeping in. He doesn’t want to do this but he has no choice. He had no time to search for Danny and one wrong move could make his father kill Danny instantly. He wouldn’t be able to bare it if Danny died because of him, so he’ll fight. He’ll literally be fighting to his death. Could he somehow prolong this that the others could do something before the ritual? But then Danny...unless Danny was freed Youngjae can’t mess up. What about the pack? Did they all come here? What about Mark? Are they hurt? Would they get hurt trying to save him? The darkness kept surrounding, tightening itself around Youngjae that it made it hard to think. He felt trapped and was torn as the werewolves would approach any moment now. He braces himself, letting his power come forth as well as his wings. He has to do this. However it may turn out, he’ll do anything for his lover. For his mate. For Danny. A sudden noise shocks Youngjae out of the darkness. It was small but it’s growing louder that he reacts to it. His head jerks up, eyes going wide as the noise is heard again. It’s a howl. A loud howl that strikes a chord within Youngjae. The tight grip of the darkness starts to fade away as his heart swells with emotions. The howl is heard once more as many werewolves come over the horizon and Youngjae’s eyes search. The howl is calling out to him. He doesn’t speak wolf but he knows that howl. He knows what they’re saying. His name. He’s calling out his name. Danny is calling out for him. But shouldn’t he be imprisoned in the palace? The howl comes again and Youngjae is able to pinpoint it amongst the throng of werewolves as a white wolf is dead center and looking right at him. Tears well up in his eyes as emotions overwhelm him. It’s really Danny. He’s not only safe. He came. He actually came despite the lies he told him in front of the cafe. The tears fall as he stares into the eyes of his lover and when the next howl is heard, Youngjae lets out a sob of happiness. Oh the way he calls out his name. He can hear the love and devotion he holds for him. Can hear it in the way he howls loud and clear. The darkness is no longer surrounding him as only love and warmth fills him. The moment of impact from vampires and werewolves is about to happen when Youngjae makes his move. His power shoots out, the force field suddenly throwing the vampires back as the werewolves launch themselves with the first attack. Youngjae isn’t done as he turns to face his brethren who look at him with betrayed looks on their faces. “I won’t let you hurt my mate or my pack!” Youngjae shouts right before the werewolves race past to attack more of the vampires. Youngjae feels arms wrap around from behind that he almost collapses from how his body and soul reacts. “Youngjae.” Just one word and it reaches so far into his soul. “My mate,” Danny continues and Youngjae, he finally feels complete once more. 

A loud roar is heard amongst all the chaos happening. From the snarls and growls as claws and fangs tear into skin. From the blood splattering as the vampires and werewolves go head to head. There is one that is heard above all and shocking the others for a brief moment that they all look in one direction. Mark is seen walking his way over from above the horizon. The rest of Got7 and BTS follow suite as they walk behind Mark when Mark eventually stops. With all eyes on him, he smirks, raising his hand as suddenly a giant black dragon lands on the top of the hill. The roar is loud that it shakes the ground and strikes fear in many. Jaebum’s power is radiating all over the place and the vampires instantly feel dread. “What is this?! Yoh!” Dracula shouts from the palace gates as he takes in the pack before him. “You never said they had a dragon nor another mad beast! What else have you been keeping from me?!” And Bts is with them?! Yoh said Youngjae’s pack was full of a bunch of wolves, two felines, a tailed fox and a snake. There’s even a hunter, another tailed fox and a demon! He never should’ve trusted his son from the start. “Yoh! How could you?!” Elizabeth yells at her son in anger. Yoh just stands there and continues to look at Jaebum. This was it. The end was near. Mark’s arm shoots forward as the signal to move and Jaebum takes flight while Jackson darts past in his mad beast form. The others grow excited as they finally get to join in and lead the werewolves into victory. The vampires didn’t stand a chance now as Dracula watches Jaebum setting fire to the palace and ripping it apart with his claws and body alone. You can see one vampire after the next be taken down as the werewolves move closer and closer to them. Can see BTS smirking as fire and destruction lay in their wake with Got7 right behind causing even more chaos. It infuriated him. Everything he planned. Everything he worked so hard for. He went centuries ruling with no one stopping him. If the werewolves didn’t have help than this would’ve been an easy victory but no. All because of a certain someone. His eyes land on Youngjae in the middle of the field as he fights alongside the werewolves. It’s his fault. All his fault. If it wasn’t for him then his pack wouldn’t be here. If it wasn’t for him, then his dumb mate wouldn’t have given the werewolves power and strength. He’s had enough of this bullshit! He’ll take matters into his own hands. He’ll turn this all around himself. 

Youngjae is amongst all the chaos with the others nearby. Everyone was working together to help the werewolves that would make this a clear victory for sure. They were all focused, sticking to the formation but no one knew the power of Dracula. That even though he is sick, it didn’t mean he still wasn’t powerful. And that was a price to pay. One second Danny is taking down a vampire and the next, he’s looking over to check on his mate when he finds Dracula is suddenly there. No. “Youngjae!” Danny shouts as Youngjae is unaware. As Youngjae is turning to see who it is, the others start to panic and feel dread for they can’t reach him in time. It’s like everything is happening in slow motion for Youngjae as he takes in his father before he’s grabbed and a stake is about to be pierced through his heart. This was it. He was going to die. But at least he got to see Danny. He got to know he was safe. And Danny. Danny knows now of his true feelings. He just feels sad because this was going to hurt Danny so much more than it was going to hurt him. “YOUNGJAE!” Danny screams as everything was moving so fast and he still tried to reach him. But it was too late. The sound of gasping is heard, blood splattering as everything comes to a stop to the scene before them. In the middle of the battlefield, Youngjae is on his knees, eyes wide with blood soaking into his clothing. It’s hard to breathe, the pain in his heart is unbearable…

Yoh stands before Mark in the cellar. Mark is shocked at what Yoh tells him. About why Dracula was so adamant on a next heir. About the ritual that he’s done before and how he’s been going centuries cheating death and his fate. How he’s been striving to be able to make it to where he can create a whole new generation that can thrive in both worlds. But then Yoh tells him about his own plan, about everything he’s done from the moment of leaving Youngjae all those years ago till this moment here. “But you…” Mark is still trying to let everything sink in as Yoh slips something into Mark’s pocket. “That bond you spoke of. The one between Youngjae and me…” A sad smile appears on his face, “You were right. It wasn’t something you could fake. Nor was it something you can easily let go of.” Yoh starts to walk away, leaving the cell door cracked behind him. “Yoh…” Yoh stops and Mark finds himself speechless once more as Yoh shows his face one last time, the raw emotions shown clear, “Take care of my baby brother for me, Mark.”

It can’t be real. It wasn’t happening. Please don’t let this happen. More noises are heard, grunting as the stake is ripped out by his father and the body starts to fall. No. No. No. Youngjae catches the body as they both stumble down to their knees. “Please…” Youngjae begs, tears falling as he puts his hand over their chest. More blood soaks through and it’s not stopping. “Why?!” Youngjae cries out, his hands shaking as his heart clenches in pain with each heart beat. A small smirk appeared on their face before a bloodied hand reaches up to touch Youngjae’s face, causing him to look into their eyes. Youngjae is falling apart before them, “I told you I’d set you free from here one day didn’t I?” Youngjae sobs come forth as he leans into his brother’s touch, “I’m just sorry I never could take you with me.” His brother’s hand starts to fall forward and Youngjae panics. “No, no, Hyung!” His brother is leaning against him heavily as Youngjae can barely keep it together. “Please, hyung, please don’t go. Please.” Yoh smiles against Youngjae, “Carry on, Youngjae. Live the life that we’ve always dreamed of. Live it for me, baby brother…” Yoh’s weight shifts as the last breath is felt against Youngjae’s neck. Yoh’s grip on his hand goes limp and Youngjae is in shock. “Yoh?” he calls out, eyes looking down to see Yoh is gone. His brother is gone. “Hyung!” Youngjae calls out again and again. Danny is there, trying to pull Youngjae away but Youngjae clings as he starts to become hysterical. “No, no, no, Danny he…” Danny feels his heart clench in pain as he has to force Youngjae to let go of Yoh. “NO! Please! He can’t! He can’t!” Youngjae can’t form full sentences as Danny pulls him up and into his arms. Mark slides past to his knees as Jinyoung and him try to save Yoh. Little ‘hyung’s keep coming out of Youngjae’s mouth, a sob escaping next as he buries his face into Danny’s chest. Meanwhile Dracula has stumbled back, pulling out the stake that Yoh had dived into his own heart at the same time. He had not only been betrayed by one son, it was now two. Yoh had planned this from the start and Dracula failed to take notice. This can’t be how it ends. He can’t die here by his own two sons. He brought them into this world! He stumbles forward some, trying to remain standing as his body was growing weaker by the second. He still has some time, he can still complete the ritual. He’ll just take over Yoh’s body instead! He smirks evilly as he stares at Yoh’s body still lying on the ground when someone steps into his view. His eyes trail up and he sees it’s Derek’s father. The roar is loud in his face from the beast before he’s grabbed and ripped to shreds. Derek’s mother holds up Elizabeth’s head before dropping it to the ground. They did it. The werewolves won with little casualties in this battle though many had died during the long war. But they avenged their fellow brethren and victory was theirs. No one cheered though as their hearts went out to Youngjae. Even though he was a vampire, it was like watching one of their own and it pained them to see Youngjae crying out over his brother’s lifeless body…

Months later…

Youngjae stood in front of a door. It was just a simple door and yet what was behind it had Youngjae hesitant. He didn’t know if he could do this. If he was even ready. Would he ever be ready really? It still hurt. It hurt so much. The pain of losing his brother was hard. So very hard. Days had gone by where he barely ate. Nightmares happening almost every night that he’d wake up screaming his brother’s name. The constant ache in his heart that could never be replaced. But he had the pack and he had Danny so it made each day a little bit easier. In a way, Youngjae understood Yoh. Hate is a great way to make someone not miss the other so much. Hate could make all those good memories turn into nightmares instead of missing the other dearly. Hate and abandonment could make it to where Youngjae would move on and find his own pack. His own place in life. His own family. And in a way, Youngjae had a feeling deep down that he already knew but when Mark sat down with him one day and handed over that handwritten letter...it was like he was back on the battlefield all over again. 

Dear baby brother,

Where do I even begin? You know there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think of you. Where I check in with my pack member to see what you’ve been up to that day. It wasn’t always like this. I’ll admit, I truly didn’t feel this way at the start. As you probably already figured out by now what father’s true intentions were, then you could see why I was so desperate. Hell, I wasn’t even supposed to know but I accidentally found out and since then I kept searching for a way out. But I couldn’t find one, until you came along. Like a gift from above that answered my prayers, I saw my way out. All I had to do was get you to love me but I didn’t account for one thing. Loving you back. For you see, I only thought of myself. On not becoming father’s next ‘heir’. I didn’t enjoy life. I didn’t have a heart or soul. I was becoming just like father and using others to my advantage but you taught me love. You taught me to enjoy the little things in life. It was you that gave me my heart and soul, Youngjae. And for that I’m forever grateful. I was able to find my pack, my home. A beautiful mate and have two lovely daughters. Which by the way, I’m giving you the address for I want you to go see them. They’re your family too. I also want to say that I’m sorry. For everything I put you through, what I’m currently putting you through. I never wanted to abandon you or toss you aside but I needed you to be able to move on. To get away from the darkness and our family. I had honestly hoped to end everything before you’d ever get dragged back in but unfortunately, your big brother wasn’t strong enough so I had to wait for the opportunity to arise. And I had to hurt you more in order to save you. But you know about that right? I’m sure the day in front of the cafe rings a bell. Heh, I guess we’re more alike than I thought we were. Not even being separated could change that. Shit, I don’t have much time to write this and I’m sure my handwriting looks like shit as well. I just want you to know…I’m proud to have died for you. I’m happy that I can finally set you free from the hell we were put through and I…

I love you, Youngjae. Hyung will forever love you.   
Sincerely, Choi Yoh

Did Youngjae break down after reading that? He did. He had one major breakdown after the next. It took several weeks just to get Youngjae to leave his bed, much less the room. And now, here he was. Standing in front of a home of loved ones that Yoh left behind. How could he face them? He’s the reason Yoh is dead. His hand shakes but Danny is quick to intertwine their fingers and keep him close. He doesn’t say anything, nor does he knock for Youngjae. Instead, he waits with his own heart aching for Youngjae to do this. He needs full closure. He needs to do this but only when he’s ready. If not today, then maybe tomorrow. If not tomorrow, one day. But Danny will be there for Youngjae, just like he has been since this happened and will continue to be there for the rest of their days. Youngjae squeezes Danny’s hand as he lifts his free one and rings the doorbell. The noise is loud in his ears that he jerks but Danny holds him steady. Seconds go by with nothing but silence. Anxiety is crawling up his skin and making him fidget. Would anybody answer? What will they say? What does he say? Will they even want to see him? His thoughts are cut off as he can hear two little girls laughing and running down the hallway. “Mommy! Mommy! Who is it?!” You can now hear a woman’s voice, “I don’t know, let’s see shall we?” Youngjae starts to back up, his back bumping into Danny’s chest as the door opens to reveal the three people from the photos his brother had shown him that day in the cafe. His eyes go wide in shock as he can instantly tell that they’re...human. The two girls peer from either side of their mother in excitement, “Mom! It’s Otter!” “He really does look like an Otter!” All while the mother looks at him in shock before her eyes tear up, “Youngjae?” Youngjae can’t believe it. She doesn’t look angry or upset. Her tone is soft and gentle and it’s like she’s...happy? He can only nod before she’s pulling him forward and into her arms, “Oh, you poor thing.” Youngjae hadn’t realized that he’d been crying already. “Did you think we’d hate you? We would never. Yoh has only ever said good things about you.” The girls both nod, “Yeah! Daddy would tell us so many stories about you!” “He’d always tell us how he loved you the most too!” The words sink in and the sob comes out before he can stop it. “It’s ok, let it out. I know it hurts.”Youngjae struggles for a moment to get the words out, “I...I don’t understand! Why aren’t you guys upset with me?!” She pulls back for a moment so he can look at her. “I’m not gonna lie it hurts. Just like it hurts you but we never once blamed you for it, honey. This was something Yoh expressed with me from the very beginning of our relationship. That if there ever came the time, that he would do what needed to be done to help you.” The girls move forward to hug both sides of him, “Daddy knew you’d come.” “He told us it would make him very happy if we met one day.” His brother truly cared. His brother loved him as much as he loved him. And it hurts. It hurts so god damn much as he stands there and cries his heart out. But he has his pack and he has Danny. This was his closure and a new beginning of getting to know more of Yoh’s life and family. He wouldn’t be better today. Or even tomorrow. But one day, one day it’ll be bearable enough to function properly again. And he’ll live for his brother. He won’t let the life he gave him go for granted…

Mark and Jaebum watch the scene below from the rooftop across the road. They feel their hearts tug as Youngjae cries on the doorstep. Mark leans into Jaebum’s side at the same time Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark to pull him close. “He’ll be ok one day. Just like how it was with my Mother…” Jaebum says. He knew all too well about the pain of losing a loved one. He went many years without her, though he was lucky enough to have her brought back to life. “I tried,” Mark whispers, his eyes never leaving Youngjae. “Instinctively, somehow...I tried to bring him back...but he...he didn’t want to. He told me he was at peace and accepted his fate. That it was ok.” Tears fell down Mark’s eyes as he recalls that moment. From what Yoh told him back in the cellar, Mark knew what Yoh was going to do but Mark thought he’d be able to stop it. That with the pack and everyone, that no one had to sacrifice themselves. But it seems Yoh knew from the very beginning what was to come. And he did it without hesitation. Jaebum holds Mark from behind as Mark bites his lip to stop the noise from coming out. “All we can do is continue to be there for him, baby. It’ll be ok one day.” The two watch as Youngjae eventually goes inside the home with Danny right there beside him and the door closes. One day. 

A year in total…

The sun was high in the sky with big fluffy clouds going by as the wind blew gently. The many different flowers swayed in the center of the flower field as the forest thrived all around. There in the middle of the flower field was Youngjae who couldn’t stop laughing as Danny had been chasing him. The pack and them were playing tag and Youngjae ended up here instinctively. Suddenly white fur darts out from the clearing and Youngjae makes a noise of excitement. Danny shifts in mid jump as he wraps Youngjae up in his arms before they fall down into the flowers. Youngjae is laughing again, wrapping his arms around Danny in return as Danny playfully nips at the side of Youngjae’s neck and near the mating bite. “I give! I give!” Youngjae says and Danny stops so Youngjae can stop his fit of laughter. His eyes shine with so much love and devotion as he stares down lovingly at Youngjae. Youngjae’s eyes lock onto his and shine with happiness and love. His one hand moves up slowly, fingers tracing along the back of Danny’s neck to the claim he put there in return. Danny can’t help but lean down and place a kiss to Youngjae’s lips before rolling over to lay on his back. He looks up at the sky as the two just lay there side by side. It’s not until a few moments later that Danny finds Youngjae has been staring at him the entire time. “What is it?” he asks and Youngjae doesn’t hesitate this time, “I love you.” Danny’s smile is wide as he pulls Youngjae into his arms. “Is that why you were staring at me so hard?” Youngjae’s nods, “I couldn’t help it. You just make me feel so strongly that it was bursting to come out.” Danny coos at Youngjae’s cuteness as he peppers Youngjae’s face with kisses. “I love it when you tell me how you feel about me.” Youngjae flushes, hiding his face in Danny’s shoulder as he mumbles a reply. Danny perks up at that, “What did you say?” he asks just to make sure. “I said, I love it when you call my name,” Youngjae rushes the words out but he was at least a little bit louder. Danny grins, “Youngjae.” Youngjae’s starts going beet red, his breathing picking up as he’s clearly reacting to hearing his name coming from Danny’s mouth. “Youngjae, Youngjae, Youngjae-” Danny is silenced as he’s suddenly moved and place on his back with Youngjae crashing their lips together. “Don’t tease me!” Youngjae pouts from his now straddle position on top of Danny. Danny’s hands come to rest on Youngjae’s hips, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to. I just love saying your name and seeing you look at me the way you do.” Youngjae’s smile is soft and genuine that it takes Danny’s breath away. “Again. Say my name again.” Danny’s voice is loving, “Youngjae.” Youngjae leans down, their lips brushing, “I want you to keep calling my name.” Danny’s hands come to cup Youngjae’s face, “I’ll keep calling your name forever.” Their lips finally meet and one kiss turns into two. Then three and four. It’s slow and sweet so the other knows how much they love them. How much they appreciate the other and are thankful that they’re here with them. Things get a little heated though as emotions rise and start to overflow. That is until, “Hey guys I found them they’re---they’re trying to fuck! Oh my god!” Yugyeom shouts. Danny and Youngjae instantly pull away, their own eyes going wide as well as both of them going beet red. The two look at one another before embarrassment turns into laughter and smiles. Their hands come together, fingers intertwining as the rest of the pack arrives. The pack can’t help but smile fondly at the sight of the two still looking at one another and currently lost in their own little world. It was good to see Youngjae back to himself again. Happy and full of sunshine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also stress to not listen to Kodaline - Brother while reading this. My god, the tears.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6TXPNybrmk  
> Just in case you guys do want to suffer. That is all for this part of the series! I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I could've made this longer but with the holidays and personal things happening I didn't want drag this out longer so I hope you guys understand and I hope you guys will be excited to read the next part of the series that I have in mind which is Yugbam! It might take a minute or two with it starting and with chapters but it just depends on how work is with the holidays and my depression that's been really bad lately. Until next time dear readers.


End file.
